


Harry Potter AU: Harry's Godmother - Part 2

by kaeleykaeley



Series: Harry's Godmother [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, The Golden Trio Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 70,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeleykaeley/pseuds/kaeleykaeley
Summary: In the sequel to my previous work, Harry Potter AU: Harry's Godmother - Part 1, this book follows what would happen if Tawny had survived the attack on St. Mungo's. Following all seven Harry Potter books, and eventually Post-Hogwarts, see what would happen if Harry was raised in the wizarding world by Tawny and Remus, and what happens when Sirius escapes Azkaban!





	1. Halloween, 1981

_31 October, 1981_

“Sirius, where are you going?” Tawny cried, tears streaming down her face. Less than an hour ago, they had learned that their best friends, James and Lily Potter, had been murdered. Their killer, none other than the greatest, deadliest, dark wizard who had ever lived, Lord Voldemort. Headmaster of Hogwarts, and leader of the Order of the Phoenix, Albus Dumbledore had sent his patronus to deliver the message. Not only had their friends died, but their one-year-old son, Harry, had survived the attack, killing his parents’ murderer in the process.

“I have to find him, Tawny! He betrayed them! He can’t just get away with this!” The ‘him’ Sirius was referring to was one of Tawny and Sirius’s closest friends, Peter Pettigrew. Originally, when James, Lily, and Harry went into hiding, Sirius had been chosen as their secret keeper. His job, was that he was the only one allowed to know their location. After accepting the position, Sirius began to think that he was the obvious choice. Lord Voldemort and his followers, the Death Eaters, would have easily guessed that James and Lily entrusted their safety with him, and would do anything to break him to get their whereabouts. Thinking about the safety of his fiancé, Tawny, and the safety of his best friends, Sirius chose at the last minute, to give someone else the job: Peter Pettigrew.

“He chose Voldemort over James and Lily! That traitor!” After hearing about his friends’ deaths, Sirius concluded that Peter was the only person that could have been responsible for leading Voldemort to them. Furious at his former friend, guilty about his decision, and devastated at the loss of James and Lily, he wanted to seek out the person that betrayed them all.

“Voldemort could’ve tortured him, Sirius! We don’t know what happened!” Tawny said, taking his arm, hoping to stop him. Sirius angrily wriggled from her grasp.

“He should have died rather than give up James and Lily! I would have! You would have! He should have too!” He threw on his coat and began marching to the door. Tawny pushed past him, throwing herself against the door.

“If he really is in league with Voldemort, he won’t hesitate to kill you, Sirius!”

“Please, Peter is a coward, and a _rat_! The moment he sees me coming he’ll be begging for mercy rather than trying to kill me. Not that he could anyway.”

“Please!” Tawny begged, clutching his face in her hands. “Don’t go, Sirius. I just lost James and Lily. I can’t lose you too.” This time she spoke more softly. With every word, Sirius could hear her voice breaking. “Please…”

“I have too.” Said Sirius, speaking calmly for the first time. “I love you.” With that, he stepped back out of her reach and apparated. Tawny’s back hit the door and she slid to the floor. Hugging her knees, she broke down. Hot tears streamed down her face as she sat grieving over the loss of her friends, and worrying if the man she loved was going to come home to her.

Tawny lost track of how long she had been sitting in front of her front door. All she knew was that waiting for Sirius felt like an eternity. Her head ached from crying, and her eyes stung with tears, but she refused to move until he came back.

 _CRACK_ – Tawny jumped up the moment she heard it. Flinging open the door, she expected to see Sirius walking up the garden path. Instead, she felt another wave of distress wash over her as she saw, her friend, Remus, approaching her. His eyes were bloodshot and his body pale. He was still recovering from the full moon a few days before as well as dealing with the grief. “Remus!” Tawny choked, running into his arms.

He didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around her, doing his best to console her. As she cried into his shoulder, he too couldn’t help but let a few of his own tears fall.  Neither of them noticed the cold, autumn night air and held each other tightly. No more than a minute after Remus appeared, another _CRACK_ alerted them someone else had arrived. Turning around, they were surprised to see Albus Dumbledore walking towards them. He dropped his head, taking a deep breath before meeting them.

“Tawny,” he began, reaching out to clutch her hand, “Remus, I’m glad you’re here. There are many things I need to tell you both.” Tawny nodded, telling them to follow her inside. After they took their seats into the living room, Dumbledore conjured a bottle brandy and three glasses. He offered two of them to Tawny and Remus who both refused. Tawny’s stomach was in knots. Brandy would not help her.

“As you both know, James and Lily Potter were found dead in their safe house in Godric’s Hollow. Harry, however, survived the attack, coming out of it with only a scar.”

“Where is he?” Tawny asked, thinking of Harry for the hundredth time that night. The moment she heard about James and Lily, her first thought was to her godson. What had happened to the precious little boy she loved as if he were her own?

“Hagrid is bringing him.” He paused, taking a sip of this drink. “I assume you would like to take him. If not, I can arrange for Hagrid to bring him to his aunt and uncle’s –” Tawny agreed before Dumbledore could finish. Tawny knew Harry’s only living relatives were Lily’s muggle sister Petunia, her horrid husband, Vernon, and their son, Dudley, who was not much older than Harry. When Lily appointed Tawny Harry’s godmother, she made her promise that in the event of her death, if Tawny was still living, she would raise Harry rather than Petunia.

“I thought so. Hagrid will be here shortly. But before her arrives, I have something else important to tell you.” He said calmly. Tawny swallowed hard and clinched her fists so hard she thought blood might start spewing from marks her nails were leaving on her palms. “Sirius has been taken to Azkaban.”

“WHAT!” Tawny and Remus shouted. “Why?”

“He has been charged with the murder of thirteen people, including, Mr. Peter Pettigrew.”

“He didn’t do it! Sirius would never kill anyone!” Tawny yelled, rising to her feet. “Yes, he believed Peter turned James and Lily over to Voldemort, but the others – he wouldn’t!”

“There are witnesses –”

“They’re lying!”

“The ministry believes Sirius to be a servant of Lord Voldemort’s and that he was the one who lead him to the Potter’s this evening. They are also under the impression that Mr. Pettigrew came to confront him, and in an act of violence, killed Peter and twelve others in the vicinity.”

“They’re wrong!” Tawny stood over Dumbledore, shouting. Dumbledore, un-phased by her, remained calm in his seat. Remus, tried to pull her away from the headmaster, but was unsuccessful. “Sirius loved James and Lily more than his own family! He would never do anything to hurt them, or Harry!”

“Tawny, I too find it difficult to believe that Sirius would be capable of such accusations. But, I do not have any evidence to prove that Sirius is an innocent man. The ministry knows that Sirius was their secret keeper. They have witnesses that put Sirius at the scene of the thirteen murders, as well as what is left of Mr. Pettigrew, his finger. The evidence does not favor him.”

“I’ll testify on his behalf –”

“The Minster has declared that Sirius will be imprisoned without a trial.”

“He can’t do that!” Remus declared, getting angry as well.

“Unfortunately, Remus, he can.” Dumbledore sighed, and set his glass down on the table beside him. “I will do everything I can to help Sirius, but I cannot make any promises that he will be set free. With Peter dead, Lord Voldemort defeated, and witnesses to the crime, it will be difficult, if not impossible to help Sirius.” Tawny felt the tears welling up in her eyes again. To Tawny, knowing that Sirius was alive and going to suffer in Azkaban was almost worse than if Dumbledore had told her he had died. Remus wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her to his side. She could hear him sniffing, trying to be strong for her.

The roaring of an engine, persuaded them to return outside. On the street in front of them, Hagrid had pulled up on Sirius’s borrowed two-seater motorcycle.  Wrapped in blankets in a sling across his chest, Tawny assumed was Harry. “Oh, Harry!” She cried, rushing to Hagrid’s side. Now resting in his enormous arms, she could see Harry laid fast asleep. His messy black hair, had been patted down by the mass of blankets around him. On his forehead bore a newly formed, bright red scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. Stretching out her arms, she said, “Give him to me Hagrid.”

“I’m not sure tha’ I should give ‘im ter yeh.” Hagrid said, pulling Harry into his chest.

“What do you mean? I’m his godmother!”

“Tha’ is wha’ Sirius said too. But he could o’ hurt those people.”

“Don’t you tell me you believe for a second that I would hurt Harry, or Sirius! We love Harry as much as we would our own child! Dumbledore wouldn’t have told you to bring him to me if he thought he wouldn’t be safe!”

Hagrid looked to Dumbledore, who gave an assuring nod. “I’m sorry, Tawny, I jus –” He sobbed loudly, placing Harry into Tawny’s arms. “I jus can’ believe they’re gone. James and Lily, they were family, yeh know? And with wha’ the ministry is sayin’ about Sirius… I jus dunno wha’ ter believe.”

“Tawny, Harry is going to need you now more than ever. Everyone in our world will know his name. He’ll be known as the boy who defeated Voldemort. You’ll have to help him handle the fame. Keep him safe, and protected. I don’t think this is the last time we will see Lord Voldemort.” As Tawny gazed down at the sleeping boy in her arms, she felt nothing less than the urge to protect him. Lily and James had given their lives to keep him safe, and somehow, someway they were able to do it. Tawny would not let their sacrifice be in vain.

“How is he alive?” Remus asked, watching Harry over Tawny’s shoulder. “How could he fight Voldemort and win?”

“I have my suspicions, but I am not sure just yet.”

The four talked for a few more minutes before Dumbledore disapparated, and Hagrid rid Sirius’ bike off into the night. “I always thought that if it came to this, I’d have Sirius at my side. Remus, I don’t know if I can do this on my own.” Tawny said, looking up at him through glassy eyes.

“You don’t have to. I’m not going anywhere.”


	2. Ten Years Later

_10 Years Later – Harry’s First Year at Hogwarts_

“Harry! Are you ready yet? Arthur and Molly are going to be soon!” Tawny called upstairs, as she cleaned up the remains of breakfast. She hurried around the kitchen, spelling the dishes in the sink to wash themselves, and broom to sweep the floor. She was mainly keeping herself occupied, trying not to think about the day.

In less than an hour, she would be kissing Harry goodbye at King’s Cross station as he left for his first year at Hogwarts. For the first time in ten years, she would be separated from Harry for more than a few days. She was dreading the three and a half months without him. She knew he had to go to school, and that he would be happy officially learning magic with his best friend, Ron. That didn’t mean she liked that he was leaving.

“I’ll be ready soon, Tawny!” Harry yelled back.

“Molly and Arthur aren’t even here yet. Let him take his time. He’s just as nervous as you are.” Remus said, sipping on his cup of coffee and flipping through his copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

“I doubt that.” Tawny said, sitting down next to Remus, leaning against the table. “He’s been ready to go to Hogwarts from the moment we told him about it. Remember when he was six? He stole one of your jackets and ties, found a stick on the ground and pretended he was off to Hogwarts. He turned the sofa into a train and everything.”

“Don’t forget about the stuffed owl that he had carrying his homemade Hogwarts acceptance letter, written in crayon.” Lupin smiled, folding up the newspaper.

“Exactly, he’s thrilled. I’m not.” Glancing down at her watch, she noticed the Weasley’s were supposed to arrive any minute. “Will you go see what’s taking him so long? As excited as he is, I’m surprised he hasn’t been waiting by the front door for the past half hour.” Lupin passed her his coffee cup, noticing her talking a large gulp from it, before proceeding up the stairs.

When he got to Harry’s room, he expected him to be last minute packing. To his surprise, he had seen Harry’s trunk packed, waiting on the door with his pet owl, Hedwig, resting in her cage on top. Harry on the other hand was across the room, sitting on his bed, twirling his wand with his fingers. Remus noticed that was something Tawny did as well when she was feeling overwhelmed.

“Harry,” Lupin said, kneeling in front of him, “what’s wrong?” The excited little boy he had sent off to bed last night was not sitting in front of him.

“I heard you and Tawny talking last night. She’s scared.”

Remus, tilted his head up, making eye contact with him. “How much of that did you hear?” He asked, fully knowing what Tawny had said last night. _“Dumbledore said we haven’t seen the last of Voldemort, Remus. What if he comes back this year? What if he tries to hurt Harry?”_

“Enough.”

“Are you scared?”

“No.” He said, messing with the zipper on his hoodie. “Should I be?”

“Harry, Hogwarts is the safest place you could be. _If_ Lord Voldemort comes back, you’ll be safe at Hogwarts. The only other place that could be safer is Gringotts.”

“Yeah, Hagrid said that.” When Harry, Tawny, and Lupin went to Diagon Alley on his birthday a month ago, to get his school supplies, they had run into Hagrid at the bank. Harry had overheard Hagrid ask the goblin at the front desk to take him to vault seven hundred and thirteen to retrieve a package for Dumbledore. When Harry asked him what the package was, he told him it was top secret, Hogwarts business. He had said Hogwarts was just as safe as the vault for it.

“It’s Tawny’s job to worry about you. I wouldn’t be surprised if she hadn’t written Professor Dumbledore already and asked for regular updates on you once you arrive.” Harry smiled, knowing that she probably had. “Now let’s go.” Lupin waved his wand and the trunk and Hedwig’s cage flew down the stairs, and waited by the front door.

They arrived downstairs just in time for Molly, Arthur, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron to file through the door. Harry immediately approached his best friend, Ron, who was bouncing on his toes, ready to head to the train station. “Whatever you do, don’t mention Percy’s badge, okay? He won’t shut up about being a prefect.” Ron whispered, to Harry. Harry nodded, checking out the shiny ‘P’ on Percy’s sweater vest.

Over the years, Molly and Arthur had given Tawny and Remus, at their request, their fair share of parenting advice. Neither of them had been prepared to be parents in the slightest when Harry was dropped off on Tawny’s doorstep all those years before. Since then, Tawny and Remus had grown particularly close to the Weasley family, and spent many nights at the burrow. Luckily for Harry, he got to grow up around the Weasley kids, becoming friends with them from the get go. Ron, who was his age, was easily the closest to him. For weeks, they had been writing letters about how they were going to spend their first year at Hogwarts, and trying to determine if Fred and George’s advice for them was true or not. _“Do you really think there is a giant squid in the lake? Does Professor McGonagall really pick favorites? Do the ghosts actually choose one specific student to haunt?”_

Not long after they arrived, everyone filed into Mr. Weasley’s Ford Anglia. Mr. Weasley had enchanted it with an undetectable extension charm so that everyone, and their trunks could sit comfortably in their seats. Tawny, who had never been in the car, seemed very impressed with Arthur’s charm. When they arrived at King’s Cross, Mr. Weasley doubled checked to make sure no muggles were around before telling everyone to pile out of the car. Seeing a group of nine plus seven trunks, two owl cages, two brooms, and a rat cage was bound to draw attention from muggles. Most likely, they would not believe that the Weasley’s owned a clown car.

Harry who had never crossed the barrier into platform 9 ¾ was shocked to see Percy and Mr. Weasley run through the stone column. “Cool, right?” Lupin said, patting him on the back. After all the Weasley’s ran through, it was Harry’s turn. “Are you ready?”

Harry nodded as the broke into a run, leaving Tawny and Remus to chase him through. When they came through they found Harry staring wide eyed at the scene before him. A huge smile was plastered on his face. He ran to put his luggage on the train before returning to Tawny and Remus. Tawny pulled him into a hug so long as to which Harry was afraid she wasn’t going to let go.

“Okay, I want you to send me a letter right away once you find out what house you’re in. Ravenclaw I hope.” Remus coughed, but Harry could’ve sworn it sounded like a muffled version of ‘Gryffindor!’ He flashed Remus a smile before turning back to Tawny. “But we’ll be proud of you wherever you go. Stick with Ron, and keep your head up. People are going to stare. They know who you are, and I’m sure they’ll ask you a million questions. You don’t have to answer them if you don’t want to. Listen to your professors, even Professor Snape.” She stopped to glare at Remus who was rolling his eyes at the mention of Snape. “Keep up with your studies, and try not to get into too much trouble.”

“Too much trouble? Are you kidding me? He’s James’s kid, and he was raised by you and me. It wouldn’t surprise me if he received detention before he went to bed tonight.”

“Don’t listen to Remus.” Tawny said, noticing Harry’s smile fade in the slightest. “You’ll be fine. Try to write as often as possible, okay? I know you’ll be busy, but just do your best. Don’t worry about anything. Everything is going to be fine. You’re going to be fine.”

“You sound like you’re trying to convince yourself, not me.” Harry said, earning him a high five from Remus.

The conductor yelled, giving them a two-minute warning to hop aboard.

“I love you.” Tawny said, pulling him in for another hug.

“I love you, too, Tawny.” He let go of her, to give Remus a hug as well. “And you, Uncle Remus.” The whistle sounded, and Harry waved goodbye before jumping into the stairs and running to his compartment to meet Ron.

“He’ll be okay, won’t he?” Tawny asked, leaning her head on Lupin’s shoulder. Instinctively, he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close.

“Of course, he will.”

“I wish they were here to see this.” Without even hearing their names, Remus knew who she was talking about.

“I’m sure they’re watching over him, Tawn.”


	3. Owl Updates

_ First Year _

"Has the post come yet?" Tawny asked, pulling her long blonde hair up into a ponytail.

"The  _Prophet_  came, but no letters yet." Remus said, once again, reading the paper. "They'll come soon. Sit down, have some coffee before you go back to work."

Back to work was right. After Tawny and Remus had dropped off Harry at King's Cross, she had to apparate to work immediately. Her job at St. Mungo's as a healer was quite demanding. Since she delivered babies, her hours were quite sporadic. The moment she arrived at the hospital yesterday, she was rushed to a patient's room to deliver her baby right away. Her next patient, a single mother who appeared to be no more than eighteen held her attention until the wee hours of the morning.

Her labor, took all day, and she didn't produce her twin boys until almost three AM the following morning. Tawny would've passed her onto another healer who was working the night shift so that she could get some sleep, but the girl, Melanie, reminded her of Lily. Her long red hair and green eyes had caught Tawny's eye the moment she walked through the doors. She was younger than Lily when she had Harry, but not by much. She couldn't help but feel for her. So, she stayed late, to deliver the twins.

Tawny was running on coffee and four hours of sleep, trying to stay awake. She was due back at work in half an hour. Remus flicked his wand and poured Tawny a cup of coffee, and refilled his own. He took a long yawn before raising his new cup to his lips. Remus had stayed up late the night before waiting for Tawny to come home. Over the years, they always did that for one another. Whenever, the other was out late, they'd stay up to make sure they came home alright. When Tawny finally came through the door, she apologized profusely for keeping him up so late, but Remus, although tired, didn't seem to mind.

The next moment, Hedwig came fluttering through the open window, and landed in front of Tawny. She nipped happily at Tawny's hand as she untied the scroll from her leg. "It's a long one."

_ Tawny and Uncle Remus, _

_ It's only been  a day since I left, but so much has happened! The ride on the express was great, for the most part. Ron and I shared a bunch of sweets from the trolley, and met a couple of new people. I know you guys have mentioned the Longbottoms before. I met their son, Neville. He's barely been here twenty four hours and he's lost his toad. I'm glad I have an owl instead. We rode across the lake on the boats, and Uncle Remus, the picture you showed me in Hogwarts a history does not do the castle justice! Now for the part that you've been waiting for: the sorting. The hat debated for a while, longer than I thought it would, it chose... GRYFFINDOR! Sorry, Tawny. Ron got sorted into Gryffindor too (what a shocker). So did Neville. That one actually surprised me. But Malfoy, that bloke we met at Madam Malkin's, he went Slytherin. That's a good thing to. He came up to us on the train, and let's just say that we aren't fans of each other. Day 1 and I already have a nemesis. Wasn't my dad that same way? The feast was brilliant! I don't think I've ever seen Ron eat so much in my life. I met Nearly Headless Nick too. Oh, and the Gryffindor common room is a great as you described, Uncle Remus. I am disappointed I don't get to see the Ravenclaw common room though. I know Tawny said it has the best views in the castle. Maybe I'll get to see it one day. Before you ask, I have had people talking about me. But, I can handle it. We have a flying lesson coming up! I can't wait to get back on a broom! I'll send an update soon. I know you'll want to know how my classes are going. Love you guys. _

_ Harry  _

_ P.S. Uncle Remus, I haven't gotten detention... yet. Wait until after potions, I'm sure Snape will happily give me one. _

Harry left out the details about his scar burning and his nightmare. He knew it would only cause Tawny to freak out, and he didn't want her to worry any more than she already was. He told himself that if it burned again, he'd write to Remus to ask for advice.

"Gryffindor! I knew it!" Remus cheered, folding up the newspaper.

"He's just like James." She said, re-reading the letter to herself, almost hearing Harry's enthusiasm. "What about Snape. I swear if Severus takes out all his anger for James out on him –"

"If Harry tells us Snape is bullying him, just send him a howler. Not that I think Harry will complain to us about it." Tawny knew he was right. Knowing both Harry and Snape, she was sure Snape would provoke Harry, and then given him detention for Harry's sassy comebacks. Beside, even if Harry had told her directly of Severus's torment, Dumbledore wouldn't fire him. For some reason, Dumbledore trusted him completely. At least a Howler might embarrass him enough to back off for a while.

Harry sent updates - and questions - about Hogwarts frequently. Usually, if the week had been uneventful, he'd write on Friday to say hello. However, with Harry Potter at Hogwarts, the uneventful weeks were slim to none. For the first half of the term, Hedwig made the journey from Hogwarts to the Lovegood-Lupin-Potter residence with regular owl updates.

On the morning of September 20th, Hedwig brought not only one letter from Hogwarts, but two.

_ Tawny and Uncle Remus, _

_ Professor McGonagall got me a spot on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and a broom! A Nimbus 2000! It's bloody brilliant! Yes I know you need details, Tawny. We had our first flying lesson this week. Madam Hooch had to take Neville to the hospital wing because he broke his wrist in a flying accident. Don't worry, he'll be fine. When he fell off the broom, he dropped his remembrall. Malfoy, being the prat he is, stole the remembrall and flew off with it. I couldn't just let him take it and hide it from Neville, so I went after him. He tried to throw the ball, and I flew after it and caught it. McGonagall saw from her office, and she dragged me off to meet the Quidditch Captain! Wood says that I'll be the youngest seeker in a century! Can you believe that? I'm expecting a response on how irresponsible and reckless it was for me to chase Malfoy. But, it all worked out! I'll write soon. Love you guys. _

_ Harry _

_ P.S. Has there always been a three-headed guard dog on the third floor? You know a lot of magical creatures Uncle Remus. Where would you even get one of those things? _

"Professor McGonagall bought him a broomstick?" 

"My guess it that's what this next one is about." Remus, said, picking up the second letter. "It's her handwriting."

_ Ms. Lovegood and Mr. Lupin, _

_ I'm sure you will have received a letter from Harry this morning regarding his position on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. The team is incredibly lucky to have a talent like Harry. When I saw him flying yesterday, I thought for a moment my eyes had failed me and James Potter was flying outside my window... If Harry did not tell you, I have already provided him a broomstick. Please, do not feel the need to pay me back for the broom. I will only return the funds to your vaults. Consider the broom a gift.  _

_ Minerva McGonagall _

"We've been saving up to buy him a nicer broomstick, but a Nimbus 2000... that must have cost a fortune. We have to pay McGonagall back."

When it came to money, Tawny and Remus only consulted the Potter's vault at Gringotts when it came to spending money for school. While James and Lily had left Harry a large sum of money, both his guardians agreed to keep the use of the funds to a minimum until he turned of age. So, the only time that Remus and Tawny opened the vault, was once a year when it came to spending money on Harry' school supplies. Harry did however, manage to talk them into let him take out a little extra as an allowance.

Everything else for Harry was paid for by Remus and Tawny's (mostly Tawny's) paychecks. They didn't make much (although more than Arthur and Molly), but they'd provided fairly well for Harry. He had never done without something he needed. Harry had been using an old Cleansweep for a while now. But, since first years weren't allowed to even bring broomsticks, much less play on the Quidditch team, Tawny and Remus thought they had more time to save up for a nice birthday present for Harry next year. Like Minerva said, he was quite gifted on a broom. They knew for sure that he'd make the time his second year.

"You read the note, she won't accept it." Remus said.

"We'll we have to do something to repay her. That was way too generous of a gift." Need less to say, the next morning at breakfast when Harry received a congratulatory owl, Minerva McGonagall received a large package with her favorite tea and biscuits, as well as a bundle of lilies.

Another letter from Harry came the morning after Halloween.

_ Tawny and Uncle Remus, _

_ I don't know if Professor McGonagall wrote you about Halloween yet, but seeing that I haven't received a howler from you I'm assuming she didn't. Before I tell you, promise me you won't get mad. Ron and I were only helping Hermione. So, basically, Ron and I fought a giant troll and might have destroyed the girls' bathroom. Remember, you said you wouldn't get mad, or I told you to anyway. No one was hurt, we beat the troll, saved a life, and McGonagall gave both Ron and I five points each for doing so! And now, Hermione is our friend. Please don't send a howler back. Love you guys. _

_ Harry _

"He fought a troll and lived to tell the tale... James would've been proud."

"Are you serious? He could've been hurt!" Tawny cried, imagining a troll flattening Harry with his club. "He could've died!"

"He didn't, Tawny. He's fine. Was fighting a troll instead of going to get a teach reckless and impulsive? Yes. But, he did it to save his friend. Both you and I would've done the same thing for our friends."

"He's only eleven! He doesn't need to go risking his life against a troll! The professors should've handled it."

"It looks like Harry and Ron beat them to it." Remus said, laying a hand on her arm. "There is no use worrying about it now. It's over. No need to suffer over it. Save the howler for now."

"I don't know how I'm going to make it through the next seven years if he's going to go off and fight trolls." She sighed, promising herself she'd send him an owl from the hospital about safety (and a small amount of praise for being able to take down a mountain troll).

The 10th of November rolled around, with another update.

_ Tawny and Remus, _

_ The first Quidditch match of the season was yesterday... WE WON! 170-60! Boy do the Slytherins play dirty. I caught the snitch, we'll I nearly swallowed the snitch, but that still counts. I did nearly fall off my broomstick... but i'm fine! No need to worry. Christmas Holiday is coming up. I'll be home soon. Love you guys. _

_ Harry _

Like many times before, Hedwig delivered a second letter. This one, addressed to only Remus. Whenever Harry had questions or concerned he thought might worry his guardians even a little, he thought it was best to write to Remus instead of Tawny. Remus was more likely to write him back with an answer to his 'random, or hypothetical' questions than Tawny was. If Harry's thoughts of questions were concerning enough, he'd mention them to Tawny. Usually they were minor, and nothing to worry Tawny with.

_ Uncle Remus, _

_ Completely unrelated to my previous owl, but what do you think about Snape cheating at Quidditch? Would he ever try and curse a student to win the match? Also, I thought you might get a kick out of this, but Hermione set Snape on fire. He's fine, but he did freak out for a moment. Professor Quirrell was nearby, and he was so spooked, I though he might jump out of the stands. One more thing... have you ever heard of Nicolas Flamel? Write back when you can. _

_ Harry _

The concerned expression Remus wore from reading the first few sentences of the letter faded into a grin. Remus gripped the edge of the table to hold himself up as he doubled over in a fit of laughter. An image of Severus Snape trying to put out flames on his billowing robes, had him clutching his sides from the pain of laughing so hard.

"What is so funny?" Tawny questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Harry's friend Hermione - you know the smart one -" Remus grinned, wiping a tear from his eye. "She set Snape on fire!"

"She what?" Tawny asked, doing her best to choke down her laughter.

"This is serious. I shouldn't be laughing..." Remus tried to act concerned, but couldn't help himself.

"More like, this is something Sirius would do." 

For the rest of breakfast that morning, the two discussed how Sirius would've pulled the prank to catch Snape on fire, how James would've helped him, and how Remus would've been "trying" to stop them.


	4. The Invisibility Cloak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This chapter may include quotes from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone. While I have modified some of them, those lines belong to J.K. Rowling.

_First Year_

Harry came downstairs Christmas morning, to find Tawny and Remus waiting for him. Remus was curled up in a chair by the fire, a thick blanket wrapped around him and his nose in a book. Across from him, Tawny was in the exact same position, except curled up on the couch. Harry noticed the two were reading two copies of the same book. That wasn't uncommon for his guardians. Often times, one or the other would start reading one, and end up convincing the other to read it as well and end up in long discussion about it. Basically, a two-person book club. They'd tried to convince Harry to read with them occasionally, but Harry typically turned them down in favor of practicing flying or flooing over to the Burrow.

"Good morning. Merry Christmas, Harry." Tawny smiled, slipping a marker into her book before setting it down beside her. "We were starting to wonder if you'd forgotten what day it is?"

"How could I forget Christmas?" Harry laughed, giving his godmother a hug.

"Would you like to open presents before breakfast, or after?" Harry raised an eyebrow, silently asking, 'what do you think?' "Very well, go on." She patted him on the back, before reclaiming her seat on the couch.

Harry took a seat by the tree, rummaging through his pile of Christmas gifts. The Weasleys hand sent him a homemade sweater, like usual, and as well as a box of Mrs. Weasley's signature fudge. Hermione had gifted him a parcel of chocolate frogs while Hagrid had carved him a flute. Xenophilius and Luna had kindly sent him an early edition the Quibbler, as well as a funny looking necklace on a long chain (both Tawny and Remus had been gifted one, too). According to the note they'd attached, the necklace was supposed to keep the nargles at bay. Harry wasn't sure was nargles were, but half of him thought they two had imagined them. Tawny and Remus had given him a few books on Quidditch, as well as new Gryffindor jumper. Tawny had magicked 'POTTER' on the back to make it an unofficial jersey. There was photo on the floo that had both his dad and Sirius in older jerseys that looked just like his new one. Harry hugged it close for a moment as he started up at the picture, before pulling the new jumper over his pajamas.

However, there was one more unexpected gift. "Who is this one from?" Harry asked, picking up the mysterious package.

"It's not from me. Did you?" Tawny looked to Remus. He shook his head, 'no'. "Open it and find out."

As instructed, Harry unwrapped the present, seeing a silvery fabric fall from the wrappings and into his lap, along with a note.

_Your father left this in my possession when he died. I is time I returned it to you. Use it well._

_A Very Merry Christmas to you_

"There's no signature." Harry said, dropping the note and picking up the shiny fabric for a better view. "What is it?"

"It's James's invisibility cloak." Remus answered, lips parted in surprise. "It's been missing all these years. I can't believe Dumbledore has had it all this time."

Without questioning how Remus knew Dumbledore had sent the cloak, he threw the cloak over his shoulders, watching his body disappear. "Wicked." He grinned, looking up to a smiling Tawny and Remus.

Turning to Remus, Tawny said, "The four of you got up to so much mischief with that thing."

"It might have come in handy once or twice."

"Once or twice?" She scoffed. "More like every night for your entire seven years at Hogwarts."

"Don't forget you used it to."

"Yeah, but that was mostly to sneak off with Sirius without being caught by Filch." Tawny smirked.

"I did not need to know that, Tawny." Harry faked gagging, and dropped the cloak from his shoulders.

"Oh, please the cloak is fine. We only used it to get passed Filch. Nothing else."

"Knowing Sirius, you should probably still have it cleaned. Your friend Hermione probably knows a spell." Remus winked at Harry, earning him a smack on the shoulder from Tawny.

"Have fun with the cloak, just try not to get into too much trouble with it." Tawny told her godson, taking a seat beside him.

"Too much? Have you given up on me being good?"

"No, you're good. But, you happen to attract trouble better than golden galleons attract a niffler."

"It seems that the ability to attract trouble runs in the family." Harry smiled, before disappearing under the cloak once more.

On Harry's first night back at Hogwarts, he lay awake in his bed, staring up at the curtains. As much as he tried to go to sleep, he couldn't. He was itching to take the invisibility cloak out for a real adventure, not just for scarring Tawny and Remus by popping out of thin air. As much fun as that had been, we wanted something more.

Realizing the perfect place, he could use the cloak, he slipped out from his bed, pulled the invisibility cloak from his trunk as quietly as possible. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he wrapped himself under the cloak and headed for the library. Neither he, Ron, or Hermione had had any luck with finding out any more information on Nicolas Flamel over the holiday, and what better way to spend his first night out with the invisibility cloak than by sneaking into the restricted section of the library for some midnight research. Oddly, he felt this is something that both Tawny and Remus would have used the cloak for.

Harry had been searching the restricted section for all of five minutes before managing to awaken one of the books. Was he supposed to know library books scream like banshees? If so, he knew the moment he pried open that book and nearly dropped it to cover his ears from the screeches. He closed the book, shoving it back into its cubby and sprinted for the exit, just barely getting past Filch. That Merlin he was invisible right now, or he'd have detention for a month for sneaking into the Restricted Section.

He ran down the hall as fast as his feet would carry him, only hearing Filch's voice grow nearer. He would've kept running, but another voice stopped him. Now accompanying the caretaker was none other than Professor Snape. Keeping quiet, he scanned the corridor for an exit. Luckily, he spotted a door not too far from him, that if he hurried, he might make it into before calling attention to himself.

Harry dove through the open doorway into the empty classroom. He held his breath, waiting for Snape and Filch to pass by. In luck, they did, not bothering to follow him into the abandoned classroom. Waiting to be sure the coast was clear, Harry decided to look around the classroom.

Across the room, out of place, was a tall mirror with a detailed golden frame. In the moonlight Harry could read the inscription across the top:  _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on whosi_. However, this was an unusual mirror. As Harry approached, he could tell the mirror wasn't reflecting the room or himself. It wasn't until Harry was directly in front of it did he finally see it.

The invisibility cloak fell from his hands to the floor as Harry dropped it in shock. He turned to look around the room, to see if they were really with him. But he was alone in the room. Turning back to the mirror, he saw them. Along with his reflection in the mirror were five others. Unlike in real life, the mirror shows two people standing behind him... his parents.

He recognized them from countless pictures. Standing next to them, he could see why everyone said he looked like his father. They had the same messy black hair that couldn't be tamed, and both wore glasses, although his father's were thicker, and square shaped instead of round like Harry's. Then there was his mother with her long red hair and bright green eyes. His mother's eyes... " _You look just like your father. Except for your eyes. You have your mother's eyes_." She smiled back at him, and laid a hand on his shoulder. Harry reached for his shoulder, hoping to grab onto her hand, but got a handful of his pajama top instead.

But Harry's parents weren't the only ones in the mirror. Beside his father was a tall man with long black hair, and grey eyes. He had one arm tossed over James's shoulder, and the other wrapped around... Tawny. The smile on her face as she looked up at him helped him recognize Sirius. Sirius's reflection winked at Harry and grinned before looking down to Tawny and directing her attention up to Harry. She leaned into Sirius's side and wrapped her arm around Sirius's waist. Harry had never seen her smile as brightly as she was in the mirror.

Tearing his eyes away from Sirius and Tawny, he saw the last reflection in the mirror... Uncle Remus. Remus stood next to his mother, wrapping one arm around her shoulder, and the other hand stuffed in his pocket. He too wore a grin Harry had never seen before. Sure, Tawny and Remus joked around and told stories at home, but they'd never smiled the way there were now. The happiness across all of their faces looked as if it would never fade as long as they were all together.

Harry couldn't help but smile too as he gazed into the mirror. There was something comforting about having all of them around him, and he never wanted to leave. He wasn't sure how much time had passed since he entered the room, and he didn't seem to care. That was until a noise stopped his starring and brought him back to reality. If Snape and Filch were still on the hunt for him, they'd find him eventually. To keep from bring caught pulled on his invisibility cloak, and bowed out of the classroom promising his  _family_  he'd come back soon.  
  


The following night, he brought Ron with him when he came back. Harry dashed over to the mirror throwing the cloak to the floor. He gazed up into his mother's eyes and beckoned Ron to follow him. "See?"

"I can't see anything."

"Look! Look it's my parents, and Uncle Remus, and Sirius and Tawny! It's all of them!"

"I can only see you."

"Look in it properly, go on, stand where I am." Harry's family faded as he stepped away from the mirror. Now with Ron standing in front, he could only see his best friend's reflection. Ron was thrilled, grinning from ear to ear.

"Look at me!"

"Can you see all your family standing around you?"

"No - I'm alone - but I'm different - I look older - and I'm Head Boy!"

" _What?_ " Harry stood dumbfounded.

Ron began to explain his version of the mirror, but Harry could barely hear him. He was lost in his own confused thoughts. Why didn't the mirror show Ron the Weasleys? Why would it show him alone and accomplished, rather than surrounded by the people that love him? Was something wrong with the mirror? Was it even the same one? Of course, it was. A mirror as big and elegant as that one couldn't just be replicated.

"Do you think this mirror shows the future?" Ron's question pulled Harry from his thoughts.

"How can it? My parents are dead, and Sirius is in prison. Let me have another look -"

"You had it all to yourself last night, give me a bit more time."

"What's so important about you holding the Quidditch Cup? If you want to hold one, go borrow one from the trophy room and you can spend all night gazing into the bathroom mirror. Unlike you, I can't just use an ordinary mirror to see what I want. Now move over, I want to see my family!"

"Don't push me -" Ron began, but the heard a noise coming from the hallway and immediately stopped their bickering to silently hide beneath the invisibility cloak and sneak back off to their dorm before someone getting caught.

For the third night in a row, Harry found his way to the magical mirror. He dropped the cloak, and fell the floor, still gazing into the mirror. As much as he loved Ron, he didn't understand what this mirror meant to him. What seeing his whole family meant to him. So tonight, he was going to be alone. Or so he thought.

"So - back again, Harry?"

Harry almost jumped at hearing the familiar voice. He sighed, knowing he'd been caught and turned around to see the headmaster sitting on a desk behind him. Instead of Dumbledore being angry for catching Harry out of bed - again it seemed - he was surprised to see his professor smiling.

"I - I didn't see you, sir."

"Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you." Dumbledore replied, pushing himself off his desk and crossing to sit with Harry. The old headmaster did his best to muffle his groan as he dropped the floor. "So, you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."

"I didn't know it was called that, sir?"

"But I expect that you've realized by now what it does?"

Harry shifted his gaze away from Dumbledore to the mirror. He locked eyes with Sirius, who cocked a grin and winked at him. Harry couldn't help my smile back. "Not exactly. When I look into the mirror, I see my family - all of them. My parents, Sirius, Tawny and Uncle Remus... they're all with me."

"And it showed your friend Ron himself as Head Boy." Harry turned to him in surprise. Before Harry could question Dumbledore, he said, "I don't need a cloak to become invisible." Harry made a mental note to ask Hermione if she knew that spell, just in case they ever need to be invisible and were without the cloak. Knowing their luck, that spell might come in handy one day.

"Now, can you think of what the Mirror of Erised shows us all?" Harry thought hard for a moment, but still didn't understand. What could him seeing his family, and Ron being Head Boy possibly have in common? Unable to come up with an answer, he shook his head.

"Let me explain. The happiest man on earth would be able to look into the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into the mirror and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?"

"It shows us what we want... whatever we want..."

"Yes and no. It shows us nothing more that the deepest and most desperate desires of out hearts, Harry. For Ron, who has always been overshadowed by his older brothers, sees himself alone, with the accomplishments that make himself the best of them. As for you, someone that has lost their family, you see yourself among them."

"But Professor, I still have a family. Tawny and Remus, they're my family. They take care of me. They always have."

"The mirror shows you, your  _complete_  family. You may have Ms. Lovegood and Mr. Lupin, but with your parents deceased and your godfather incarcerated, your family is not whole." Dumbledore answered. "Do you understand, now?" Harry nodded, looking back up at the mirror. In the glass, his mother squeezed his arm, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Harry couldn't help but run his fingers against his own skin, where her lips had touched mirror Harry's.

"However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Many people before you have sat in front of this mirror, enthralled with the images is shows. Some have assumed it was a trick of the eye, or dream and left the mirror alone. Others have stat before it, night after night and wasted away - some driven themselves mad - with the desires the mirror holds. I do not want you, too, to fall into the trap of the Mirror of Erised. That is why I will be moving the mirror from this room tomorrow."

"What? No, Professor. You can't!" Harry almost yelled, clutching the fabric of the invisibility cloak beneath him. He could hear the desperation in his voice. "This is the only time I'll ever seem everyone together. Photographs of my parents or Sirius are one thing, but this..." He held his hand against the glass, "this is different. They're here with me... I will never get to meet my parents. Sirius is most likely going to be in Azkaban for the rest of his life, so I won't get to meet him either. And while I may have Tawny and Uncle Remus... I don't have them like this. When I look into the mirror, they're whole demeanor is different. They're happier than I've ever seen them before. They're not hurting or grieving or stressed... in the mirror they have the life they deserve."

"You've just proven that the image in the mirror is not real, it's simply a dream. It does not do well to dwell on dreams and forget to live, Harry. After this mirror is moved, I must ask you to not go looking for it again. If you ever do come across it again, you will not be prepared for what the mirror holds. Now, as it is most likely past time for both of us to be in bed, why don't you put on your father's cloak and head back to Gryffindor Tower?" Knowing he couldn't win a fight with Dumbledore, Harry sighed and took one last look at his family before throwing the cloak over his shoulders.

As Dumbledore escorted Harry from the empty classroom, Harry turned to the professor and asked, "Sir, you don't have to tell me, but... what do you see when you look in the mirror?"

Without skipping a beat, Dumbledore replied, "I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks?" Harry stared up at him, clearly not expecting Dumbledore's deepest desire to be a pair of socks... "One can never have enough socks." The headmaster shrugged. "Besides, the particular pair I see were given to me by an old friend. I haven't had a pair quite as comfortable since."

The next morning, when Tawny came out of her bedroom, she nearly tripped over Remus in the hallway. He was sitting on the floor, halfway in the closet, halfway in the corridor with a box in between him, and dozens of piles of old photographs around him. "Morning," he murmured, as he continued flipping through the piles.

"Remus what are you -" Before she could finish, he had handed her a letter and went back to work. Still confused, she unfolded the parchment to find Harry's scraggly handwriting staring back at her.

_Tawny and Uncle Remus,_

_I don't have much to report back to you just yet. Quidditch practice picked back up this week. Wood is determined that the team has to win the cup, so training is becoming a bit tougher. It's gotten even harder seeing as we just found out Snape will be the one refereeing the next match. I wouldn't be surprised if I got a penalty from Snape for just flying in his direction. But, Snape is not the reason I wanted to write you. I was wondering if you could do me a favor. I know we have a bunch of old pictures in the house, and if we have one - we might not - of the three of us, my parents, and Sirius would you send it to me? I've been thinking about it a lot lately, and I'd like to have a picture of the_ whole _family. Write back soon. Love you guys._

_Harry_

"Why do all the ones of all of us have to include Wormtail?" Remus grumbled, adding another photo to one of his many piles.

"I've got one without Peter in it." She told him, turning back to her bedroom. A minute later she returned, holding the moving photograph. "It's one of my favorites. I'm surprised I haven't framed it."

Remus smiled, seeing the photo. He was in the middle, with Harry sitting on his shoulders. The one-year-old was tugging on his light brown hair. He watched himself laugh, and scrunch up his nose as Harry gave a particularly hard tug to his locks. On either side of him where his two best friends, James and Sirius, each sporting their respective girls (women, really) on their backs.

"Look how happy we were." Tawny said, sitting down next to him. "You know there has been so many times I wish I could just use Dumbledore's pensive to go back and watch out memories over and over again."

"You know Dumbledore, he'd say something along the lines of, " _It does not do to dwell on the past, and forget to live in the present._ " He pretended to stroke a long beard as he said it, making Tawny laugh into his shoulder.

"And here I thought Sirius was good at impressions."

"He might have taught me a few things." Remus smirked.

They packed up the rest of the photos before spending the rest of the morning laughing over who could do the best impressions of the old headmaster before work.


	5. Revelations

_ First year _

Over the next few months, Harry did his best to update Tawny and Remus. Most of his letters had been short, and usually focused on Quidditch and studying as to avoid talking about him and his friends’ investigation in Nicholas Flamel, the Philosopher's Stone, Hagrid's pet Dragon and other things that might result in giving his guardians reason to worry what he was up to.

But, when McGonagall caught him, Hermione, Malfoy, and Neville out of bed after he and Hermione managed to get Norbert sent off to Romania with Ron's brother Charlie, he knew he had to write them before she wrote to them. He knew they'd be more forgiving - and less likely to send howlers - if he told them before a professor had the chance.

_ Tawny and Uncle Remus, _

_ Well, Uncle Remus, it took me long enough but I finally got detention. If you and Tawny were taking bets on how long it would take me to get one, you've probably both lost ten times over by now. How did I get it you ask? I was caught out of bed, after hours, on top of the astronomy tower. I can't tell you the reason I was up there, because it'll lead to a lot of questions that I probably shouldn't answer in order to protect someone's secret. I know, that was cryptic, but it doesn't matter why I was up there, just that I was. Before you freak out, I wasn't up there alone. I was with Hermione. Wait, that's not what it sounds like. Hermione and I aren't together that way. Just, forget that I wrote that. Anyway, both Hermione and I got detention. Neville and Malfoy did, too, even though Neville really didn't deserve it, but we couldn't talk McGonagall out of it. I'll write back soon, or at least update you on detention. Love you guys. _

_ Harry _

_ P.S. How many points did you all manage to lose in on go? I think Hermione, Neville, and I might have just set a record... _

They replied, the following day mostly disappointed that they'd lost the bet about how long it took him to get detention. Although, they did throw in a brief quip about their disappointment for breaking the rules. But, they had no room to talk. By this time in their first year at school, both had served more detentions than they could count thanks to Sirius and the other Marauders.

Harry sent another letter, Post-Detention.

_ Tawny and Uncle Remus, _

_ I had my detention last night. It was with Hagrid, so no boring rubbish like writing lines. Instead our detention was to venture into the Forbidden Forest and investigate why unicorns were being killed. You know, your typical detention. it was interesting to say the least. I mean it was better than cleaning trophies or scrubbing toilets, but it might have scared Neville death. You two have served your fair share of detentions. Have either of you spent it in the Forbidden forest? I did meet a centaur in the forest though, Firenze, and learned about drinking unicorn blood. I don't think I'll be trying that, nor do I encourage either of you to do it either. Please, don't. Love you guys. _

_ Harry _

_ P.S. Yes, I'm prepared for exams. Hermione has had us studying almost every free moment we have. I'll write back after they're done. _

After their last exam, Harry, Ron and Hermione were lounging under a tree by the Black Lake. Ron was tired of studying and listening to Hermione drone on about their exams. It only made the two boys feel worse about their papers, hearing about all the information she filled hers with. So, they thought a trip to the lake would help relax them.

For Harry though, he couldn't relax. He kept rubbing his forehead, because his scar kept burning. It had been doing that since their detention in the Forbidden Forest, and honestly it was beginning to annoy him more than it was hurting him.

"Maybe you should go see Pomfrey about your scar, Harry. She'll probably know what to do."

"I'm not ill... it's just... I think it's a warning."

"A warning? About what?"

"I dunno. I just seems like danger is coming."

"Are you seriously comparing your scar burning to spidey-senses?" Hermione asked. Harry let out a light life, but Ron seemed very confused by the comment. "Everything is fine. The stone is safely protected by Dumbledore and Fluffy. No one is getting the stone with both of them around.

"If your not going to go to Madam Pomfrey, then maybe you should ask Tawny and Remus about it. They'll probably know what to do."

"They might, or they may just freak out. You know Tawny, if she thinks I'm hurt she'll floo in the moment she reads my letter. I don't want to worry her unless I'm in any real danger."

"Well you need to write them anyway. If you don't want to mention your scar, fine. But, you promised you'd update them on your exams." She said, pulling a roll of parchment and a quill from her bag.

Taking the parchment from her, he slouched against the tree and began to scribble an update to Tawny and Remus.

_ Tawny and Remus, _

_ I just finished exams. I think they went well. I don't think I did as great as Hermione, but when it came to the practical portions, minus Potions. But, that one isn't really a surprise... _

He continued writing, trying to fill up the parchment with as much of an update as he could muster, but he couldn't help but continue to think about his scar, and the stone, and the imminent danger approaching them that no one but him seemed to be worried about in the slightest.

Then again, he thought Hermione was right. Dumbledore would never let anything happen to the stone. That's why he had Hagrid make Fluffy the guard dog. Who would be able to get past a three headed beast like him? No one. Well, Hagrid would be able to. There had to be a secret. But, Hagrid wouldn't tell anyone about how to get past Fluffy, would he? No. He wouldn't betray Dumbledore's trust like that. Well, not on purpose, anyway. Hagrid did have a habit of saying more than he should.

Then it hit him. The next thing he knew he was shoving the parchment in his pocket and dragging Hermione and Ron along with him to the gamekeepers’ hut for answers.

After a long chat at Hagrid's that confirmed all of his suspicions (and then some), and two failed warnings to Professor McGonagall about Snape, Harry decided he couldn't wait around any longer for help from the adults. He told Hermione and Ron that he was going to through the trapdoor, and after the stone in hopes of keeping Voldemort - whatever was left of him - from getting his hands on the one thing that could give him everlasting life. Anything that could bring him back to life in the slightest form, really.

While his two best friends protested at first, but ultimately agreed to let him go if they accompanied him on his dangerous mission. After everyone left the common room that night, he scrambled up the steps to his dormitory to get the invisibility cloak. Before he left, he doubled checked that he had everything. He reached into his pocket to make sure his wand was still in its place when he felt the crumpled up parchment from earlier. His letter to the closest thing he had to parents.

He knew they would be furious at him for doing this, for risking his life. But he had to save the stone. He had to keep it away from Voldemort at all costs. It was worth the risk. If he died trying to save the stone, then so be it. Realizing that might not be a reality, he flattened out the parchment, scratched out his original letter and wrote:

_ Tawny and Remus, _

_ What I'm about to do is dangerous, but it's the most important thing I've ever done. You've raised me to be brave, and stand up for what its right. This is right. If I don't make it back, just remember that I love you guys, more than you know. _

_ Harry _

With that, he folded up the wrinkled letter and laid it on his maid bed before sweeping out of the room, and off into danger.

Harry woke up with a shooting headache. Unsure of how he got there, after looking around he realized he was in the hospital wing. On his bedside table, was a huge pile of sweets. The tags on the treats suggested his friends had sent them. He went to reach for one, but when he pulled his hand, he noticed someone had been holding it.

Looking to his right, he saw Tawny fast asleep, resting her head on his bed. Her hand was tightly wrapped around his. Remus sat in a chair beside her, also asleep. He'd fallen asleep with his head on his shoulder. A book, titled,  _The Many Uses of Wolfsbane_ , laid open on his chest.

After the events of last night, it did not surprise Harry that Professor Dumbledore had sent for them. If he hadn't, and Harry had mentioned it to them when he came home for the summer, he was sure Tawny would hex Dumbledore (and himself) into the next year. Moving to sit up, he reached for his glasses. The movement woke Tawny, who immediately threw out an arm to shake Remus. He sat up abruptly, dropping his book into the floor.

"Harry, how are you feeling?" She asked, brushing a few hairs out of his eyes. "What all happened last night?"

Thinking back to the night before, he suddenly remembered the stone. Urgently, he patted at his pockets. He had it the previous night, where did it go? "The stone, where is the stone? Did he get it?" He asked her, clutching her arm tightly.

"I assure you the stone is fine, Harry." He heard the calm voice of Albus Dumbledore say. "I retrieved it from you when I pulled Professor Quirrell off you last night."

Harry looked to Tawny expecting her to be asking a million questions to Professor Dumbledore, but she remained silent. Instead all her focus was on him. Dumbledore must have told her and Remus about what happened when they arrived.

"You saved me, Professor?"

"Yes, just in time. Professor Quirrell nearly killed you to get the stone." He felt Tawny flinch at Professor Dumbledore's words. She was trying to put on a brave face for him, but he could tell she was still scared.

For the next half hour, Dumbledore answered all of Harry's questions, explaining what happened with Lord Voldemort, what happened to the stone, how he managed to retrieve it, and about Snape's involvement. When Dumbledore mentioned that Professor Snape had saved his life at the Quidditch match earlier in the term, both Tawny and Remus sat up a little straighter.

"He did what?" Remus asked, quietly. A look of shock masked his face. Tawny's expression mirrored his. Harry was surprised at the revelation as well, but not nearly as much as his guardians. "He hated James. Why would he help his son?"

"My belief is that he wanted to repay his debt to James. Without that hanging over him, he could resume hating your father, Harry."

Still confused, Harry turned to Tawny and Remus. Both seemed to know exactly what the professor was talking about. "What did he owe my dad?"

"His life." Answered the Headmaster.

"What?" Harry was the only one that seemed surprise by the answer.

Remus dropped his head, and rubbed the back of his neck. Harry believed he looked uncomfortable about the situation. As did Tawny. Had they known what Dumbledore meant? How had his dad saved Snape's life? Before he could ask anyone, Dumbledore had steered the conversation away from Snape an onto the sweets on Harry's bedside table.


	6. Birthday Wishes and Warnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This chapter may include quotes from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Any of those quotes belong to J.K. Rowling.

_Second Year_

Tawny sighed, leaning back against the door of Exam Room 6. Her patient, Valerie Walden, had been in and out of St. Mungo’s for the past week insisting that something was wrong with her baby because she was overdue. Tawny had assured her every day when she had come in that babies are late all the time. “Some just want to cook a little longer.” Tawny would tell her, but she kept insisting. Well, today, she came running through the doors, this time actually having something to freak out about: labor.

For the past hour, Tawny had been in the exam room, assessing Mrs. Walden and trying to calm her down. It was her and her husband’s first child, and obviously the two were quite frightened. Although, they were prepared with questions. Tawny wasn’t sure how many questioned she had been asked, but now her head was spinning. After the millionth question, Tawny had told the couple that she had another patient to attend to (a complete lie) and ducked out of the room.

“Are you okay, Tawn?” Tawny turned her head to focus on her friend, and co-worker, Violet Thornberry. The healer was sporting her typical white robes with purple stitching, and hair the same shade as her name. She’d died it that color years ago, on a dare. Her boyfriend - now husband – had told her it suited her, and she decided to keep it up. She’d been dawning the color so long Tawny couldn’t remember her natural hair color.

Tawny shook her head and passed the clipboard to Violet. “Mrs. Walden. Oh, Merlin. No wonder you look like you’re about to pull your hair out.” Violet chuckled, returning the clipboard. “Good luck with that one.”

“Actually,” Tawny smirked joining her friend as they walked down the corridor, “she’s your patient now.”

Violet stopped in her tracks just as the two reached the front desk. “What?” She asked with wide eyes. “Please Tawn, anyone but her.”

“I’m taking the afternoon off to go with Remus and Harry to Diagon Alley, remember? It’s Harry’s birthday.” Violet groaned at Tawny’s answer, and gently beat her head against the desk.

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t. You love me, Vi.” Tawny smiled, trading her clipboard with the secretary, Melinda, for a couple of patient files.

“Fine, I don’t hate you. I hate boss you that gets to pass off any patient she wants.”

Six months prior, Tawny had been made Head of the Department of Magical Deliveries. Finally, the former Head had retired and suggested to the Ministry that they name Tawny as the new department head. Everyone in the department – everyone in the hospital – knew that Tawny was a shoe-in for the position. So, now, after being a healer for fourteen years, she’d gotten her promotion.

Even though she had her own office now, she still was a healer. She still saw patients and delivered babies. The only difference now, besides the added responsibility, was she was able to decide when she came and went. When Harry was off and Hogwarts, she’d actually worked longer hours. Since summer rolled around, she’s taken more time off. She’d check in a littler earlier, and head home early afternoon. However, with the new position meant she was the first person notified in case of an emergency, or urgent matter. There had been several nights since she took the position that she’s left in the middle of the night to resolve issues.

“Well, boss me pays you, so you ought to love me.” Tawny smirked. “Melinda, please leave any messages and paperwork for me in my office, unless they’re urgent. I’ll check into them tomorrow morning. Oh, and send for me if Mrs. Clarke goes into labor. I’ve already assured her I’d be the one to deliver her baby. She’s not due for another week, but babies make their own schedules.” Melinda agreed, jotting down a few notes.

“Oh, Tawny, and owl dropped off some flowers for you about half an hour ago. I put them on your desk.” Tawny nodded, and whispered a quick thank you before heading towards her office with Violet on her heels.

“Let me guess, they’re from that guy from the Department of Creature Induced Injuries? What’s his name again? Dean? Dave? Daniel?”

“His name is Damian, and I’m not interested.” Tawny rolled her eyes and opened the door to her office. Like Melinda had said, the bouquet of flowers was sitting a vase in the center of her desk. Orange tulips. They were pretty, but far from any kind of flower that Tawny actually wanted. Ignoring the flower, Tawny settled into her desk chair, and began flipping through per patient charts.

Violet, however, did take notice to the flowers, as well as the parchment stuck between two petals. “Look what we have here.” She chimed, snatching up the note and flopping into one of the chairs opposite Tawny. Violet kicked her feet up on the other chair, and read the note out to Tawny, “ _Dear Tawny, I hope the flowers brighten up your day. I know you were busy last week, but if you like, we could get together for lunch this week. Stop by the first floor and we can make plans. – Damian_. We’ll isn’t he sweet. Why doesn’t Christopher send me flowers?”

“Next time I see Chris, I’ll tell him to send you some.” Tawny said, not looking up from the charts.

“You know, he’s cute, Tawny. You should have lunch with him.”

“I told you, Vi, I’m not interested in Damian.”

“Why not?” There was a long silence, as Tawny refused to tear her focus from her work. Even though Tawny wasn’t saying anything, Violet couldn’t help but notice Tawny running her fingers over the diamond ring on her left hand. She sighed, and stood up. “It’s been eleven years.” Violet whispered, laying her hand on Tawny’s forearm. “Sirius would understand if you decided to move on.”

Tawny looked up, but not at her friend. Instead, her gaze shifted to the framed photographs in the corner of her desk. One, was of Remus holding a three-year-old, Harry. He was giggling and running his hands all over Remus’s face. Remus laughed as he pretended to bit Harry’s fingers, only making Harry giggle more. As cute as that one was, the one she really focused on was the second photo. That one was of a shaggy black dog. All day the dog would take turns sticking out it’s tongue, tilting its head and ‘smirking’ – yes, smirking – and pawing in her direction as if it was waving.

“No one will ever compare to him, Vi.”

Before Violet could protest, Tawny’s fireplace shimmered bright green and both Remus and Harry came tumbling out of the flames. Remus pulled his wand from his pocket and gently tapped both him and Harry with it, vanishing the soot off their clothes.

“That’s better.” He smiled, tucking his back into the pocket of his robes. “Sorry, were late. I couldn’t get this one out of bed. Just cause it’s your birthday, doesn’t mean you can sleep the day away.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t try.” Harry laughed, turning to Tawny and Violet. “Hullo, Violet.” He waved. “Tawny, I like your office. It’s much nicer than Mrs. Fletchney’s office was. Probably because yours isn’t covered in cat fur.”

“I’m more of a dog person, myself.” Tawny said, forcing Remus to choke back a laugh. Harry looked up at his uncle, clearly not understanding the joke. “Are you read to go, birthday boy?”

“Whenever you are.”

“Then let’s go.” Tawny stuffed a file of paperwork in her bag, promising herself she’d get to it later that night. “Violet, you’re officially in charge until I get back in the morning.”

“I won’t let you down, boss.” She gave Tawny a quick salute and made to leave. “Oh, Harry, Happy 12th Birthday.”

“Thanks, Violet.” He said, just ask the three apparated off to Diagon Alley.

* * *

After a long day of shopping for a few birthday presents, and a quick stop at Florean Fortescue’s for ice cream the three headed home. Remus cooked dinner, while Harry polished his Nimbus 2000 with his new broom polish, and Tawny worked on her endless pile of paperwork. Although, Harry did convince her to take a break with him for a game of wizard chess. He we determined to get better, and have even the slimmest chance of beating Ron. However, he had a feeling that no matter how much he practiced, he still wouldn’t be able to outplay Ron at wizard chess.

Not long after Tawny beat him at chess – even on his birthday she wouldn’t let him win that easily – the four sat down for dinner. They were in the middle of discussing the new school year when suddenly, there was a loud CRACK, and the three of them nearly fell out of their chairs. Standing in the middle of the kitchen table, with one foot in the mashed potatoes was small creature with large pointy ears and wide eyes. A dirty sheet – maybe a pillowcase – was all he wore. “Oi! Dobby is so sorry! Dobby did not mean to ruin Harry Potter’s dinner!” The house elf stepped back, and tumbled off the side of the table hitting the floor with a thud.

Remus immediately pulled Dobby off the floor, and set him back on the table. “Are you okay?” He asked, dusting him off.

“Dobby deserves it. Dobby ruined dinner. Dobby must punish himself.” He squeaked, hitting himself over the head with a serving spoon.

“There is no need for that!” Remus reached for the spoon, pulling it from Dobby’s tiny fists. “You didn’t ruin anything. Everything is fine.” Dobby didn’t seem to believe him, and reached for another spoon, but Harry snatched it up before the elf could.

“Dobby, was it?” Tawny began, turning to the elf. He nodded, rubbing his hands together and flinching away from her. “You’re welcome to join us for dinner, but something tells me that’s not why you are here.”

“D – dinner? No – no Dobby couldn’t. Dobby has _never_ been asked to join a family for dinner. Dobby couldn’t.”

“Then you haven’t met the right families.” Remus said, smiling to the elf. He handed dobby a biscuit and Dobby burst into tears. Harry had encountered a couple of house elves before in his life, but he had never spoken to one. He didn’t realize offering food to an elf should result in crying.

Along with the tears, Dobby had resulted to hitting himself with the only thing he could, his hands. “Bad Dobby!” Harry almost leapt forward to keep the elf from hitting himself any more. He took both of Dobby’s small fists in his hands, barely having to hold to stop him.

“No more hitting yourself. Not here.”

“Dobby has to punish himself, Harry Potter, sir. Dobby almost spoke ill of his family… if they knew Dobby was here…” The elf shuddered, blinking a few tears from his bulging eyes. “Dobby has to punish himself when he returns home. Pressing Dobby’s ears in the oven should work.”

“Won’t your family notice if you burn your ears?” Harry looked up at his uncle, seeing the solemn look on his face, before returning to Dobby.

“Dobby doubts it, Harry Potter, sir. Dobby punishes himself every day. Dobby’s family encourages it. Sometimes, they tell Dobby to punish himself more. Dobby’s family is not kind like you, Harry Potter, sir. Or you Tawny Lovegood, miss. Or you, Remus Lupin, sir. You are kind to Dobby.

“Does everyone treat their house elves like this?” Harry asked, turning to Tawny. He certainly hoped not. How could anyone hurt someone for helping? Or at least trying to. Harry remembered earlier in the week, breaking a dish when trying to help Remus clean up the kitchen after dinner. The plate, slippery from the soap and water, slid through his hands onto the tile. When Remus saw the plate in a million pieces, he only chuckled and reminded Harry “beware of falling dishes,” before simply repairing the dish. He couldn’t imagine Remus making him shut his ears in the oven door for something so frivolous.

“Not everyone. But, some families, such as Dobby’s, do. It’s more common than you may think.” Tawny replied, resting her hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“If they’re cruel to you, why don’t you leave them?”

“He can’t.” Remus added. “House elves are bound to their master’s for life. The only way for Dobby to leave, is to be set free.”

“How do we set him free? How can we help?” He begged, searching for a way to help the poor elf. Harry’s questions only resulted in more loud crying, and Dobby frantically trying to pull his hands from Harry’s.

“Harry Potter wants to help Dobby… Dobby had heard that Harry Potter was great, but Dobby never knew how much…”

Harry flushed, shaking his head. “I’m not that great, really. Much to the disappointment of these two,” he gestured to his guardians, “I’m not even the brightest in my year. My friend Hermione has that honor.”

“Harry Potter is humble and modest. Harry Potter does not speak of his defeat of the powerful wizard, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named –”

“You mean Voldemort?” Dobby flinched at the name. “Sorry.” Harry sometimes forgot how people disliked, the name. Tawny and Remus had never had a problem saying Voldemort, so neither had Harry. If they weren’t scared of the name, why should he be?

“Dobby heard that you battled the Dark Lord l-last term at s-school.” Harry nodded, feeling Tawny’s grip tighten on his shoulder ever so slightly. “Harry Potter is so brave to fight the Dark Lord, again. But, Harry Potter, Dobby is here to warn you and Harry Potter’s _parents_ even If Dobby has to punish himself later. _Harry Potter is in great danger_. _Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts_.”

Harry shut his eyes, and bowed his head. Of everything the elf could have said, he had to tell him – in front of Tawny and Remus – that he was in danger. Harry could feel how thick the tension in the room was now. Although the room was silent, he knew that Tawny’s head was spinning with worry. He had already overheard Tawny asking Remus if she thought it was safe to send him back to Hogwarts this year. Remus had done some major convincing to calm her down. Of course, she was worried. Once again Voldemort had managed to reach him. But, he was gone now, wasn’t he? She should have nothing to worry about. But, the word of one house elf was possibly going to stop him from going back to school.

“What kind of danger, you say?” Harry sighed, letting go of Dobby’s hands to run his own through his messy hair.

“Someone is plotting terrible things at Hogwarts, Harry Potter, sir. Dobby has known for months, sir, that if Harry Potter goes back to school he will be putting himself in grave danger.”

Neither Harry or his guardians bothered to ask exactly what ‘terrible things’ entailed. They didn’t want to resort the elf to hurt himself anymore. Instead, Remus asked, “If the school was in danger, wouldn’t the headmaster know about it? Not that I don’t believe you, Dobby, but surely Albus Dumbledore would know about a sinister plot going on at his school.” Harry internally cheered for Remus’s voice of reason.

“Albus Dumbledore is a powerful wizard, as powerful, if not more powerful than He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was… but Dobby knows that not even the great Albus Dumbledore had the powers to stop… no one has the powers…” Dobby couldn’t finish before he jumped to empty Remus’s plate onto the table and proceeded to hit himself over the head with it.

Tawny waved her wand, making the plate vanish from the elf’s hands. Dobby turned to her. He stepped across the table, and fell to his knees in front of her. He took her hand with both of his, looking up to her with worrisome eyes. Harry knew that whatever he said next was only going to decrease his chances of returning to school in a month.

“Tawny Lovegood, miss. You cannot let, Harry Potter return to Hogwarts. Harry Potter is too im-important to lose. Tawny Lovegood must b-believe Dobby.” Tawny swallowed hard before looking up to Remus, unsure of what to say.

“Tawny, Uncle Remus, you can’t be considering this! It’s Hogwarts! It’s the safest place in the world!”

“Voldemort begs to differ.” Tawny said, causing Dobby to cover his ears at the mention of the name.

“Dobby must go. Dobby’s master is looking for him. Please listen to Dobby. Harry Potter cannot go back to school.” With a _CRACK_ he was gone, leaving the room in silent worry.

“Remus, we have to really consider this –”

“No, you don’t!”

“Harry this is your safety, were talking about.” Remus added. Harry groaned, seeing Remus had switched sides.

“Hogwarts is safe! I’ll take up residence in the hospital wing so Pomfrey can check me daily to make sure I’m not dying there. I’ll use the invisibility cloak to walk to class if you’re worried about me getting into danger by walking in the halls. I won’t venture out of the castle except to visit Hagrid – or I’ll stop seeing Hagrid if you guys think that walking on the grounds is dangerous. If I have to I’ll write to you every day to let you know I’m safe. I’ll keep you so updated you get sick of receiving letters. Hedwig will end up hating me for making her fly so much, but whatever it takes I’ll do it. Just let me go to Hogwarts.”

“We’ll discuss it.”

“Great, that means no. That’s exactly what I wanted for my birthday. Happy Birthday, Harry! Guess what? You can’t go back to school.” Harry stood up from the table, leaving Tawny and Remus without saying another word.


	7. Protesting

_Second Year_

_Ron,_

_Thanks for the birthday present. I’m eating the chocolate frogs now, as comfort food. What do I need it for? Glad you asked. Guess who crashed dinner last night? A house elf. Guess why? To deliver an ominous message that I was in danger. Basically, Tawny and Uncle Remus interpreted it as, “you won’t send Harry back to Hogwarts if you value his life.” I think the warning is a load of rubbish. What place is safer than Hogwarts? Nowhere. Yet, Tawny and Uncle Remus don’t think so. They’re seriously considering not letting me go back. Even if Dobby’s warning is true, I’ve been in danger all my life and I’ve survived. What “terrible things” are going to try and kill me now? They can’t be any worse than Voldemort on the back of Professor Quirrell’s head, right? Uncle Remus can usually convince Tawny I’ll be okay. I’ll be praying to Merlin that he’s on my side._

_Harry_

Harry tied the parchment to Hedwig’s leg and sent her flying off to the Burrow. He left his bedroom window open, letting the cool night breeze fill the room. Flopping down on the bed, he looked up at the ceiling, starring at the stars Tawny and Remus had attached to it with sticking charms. When he was little, Tawny and Remus would take turns telling him stories about the constellations the stars formed. His favorite ones, usually involved the constellation, Canis Major, and its brightest star Sirius. Most of the time, Tawny and Remus would end up telling a story about Sirius and his antics and Hogwarts, alongside his friends.

Even though he’d never met his godfather, he felt as if he knew him. From Tawny and Remus’s stories, he seemed daring, fearless, and brave. He was bold and a character, and was always the talk of the school for leading some great prank for his friends. Harry knew that his guardians used to be like that too, but with how they were acting now, he couldn’t picture them being carefree and willing to take the risks. Harry wished Sirius was there now. If Sirius were there he’d have convinced Tawny and Remus to let him go back to Hogwarts before Dobby had even left. What he wouldn’t give for Sirius to be able to write to them from Azkaban. One letter and he’d be back to Hogwarts in no time.

“Harry?” He heard Tawny call through his bedroom door. “Are you hungry? Remus made dinner.”

“I’m not hungry.” He lied, unwrapping another chocolate frog. To tell the truth, he hadn’t left the room for more than a few minutes to use the toilet since the fight the night before. As much as his stomach growled for food other than the candy he had stashed away, he wouldn’t give in. If his protest was going to work, he couldn’t give in by going down to dinner. Instead, he decided that living off of chocolate frogs would have to do until Tawny and Remus agreed to let him go back to Hogwarts.

“If you change your mind, we’ll leave you plate in the kitchen, alright?”

Downstairs, Remus waved his wand, compelling the dishes to glide from the kitchen cabinet onto the dining table. He only set the table for two places, knowing that Harry’s protesting was only going to continue. He did however, leave a plate on the counter and charmed it to keep warm until Harry chose to sneak down later to eat it. He had only just finished when Tawny came down the stairs. As he suspected, she shook her head, indicating her dinner offer had failed.

“Everything is going to be fine, Tawn.” Remus said, pulling out her chair for her. She mouthed a quick thank you before, slumping into her chair.

“He hates us. He thinks we’re never going to let him go back to Hogwarts.”

“Are we?” Remus replied, raising an eyebrow. “You already know how I feel on the subject. You’re the one that needs convincing.”

“I know you want to let him go back, but what if Dobby is telling the truth? What if Harry is in serious danger?”

“Dobby may be telling the truth, or at least what he thinks is the truth. Both you and I know that Harry is safe in Dumbledore’s hands. Don’t forget he is rather resilient, and has two friends that will fight to the death to protect him. Ron did risk his life fighting a giant game of killer chess to protect Harry. Oh, and that Hermione Granger… she’s smarter than the two of us put together at her age. Now that’s saying something. If anyone can keep Harry safe, it’s the two of them.”

“I’m not denying that they are helpful, and are loyal friends. But they are also right in there when Harry gets into trouble. Hermione was the reason Harry and Ron decided to take on a giant troll on Halloween last year. And if you recall Dumbledore’s explanation, they faced a three-headed dog, a death snare, as you mentioned – a giant game of killer chess, and a set of potions that could have poisoned them. Oh, and Lord Voldemort!”

“You left out the parts about detention in the forbidden forest, and Hagrid’s dragon, Norbert.”

“Yes, I did. Thank you for reminding me.” Tawny sighed, leaning her head back. “We send him off to the safest school in the world and he actively seeks for ways to get himself killed. You think sending him back to that place, where someone is purposefully trying to kill him is going to make sure he returns home alive?”

“When you put it that way, sending him to Hogwarts is risky. But, Tawny isn’t it better for him to go to school and learn to protect himself. You and I can only do so much to protect him from here. Besides, if we keep him here he will find a way to leave. I would rather us send him back knowing he will have the highest amount of protection than keep him here and have him sneak out in the middle of the night to get back to school. We both know he will. It’s just the kind of crazy stunt James and Sirius would pull. Honestly, we would probably do the same.”

Thinking it over, Tawny pushed her food around on her plate. Deep down she knew Remus was right, but she couldn’t help but worry. When James and Lily made her and Sirius Harry’s godparents, she promised she would do everything in her power to protect him. After last year, she couldn’t help but wonder if she was failing them.

“Do you think it’s worth the risk?” She asked, looking up at Remus.

“I do.”

“Then we’ll tell him in the morning.”

* * *

 

Up in his room, Harry had fallen asleep with his back against his bedroom door. At one point, he had his ear pressed against the wood trying to listen in on Tawny and Remus’s conversation. He would have tried to sneak out into the hallway, but he knew the moment his bedroom door opened, the conversation would come to a quick end. To his disappointment, he couldn’t hear much. Both his guardians seemed to be doing their best to talk calmly, although occasionally he would hear Tawny exclaiming about all the trouble he got up to last year.

He wished he could hear their conversation. He was dying to know if Remus could change her mind, or if Remus felt as she did. He thought Remus was on his side, but the longer he went without an answer, he wasn’t so sure his uncle was trying to convince Tawny at all. What he wouldn’t give to land his hands on a prototype of Fred and George’s extendable ears. The twins had been working on the magical listening device for quite some time, yet the hadn’t yet perfected it. At this point, he didn’t care if the ears buzzed the whole time he was listening as long as he had the slightest idea of how the conversation was leaning.

At some point during the conversation, Harry had begun to doze off only to be shaken awake. Sleepily, he opened his eyes to find his best friend kneeling beside him. “Ron?” Harry groaned, rubbing his eyes beneath his wire-rimmed glasses. “What are you doing here?”

“I got your letter. You said Tawny and Remus weren’t going to let you come back to Hogwarts, so I came to get you. Well, we did.” Ron replied, motioning to the window. To Harry’s surprise, Fred and George were hovering outside his window in the Weasley’s flying Ford Anglia. On Ron’s signal, the twins climbed through both the car and bedroom windows. “Hullo, Harry.” They said in unison. Harry was almost certain they practiced that.

“If Tawny and Remus won’t let you go back to Hogwarts, mum and dad will. Hurry up mate, and pack your trunk. We have to get going before the sun comes up. We don’t want the muggles to see us.” Without stopping to think through what would happen when Tawny and Remus realized he had vanished, Harry threw as much of his stuff as possible into his trunk. He had to get back to Hogwarts, and this seemed to be the only way he was going to do it.

After he had finished packing, Fred and George helped him stuff his trunk into the car. They tried their best to remain quiet, but they failed to do so when George knocked the side of Harry’s trunk into the car door. Harry winced at the noise, and the pretty dent in the left passenger door. “Shhh!” Ron hissed, climbing in after Harry’s trunk.

“Next time, you carry the trunk!” George scowled, as he followed his twin brother into the front seats. Harry doubled checked his bedroom as he handed off Hedwig in her cage to Ron. The owl screeched as she wasn’t a fan of having her cage turned sideways to fit through the car window. “Shhh, Hedwig. It’s alright.” Harry whispered, trying to soothe the bird. “Please be quiet, you’ll wake up Tawny and Remus.”

Which was exactly what happened. Remus stepped outside his door, wrapping himself in his robe. Across from him, Tawny had one the same thing, hearing the commotion coming from down the corridor. They gave each other a knowing look before making their way to Harry’s bedroom door.

Tawny and Remus took turns knocking for a few minutes before they had had enough. With a quick charm, the door easily swung open to reveal and empty room and an open window with the curtains billowing in breeze of the cool night air.

“He didn’t.” Tawny froze, unable to move from the doorway. Without even entering the room, she knew he had run off. Most of his clothes were missing, and the floor board he hid candy, and other items had been pulled up and the space emptied of its contents.

“He did.” Remus, said gaining her attention. He stood in front of the window, pointing out into the night sky. Crossing to the window, she saw it: Arthur’s Ford Anglia disappearing across the horizon. “I –”

“If you’re going to say I told you so, I don’t want to hear it.”

“I wasn’t.” Tawny turned to him, raising an eyebrow. “Okay I was. Shall we go get him?” Remus asked, extending his hand.

Tawny took one last look out into the night before nodding, and talking Remus’s hand.

“Time to go spoil his plans. He’s going to love it.” With a pop, the two vanished, leaving an empty house behind.


	8. Who's Going Black to Hogwarts?

_Second Year_

Harry had been in Mr. Weasley’s Ford Anglia a handful of times. Neither Tawny or Remus had a car, because, well they’re wizards, why would they need one? But, Arthur had the car as one of his muggle projects. If they every needed a car, they would just go to Molly and Arthur. Harry had heard rumors from the Weasleys' that Arthur had enchanted the car to fly, but until Ron, Fred, and George had showed up at his bedroom window, he had never seen it happen.

Flying in the car was not nearly as thrilling as flying on a broomstick. Instead it was more relaxing. He laid back against the car’s leather interior, closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep before arriving at the Burrow. He knew the moment they landed he wouldn’t have much time to convince Mr. and Mrs. Weasley that his surprise visit was necessary for his education before they contacted Tawny and Remus. So, as they flew he spent the time going over every possible tactic to bring them to his side. He knew if they backed him, then it would be much easier to convince his guardians to let him return to school.

Harry wasn’t sure when he dozed off during his brainstorming session, only that he was awakened by Fred’s harsh landing on the dirt path that led to the Weasleys' shed. According to Ron, the sun had only come up a short while before they arrived, indicating it was still early in the morning. Harry felt relieved. Maybe Tawny and Remus weren’t up yet. Maybe they hadn’t noticed he left, and he would have ample time to talk to Mrs. Weasley.

After the four did their best to pull the car back into the shed, they gathered Harry’s belongings and headed inside the house. Harry’s plans to talk to Molly and Arthur were dashed them moment the boys walked in the house. Sitting before them, in their pajamas, at the kitchen table were none other than Tawny, Remus, and Mrs. Weasley. As they heard the boys come in, Molly and Tawny’s conversation ceased, and Remus immediately put down his copy of the _Prophet_ to address them.

“Tawny, Remus, how nice of you to come and visit? Nice morning we’re having, isn’t it?” George joked, trying to defuse the tension. Harry on the other hand was in no joking mood. He was practically frozen at the sight of them. He should have known better to think that we would have gotten away with it, but he thought he at least had more time.

 “How did you…” Harry trailed off, trying to wrap his mind around it.

“Next time you’re planning on sneaking out of the house, try not to make so much noise. It really does ruin the escape plan if you can’t keep it a secret.” Remus said. Tawny shot him a glare, but Harry could’ve sworn she was trying not to smile. “Not that I recommend you sneaking out.”

“And you three!” Harry felt Ron jump next to him when Mrs. Weasley stood up next to him. “You just up and left in the middle the night! No note! Car gone! You could’ve been hurt! You could’ve been seen!”

“Sorry mum, but they weren’t going to let him go back to Hogwarts! We had to go get him!” Ron said, trying to earn some sympathy.

“That is not true. Harry assumed we were not going to let him go back.” Tawny added, trying to keep her voice calm.

“So, you are? I’m going back?” Harry couldn’t help but feel the excitement rush through him. For days, he felt as though he wasn’t going to go back. But now, he felt hopeful, even if it was just for a second. Instead of confirming or denying, Tawny and Remus remained quiet, keeping him in suspense.

“You three, come with me.” Mrs. Weasley began. “We’ll let them talk while you get a head start at de-gnoming the garden.”

“Really, mum? We just did that last week.” Fred groaned.

“You should have thought of that before stealing your father’s car and flying off into the night! Now let’s go.”

Molly ushered the boys from the room, leaving Harry to await Tawny and Remus’s response alone. “So, do I get to go back?”

“After this little stunt you pulled, we shouldn’t.” Tawny glared, making Harry’s excited fade. “Sneaking out of the house was incredibly irresponsible, reckless, and dangerous. Sending you back is almost guaranteeing that you’ll end up in trouble with this kind of behavior.”

“Tawny, Uncle Remus please –”

“I’m not finished.” Tawny stopped him. “Regardless, Remus and I have agreed that it is in your best interest to send you back to school.” Harry almost jumped up in joy, but held back because of the serious look on Tawny’s face. She motioned for him to take a seat at the end of the table where Mrs. Weasley had been sitting before.

“Harry, we want you to know that we didn’t make this decision lightly. Every decision that we make, that concerns you, is always talked over between the two of us thoroughly. That’s why it took so long for us to come to a decision.” Remus said, resting against the table.

“The night you were born, Sirius, Remus, and I made a promise to your parents to always keep you safe, no matter what. That means that we will do whatever it takes to make sure that you get to live a long life. The life your parents wanted for you.”

“We understand that this is your life, but Harry, you’re only twelve. We are your guardians, and every decision we make it to fulfill that promise we made all those years ago. So, even if you don’t like it, we have the right to pull you out of school if we think it is going to keep you safe.”

“While we are sending you go back, we need you to know that Dumbledore is going to keep a close eye on the situation at hand. We don’t want to repeat what happened last year. If he tells us that your life is truly in danger, then we’ll make the decision on whether we want to pull you out. We know that’s not what you want. We hope to Merlin that Dobby is wrong.” Tawny said, taking Harry’s hand in her own. “But, we love you as if you were our own. All we want is to keep you safe.”

“I love you guys, too.” Harry said, jumping up to hug them both. “I’m sorry I left. I just thought that it you saw how badly I want to go back, you’d let me.”

“We know how much you want to be there. We were kids once too, you know?” Remus, added. “Hogwarts was always a place where we felt wanted. Just like you, Hogwarts wasn’t just a school for us, it was home. Some of our best memories are inside those castle walls. We would never want to take that away from you if we didn’t have to. You just have to trust us, Harry.”

“I do, trust you. I promise.”

“Also, promise not to run away again, okay?”

“I promise.”

“Good.” Tawny said, kissing him on the cheek. “Now, go help Ron, Fred, and George de-gnome the garden.”

“But I thought –”

“You thought that was it? Just because we forgave the sneaking off in the flying car doesn’t mean there’s no punishment. This is just the beginning. Go on. I’m sure they need the help.” Harry groaned before heading out the back door to meet up with the boys.

“Look at that. Co-parenting at its finest.” Remus joked, throwing an arm around Tawny’s shoulders. “Now we just have to hope he doesn’t steal anymore flying cars.”

* * *

 

Not long after the flight of the Ford Anglia, letters to returning Hogwarts students were sent out. That meant the annual back to school trip to Diagon Alley was in order. Tawny, Harry, and Remus met the Weasleys at Diagon Alley. After a quick trip by Gringotts, the large group planned to bounce from shop to shop to collect their supplies on the latest supply list.

First up was buying this year’s textbooks at Flourish and Blotts. Usually the store was busy, but never as busy as it was that day. The entire shop was filled with people wall to wall buying books. Not just any books. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor had assigned seven of Gilderoy Lockhart’s twelve books for their class that term.

Entering the shop, the group could tell what all the commotion was about. Standing at the front of the room was none other than the Gilderoy Lockhart signing all his books that were bring purchased that day. Adoring fans, the overwhelming majority being the women of the room, where fawning over the wizard and asking him questions about his books and his life. Lockhart would take the time to answer each question, emphasizing his heroics in every situation. He’d finish with his signature smile and wink, making the women scream and nearly faint.

The staff was working as fast as possible to check out customers, but every time they would get a successful rhythm going, Lockhart would slow them down with another hero story and photo opp. The group stood in line for what felt like hours before they could get to the register.

As Molly was checking out her kids’ books, Remus turned to an unamused Tawny. “How are you the only woman in here that is not aweing over Lockhart?”

“Oh, Remus. You know I like the bad boys.” Tawny replied, winking at him.

“He is immensely well traveled, and has written nine books about his defeating dark forces. As much as I hate to admit it, that seems quite impressive.”

“If you like him so much, why don’t you date him?”

“I’m afraid Gilderoy is not my type. But if he was, I’d have an army of women willing to fight me for him, including Molly.” Remus directed their attention to her, fawning over Lockhart and his shiny white smile and he signed all of her kids’ textbooks.

After she had paid for the many set so his books, the Weasley kids gathered their books and stepped aside for Tawny and Remus to pay for Harry’s.

“My, my, look what we have here. It seems that I am not the only celebrity here today. Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Come here, we must get a picture together.” Before anyone could protest, Lockhart had pulled Harry around the table, and threw an arm over his shoulder. A photographer immediately started snapping photos of the two. “Nice big smile, Harry. Together you and I are worth the front page.” Harry flashed an uncomfortable smile, and looked to tawny and Remus for help.

“Gilderoy, I think that’s enough photos.” Tawny said, trying to reach for Harry.

“You. I know you.” Lockhart said, catching her hand. “Merlin’s beard, Tawny Lovegood, my favorite prefect. How long has it been?”

“It’s been a while, yes. Gilderoy, if you don’t mind, can we get Harry’s books? We still have some more school supplies to get –”

“For you, anything. In fact, I’ll go a step further.” He smiled, even bigger than before if that was possible. This time he spoke louder, addressing the room. “Harry Potter will go home with my entire book collection, free of charge!”

“That’s not necessary –” Both Harry and Tawny tried to protest.

“Also, I think now is the right to time to announce my new challenge: Teaching.”

“Teaching?”

“I have been traveling and learning for so long. Now I am going to share my vast knowledge from my travels with the world. I have accepted the defense against the dark arts teaching position at my alma mater, Hogwarts!”

“Wow.” Tawny said, surprised. The rest of the room erupted with cheers of excitement. “Thank you, for the books, we’ll just be going.” Tawny motioned to Harry who wriggled out of Lockhart’s grasp.

“Tawny. I’m sorry about what happened with Sirius.” Lockhart said with the least amount of sincerity in his eyes. “Feel free to write me any time if you would like to talk about it. I can arrange a dinner if you like. There is this lovely restaurant around the corner. I saved the owner from a tragic troll attack –”

“I’m sorry, Gilderoy, I have to go.” Tawny cut him off and turned to usher Harry and Remus through the crowd, as every woman in the room have her deathly glares. She kept them going until they had made their way up the street to a bench as far away from Flourish and Blotts as she could get them.

“Okay, can someone please explain what just happened?” Harry asked, setting the pile of books down on the bench.

“I’d like to know too.” Remus said, smirking at Tawny.

“Back in our days a school, Gilderoy may have had a slight crush on me.”

“A slight crush?” Harry said, raising an eyebrow. “More like a slight obsession. Even I could notice that.”

“Okay, yes.”

“Please tell me Sirius knew.” Remus smiled, unable to stifle a laugh.

“Yes, he knew. Let’s just say there was lots of PDA when Gilderoy was nearby.”

“That sounds like Sirius.”

The Weasleys met them a few minutes later. Apparently during Lockhart’s episode with Harry and Tawny, they had missed out on a skirmish between the Weasleys and the Malfoys. The rest of the afternoon, Ron retold his version of the fight to Harry several times, each time making the circumstances more extreme. Harry knew Ron was most likely exaggerating the fight, but couldn’t help but cheer every time Ron brought up Arthur attacking Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

 

Just as they did the year before, the Weasleys picked up Tawny, Harry, and Remus at their home before heading to King’s Cross the morning of September 1st. The group, now officially having one more Weasley joining the Hogwarts crowd, were running late to the platform. All the kids packed up their trolleys with their trunks and other various items and hurried towards the barrier between platform’s nine and ten.

Fred, George and Percy ran through the barrier with ease followed by Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Tawny and Remus. Ron and Harry, who had been dragging behind trying to situate Hedwig and Scabbers’s cages from falling were the last to reach the barrier. Both boys broke out into a run, ready to slip through the barrier. However, instead of going through the wall by magic, the boys slammed into the brick wall and crashed onto the ground.

“Bloody hell. What just happened?” Ron groaned, pushing himself off the ground.

“The barrier… it’s sealed.” Harry replied, pushing against the brick wall to help himself up. “It’s never sealed, is it? Why can’t we get through?”

The commotion drew the attention of passersby and the King’s Cross employees who all stared at the boys in confusion and annoyance. Harry was sure he heard an older woman telling her friend that they were, “idiotic children that don’t pay attention to where they are going.”

“Harry, we have to get through the barrier or the train is going to –” Before Ron could finish, he was cut off by the clock tower chiming, eleven o’clock. Not only were they stuck outside the platform, but they’d missed the train.

The boys gathered their trunks and animals’ cages back into their trolleys and wheeled their way outside the station. Sitting down on the sidewalk, Ron said, “If were stuck out here, do you think that mum and dad are stuck on the platform?”

“They must be.”

“How could we miss the train? How could the platform just seal itself off?”

“I don’t know.”

“How are we going to get to Hogwarts?”

“I don’t know, Ron.” Harry said, growing more annoyed with each question.

“We have to get to Hogwarts. You made a whole ordeal about going back and now neither of us are going to be able to go because the bloody barrier won’t open.”

“Don’t you think I know that? All I want to do is go back to Hogwarts! But unless you can find a way to break the barrier or fly us there, we’re stuck!”

The boys sat in silence for a minute, messing with their show laces when Ron suddenly jumped up. “Fly! That’s it! I know how were getting to Hogwarts!” Ron grabbed his trolley and started running across the car park.

Confused, Harry did the same, following the red-headed boy. “Ron, what do you mean? We can’t fly!”

“Yes, we can!” Ron yelled back, running until he stopped just before Mr. Weasley’s car. “I watched Fred and George fly it. How hard can it be?”

Ignoring the fact that this idea was ridiculous and was mostly likely going to get both of them killed, Harry replied, “Let’s go.”


	9. Howlers and Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This chapter may include quotes from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Those quotes belong to J.K. Rowling.

_Second Year_

After Harry and Ron met with Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall after their Whomping Willow incident, they knew they next morning was going to be unpleasant. To their surprise, the had not been expelled, just given detentions. However, what followed was almost worse in their opinion. Dumbledore had promised to send word to the Weasleys as well as Tawny and Remus. That meant at breakfast that morning, they were almost positive a bright red envelop was going to appear in front of them.

Both boys were nervous in the Great Hall that morning. Neither of them had ever received a howler, but they had seen other students open them. Then knew watching someone else open one was much less terrifying than having one sent to you. Ron and Harry sat down, pushing the food around on their plates, too nervous to eat.

“It’ll be fine, Ron. Mum has sent us plenty of howlers.” Fred joked, sipping on his pumpkin juice.

“They really aren’t that bad. After a while, you just get used to them.” His twin added.

“You’re not helping.” Hermione hissed at them.

It wasn’t long after that the morning post came, and the room was filled with owl carrying letters, packages, and copies of the _Daily Prophet_ and _Witch Weekly_. As expected, the Weasleys' family owl, Errol, crashed onto the table, dropping a bright red envelope on Ron’s plate. Ron gulped as the picked up the letter, turning it over in his hands.

"Looks like Weasley's got himself a howler."

“Ron, it’s best to open it. It’ll only get worse if you don’t. Gran sent me one once…” Neville shuddered at the memory.

“Open it, Ron.” Hermione said, nudging him. Carefully, Ron tore off the wax, seal and opened the envelope. The angry tone of Mrs. Weasley began to pour from the letter, causing Ron to jump and drop it on the table before him.

_“STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE! LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED! I’M ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME!”_ The howler finished, and then ripped itself to pieces into a neat pile of cardstock.

Harry looked up from the howler to see Ron’s bright red face looking mortified. The room had fallen silent, just to listen to the terrifying voice of Mrs. Weasley. “See, that wasn’t so bad.” Fred and George said together, and went back to their former conversation about their beginning of the term prank.

After a moment, the room took Fred and George’s que that it was okay to speak again. The silence lifted and the room began to fill with morning chatter once more. Harry took a deep breath of relief seeing that no other owls were flying throughout the room. He had dodged the howler bullet, at least temporarily. “Lucky,” Ron said, stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth. “I was sure if mum and dad sent a howler that Tawny would too.”

As breakfast went on, Harry and Ron tried to forget about the howler, although the rest of the room didn’t seem to. Harry could overhear Draco and his sidekicks from across the room reenacting the scene, and being overly dramatic of Ron’s facial expressions. The boys had just begun to talk about their timetables that Professor McGonagall had handed them when they heard Hermione whisper, “Oh, no.”

“What’s wrong –” Harry began, but stopped as he saw the owl swooping over the table. His eyes widened as another red envelope fell on the table, this time right in front of him. "Tawny." He knew without even looking. He knew it was too good to be true for Ron to get a howler and not him. He swallowed hard before peeling back the wax seal, and opening the letter.

" _HARRY JAMES POTTER WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? YOU STOLE ARTHUR'S CAR, AGAIN, AND FLEW IT TO SCHOOL! NEITHER OF YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO DRIVE! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! AND YOU WERE SEEN! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE YOUNG MAN, YOU'RE LUCKY REMUS TALKED ME OUT OF COMING UP THERE AND DRAGGING YOU HOME! IF YOU PULL SOMETHING LIKE THIS AGAIN, I WILL BE UP THERE FASTER THAN YOU CAN SAY QUIDDITCH!_ "

The letter stopped screaming, and tore itself up just as Ron's had.

Once again, the rest of the Great Hall began talking again. This time they were discussing not only Ron's embarrassing howler, but his own. Looking over at Ron, he saw the mortified look on his face.

"Well, at least I'm not the only one who’s in trouble." Ron added after a minute of silence.

* * *

 

It had been three full days since Tawny had been home. Late Tuesday night/early Wednesday morning, Tawny received a patronus from Violet, who was working the night shift. One of Tawny’s patients, Mrs. Glenwood, came in at 1:00 AM in labor, three weeks early. So, Tawny left a note for Remus on the kitchen counter, and apparated off to St. Mungo’s.

Tawny’s stepping through the abandoned storefront that masked the hospital’s entrance was the last time she had seen the light of day. After she delivered Mrs. Glenwood’s baby, every patient she had seemed to all be going into labor back to back. Just when she through she was in the clear, and could go home to squeeze in a nap, another patient of hers would show up at the department’s entrance.

She had lost track of time more times than she could count, and had to have Melinda, the floor’s secretary, send word to Remus that she wouldn’t be home two nights in a row. She was almost certain all her paperwork was illegible from her tired hands scribbling on the parchment. But honestly, she was so tired it didn’t seem to matter to her anymore.

As department head, she could have chosen to pass off a few of her patients, but Tawny had never passed up her patients unless she had to. So, she chose to send Melinda on coffee and food runs to keep her alive. At some point after she’d delivered Mrs. Morris’s baby girl, she had passed out on a gurney in one of the corridors.

She wasn’t sure when exactly she woke up, only that sitting on the other end of the gurney was Remus, levitating a book he had borrowed from one of her office shelves, _One Thousand Magical Remedies for Muggle Ills_ , and eating chips from a paper sack next to him.

“Ah, there she is. I was wondering when you were going to wake up. Long couple few days, I guess.”

“Extremely.” Tawny yawned, sitting up and resting her head on his shoulder. “Did you bring me food?” She asked, eyeing the bag.

“I wasn’t sure how much you’d eaten in the past couple of days, so I thought I would bring you something for lunch.”

“Merlin, I love you.” She smiled, hearing her stomach growl. Remus fished one more chip from the bag before letting her devour the rest of its contents.

“Also, I didn’t think today was a good day for you to be alone. For either of us really.” Tawny eyed him suspiciously. She knew her days had been running together, but what was so special about a typical Friday… wait, Saturday? “It’s the 31st.”

“Oh.” She replied, pausing for a moment. Was it Halloween already? Looking around, she could see the corner of the check in desk, with a jack-o-lantern shifting it’s scary faces every ten seconds. Above her more pumpkins, filled with lights, were hovering above her all the way down the corridor. How could she have missed the pumpkins appearing all over the hospital?

The Lovegood-Lupin-Potter household never celebrated Halloween. The memories of that terrible night eleven years prior haunted both of them on the holiday. After Tawny broke down on the first anniversary of James and Lily’s death, and Sirius’s imprisonment at the hospital, she and Remus had made a rule to stick together on Halloween. Usually, they would take the day off from the hospital, and whatever job Remus had at the time, to spend on a trip away from the magical world. The year before, they had gone into Muggle London and went to a movie theater. This year they’d been so busy, they hadn’t made plans on how to escape the wizarding world for the day.

“I know you can’t take the day off this years, so I came to you. If that’s okay.”

“It’s more than okay, Remus. I’m glad you’re here.”

“I almost forgot,” Remus began, digging in his cloak for the letter, “word from Harry arrived this morning. It’s a long one.” He pulled out the parchment and handed it to Tawny to read through.

_Tawny and Uncle Remus,_

_I got your howler. I deserved that. I’m sorry for stealing the car, again. Ron and I had missed the train, and we though the only way to get to Hogwarts would be by using Mr. Weasley’s car. I’m going to write an apology letter to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley too. I guess I should update you on what’s happening this first week at Hogwarts. Professor Sprout taught us about Mandrakes. I know that they are helpful and all, but their screeching was so loud that even with ear muffs on we could still hear them. Especially Neville. He passed out, and had to be carried off to the hospital wing. I had my first class with your admirer, Tawny. Want to know what we did? We took a quiz over his books. It wasn’t even a quiz with important questions. “What is Gilderoy Lockhart’s favorite color? What is Gilderoy Lockhart’s biggest ambition?” What do any of those questions have to do with us defending ourselves? Oh, and I can’t forget the best part. During the actual lesson portion of class, he released Cornish Pixies and then proceeded to flee. Please, Tawny, tell me how Lockhart is a Ravenclaw? Please. I need an explanation. What else? Draco Malfoy is Slytherin’s new seeker, and Ron tried to hex him for calling Hermione a… I’m not going to write it, but you can guess what I mean. Key word: tried. During the Whomping Willow crash, Ron broke his wand and had to spellotape it back together. His spells aren’t really going so well lately because of it. So, when he tried to hex Malfoy, he ended up hexing himself. He vomited slugs for ages, even during his detention. Lucky me, got the honor of spending detention with my new favorite professor, Lockhart. I spent the time replying to his fan mail, hearing him talk about himself, and answering questions about you, Tawny. I would have rather polished the trophies with Ron for six detentions than sit through that. Lastly, I got invited to Nearly Headless Nick’s 500 th Death Day party. Ever been to one of those? What am I supposed to expect? I’ll update you with how it goes. Love you guys._

_Harry_

“It looks like Gilderoy is doing a fine job as a professor.” Remus said, stealing another one of Tawny’s chips.

“You’d do much better.”

“Anyone would do better! Releasing Cornish Pixies on a room full of twelve-year-olds? What kind of descent professor thinks that it an excellent training technique?” Remus waved the levitating book closed, and sit it down beside him.

“I mean it, you know? You’d make a brilliant professor, Remus. You should talk to Dumbledore.”

“All the positions are full.”

“If Gilderoy keeps up this rate, I doubt he’ll be at Hogwarts long.”

“Your confidence in me means a lot, but I couldn’t just leave. What about you?”

“What about me? Your dream job is to be a Hogwarts professor. The only thing that matters is you.”

Tawny knew since their days at Hogwarts that being a professor was all that Remus wanted to do. Being a werewolf made achieving that dream complicated, but not impossible. Dumbledore did everything in his power to help Remus before, she was sure he would do the same thing now.

“I can’t just leave you alone.”

“I wouldn’t be alone. I have Molly and Arthur, and Vi. So, I’ll spend more hours at the hospital. What does it matter?”

“We’ve been living together for eleven years. I don’t think I can imagine you not being right down that hall. And what about days like today?”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there. Talk to Dumbledore when you can. You’ll be an excellent professor. Plus, you know I’d be more comfortable knowing one of us was watching out for Harry while he’s at Hogwarts.”

“You mean it? You’d really be okay with me leaving?”

“Remus, I would never keep you from following your dream. Besides, if you don’t talk to Dumbledore, I will.”

“I’ll consider it.”

“Good. Now, stop stealing my chips, I don’t remember the last time I ate!” Tawny said, swatting his hand away from her diminishing pile of chips.

For the rest of the afternoon, the two stayed in the same place. Melinda brought Tawny a pile of paperwork, and patient charts to update. Remus agreed to stay and help, so they both spent the afternoon filling in charts, cracking jokes, and brainstorming lesson plans for Remus’s future job as a professor.

Remus did take a quick break from paperwork and planning through to reply to Harry.

_Harry,_

_Tips for the Death Day Party:_

  1. _Eat before you go, or pack snacks. Ghost parties don’t usually involve food that is appetizing for the living._
  2. _Wear a jacket, or cloak. Ghosts tend to keep it cold when they meet in large groups. – Tawny made me add that one._
  3. _Talk to as many ghosts as possible. They’ve been around hundreds of years, and have thrilling stories. You can learn a lot from them._
  4. _Avoid the Bloody Baron. Talk to every other ghost but him. If I remember correctly, he’s not the friendliest of fellows._



_Do try to survive Lockhart’s class. Let us know if there are any more Cornish Pixie incidents. Surely, his lessons will improve. If not, I suppose he can fall back on teaching you about how he fought a ghouls and yetis. That must be better than the pixies. It must. Enjoy Halloween at the castle. That_ was _always one of our favorite days of the year._

_Remus_


	10. Endless Letters for Tawny and Remus

_Second Year_

The day after Halloween marked an endless stream if letters arriving at the Lovegood-Lupin-Potter house. For months, what seemed like every morning, a letter from either Hogwarts, Dumbledore, or Harry was arriving by owl.

The first of the many mornings began with two letters, arriving together, both bearing the official Hogwarts Crest on the front of the envelope.

 

_To the Parents/Guardians of the Children of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,_

_On the eve of October 31 st, a warning reading, “The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware,” was found on one of the walls on the second floor of the castle. In addition to the warning, the caretaker, Mr. Filch’s, cat was found petrified at the scene. At this time, we do not know who is responsible for this incident, but we do no suspect that as student was involved. We have taken measures to ensure the depetrificaton of the cat, and are investigating who could be behind this act. As of now, we have no reason to believe that the Chamber of Secrets has been opened. If evidence proves otherwise, we shall proceed to close the school and send the students home. There is no need for panic or fear. Fear of the unknown causes only pain, and is an unnecessary grievance on the heart. We will be providing more information as soon as we can._

_Assistant Headmaster, Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore_

_Mrs. Lovegood and Mr. Lupin,_

_Do not be alarmed at the last correspondence from the school. If I believed the students of Hogwarts to be in danger I would close the school indefinitely. Harry is safe in the walls of the castle, and until proven otherwise, the school will remain open. I understand if you are worried, however, at this time I do not believe that Harry specifically has been targeted for any harm. Feel free to write me with your concerns._

_Albus Dumbledore_

“Dumbledore says not to worry, Tawny.” Remus said, doing his best to calm her before she started freaking out over the letters.

“Was Dobby right?”

“We can’t know for sure. Dumbledore doesn’t seem to think so. Let’s trust Dumbledore for now, okay?” Tawny nodded, and took a few deep breaths.

Later that morning when she arrived at her office, she wrote:

 

_Harry,_

_Just checking in. I hope you’re doing okay. Just wanted you to know that I’m thinking about you today. Write back soon. I want to know how the Death Day party went._

_Love, Tawny_

 

After Harry’s first Quidditch match of the year, two more letters arrived together.

 

_Tawny and Uncle Remus,_

_Don’t panic, but I’m in the hospital wing, again. Just a little Quidditch accident involving a rogue bludger. The bludger broke my arm, but the icing on the cake was when Professor Lockhart decided to heal my arm himself. Instead of fixing the bones in my arm, he made them all disappear. Madam Pomfrey has me on a healthy dose of Skele-Gro which I have to say, has nothing on pumpkin juice. She assured me I’ll be fine, which is why I’m updating you before you hear about it and fear the worst. Love you guys._

_Harry_

_To the Parents/Guardians of POTTER, HARRY_

_This is formal notice that your child is being treated in the hospital wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by POMFREY, POPPY_

_INJURY: Missing bones in left arm_

_INJURY ACQUIRED BY: Misuse of magic_

_COURSE OF TREATMENT: Skele-Gro potion, rest_

_TREATMENT TIME REQUIRED: Overnight stay_

_If you have questions regarding the health of your child, or for visitation (only allowed for staying in hospital wing longer than five days, in the case of a life-threatening injury, or under special permission from the headmaster), please contact Madam Poppy Pomfrey._

_Matron, Madam Poppy Pomfrey_

_Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore_

 

“I’m starting to think that the great danger that Dobby was talking about goes by the name of Gilderoy Lockhart.” Remus said, taking a bite of his toast.

“He de-boned Harry’s arm?”

“Sounds like it? Do you think he just didn’t know the spell, or mixed it up?”

“I think he was trying to show off, and ended up making things worse.” Tawny answered, setting down the letter Hogwarts notice. She waved her wand, refilling both hers and Remus’s mugs.

“That is what Lockhart is known for these days.”

“You’ve taken Skele-Gro before, right?”

“A few times. Not since I was in school though. Harry’s right, it’s disgusting. He’ll be very happy to be drinking pumpkin juice again.”

           

Soon after Harry’s stay in the hospital wing, the two received a lengthy letter from Harry.

_Tawny and Uncle Remus,_

_I may have a problem. With the attack on Mrs. Norris, Professor Dumbledore entrusted Professor Lockhart and Professor Snape to give dueling lessons to anyone that wishes. Why would I wish to join a class with my two least favorite professors teaching it? That’s a brilliant question, which I couldn’t tell you the answer to. I went to the first lesson, and Professor Lockhart, who has seemed to transfer his obsession over Tawny to me, picked me for the first official round. Snape, who lives to torture me, chose Malfoy to compete against me. Even though the rules were to only disarm your opponent, neither Malfoy nor I seemed to pay attention to that one. Malfoy managed to use the, ‘serpensortia,’ spell against me and conjured a snake. To no one’s surprise, Lockhart tried to be the hero, again, and failed to vanquish the snake. Here is where it gets… strange. The snake tried to go after this Hufflepuff kid, Justin Finch-Fletchley, so I tried stopping the snake by talking to it. Well… it worked. The snake listened to me, and didn’t attack Justin long enough for Snape to finish off the snake. Here’s the problem: everyone was scared of my conversation with the snake. Ron told me that I wasn’t speaking English. Instead he thought I was speaking Parseltongue. Do you think that could really happen? Can I really talk to snakes? Regardless, everyone now thinks that I’m the one that wrote the message on the wall, and that I’m the heir of Slytherin. They’re wrong, aren’t they? You guys would tell me if I was somehow related to Salazar Slytherin, right? Of course, you would. Besides, I would know if I wrote the message on the wall and petrified Mrs. Norris, right? How could I forget something like that? Love you guys._

_Harry_

_P.S. I might have signed up to stay at the castle over holiday. I know is should have talked to you about it first, but Hermione is staying, and Ron and I don’t want her to be all alone._

“He can speak Parseltongue? Did you know he could do that?” Tawny asked, re-reading Harry’s letter.

“Do you remember that one time when Harry was six, and we took him to the zoo?”

“Of course, but what does that have to do with him speaking to snakes.”

“After we visited the reptile exhibit, he told us that he talked to one of the snakes. Harry said that the species of snake was native to Brazil, but that he had never been. That the snake wanted to go home to South America.”

“Six-year-old Harry said all of that?” Tawny asked, smirking and crossing her arms in disbelief.

“Yes, just not that eloquently, Tawny.”

“He wasn’t showing signs of magic at six. You’re telling me he’s been able to talk to snakes for that long?”

“He could’ve been making it up. Kids to have vivid imaginations. But, Tawny if he can talk to them now, mostly likely he could then.”

“So, he can talk to snakes, you don’t think those kids are right?”

“No, they couldn’t be. I once went through the Potter lineage with Fleamont. Why? It was interesting, okay? Anyway, the family tree showed nothing about Harry or James being related to Salazar Slytherin.”

 

_Harry,_

  1. _The last person on earth that should be teaching dueling is Lockhart. Snape, I can understand. But, Lockhart. No._
  2. _There is absolutely no proof that you are the Slytherin’s heir._
  3. _The only way to forget if you wrote the message on the wall if you were put under the ‘obliviate’ spell. That spell, depending on how deeply it was cast, can cause temporary-indefinite memory loss. Have you been having any blackouts? Or can’t remember long periods of time? If not, then you haven’t been obliviated._
  4. _As for the Parseltongue, that is incredibly rare, but very likely. If everyone in the room claimed that you were speaking to the snake, the most likely scenario is that you are. While speaking in Parseltongue has been associated with dark wizards, such as Lord Voldemort, that does not mean the same for you. It is simply a rare trait that you have been gifted with. Maybe it’ll come in handy one day, like saving Justin._
  5. _We were sad to hear that you won’t be coming home for the holiday. Tawny and I will miss you very much. However, we do hope that you have a Happy Christmas, and are proud that you are willing to give up your holiday at home to be there for your friend._



_Remus_

 

Just when they thought the petrification and the heir of Slytherin business was behind them, Tawny and Remus received two more letters from Hogwarts.

 

_To the Parents/Guardians of the Children of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,_

_It is my regret to inform you that two of our students have become petrified. As mentioned in the school’s last correspondence, Madam Pomfrey is working on a plan to harvest the school’s mandrake to make a cure for the petrification. The students, who shall remain nameless out of respect for them, and their family’s, privacy, should make a full recovery once the potion is completed. I do not want to alarm you all. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will remain open until we see fit that there is a true threat at hand. If you are uncomfortable with your child remaining at the school, please contact us and you will can arrange safe transportation for you student to return home._

_Assistant Headmaster, Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore_

_Mrs. Lovegood and Mr. Lupin,_

_Once again, please do not be alarmed at the school’s previous correspondence. I assure you that I would not keep the school open if I believed that the students were in real danger. I do want to be open with you. Although we have not found the location of the Chamber, it is my opinion that the Chamber of Secrets has been opened. By looking at the students that have been attacked, they are only ones that have been born of muggle lineage. How this information helps you personally: if the attacks follow the same pattern, this would exclude Harry from being a target. I am not sure if he has expressed these concerns to you, but I do not believe that Harry is responsible for these attacks on the students. Is strongly suggest keeping Harry enrolled at Hogwarts, until I believe otherwise. If you do wish to take Harry home, do so knowing that he will have to repeat his second year at Hogwarts, and against my recommendation._

_Albus Dumbledore_

“Dumbledore writes as if _his recommendation_ is the only opinion that matters. _We_ are his parents. Our opinions are just as important as his!” Tawny groaned, clutching Dumbledore’s personal letter to them.

“Although he didn’t phrase it the best way, he is trying to inform us that he thinks Harry is still safe. Surely Dumbledore would not purposefully keep Harry in harm’s way.”

“There is an ancient monster roaming the halls of Hogwarts and the headmaster is not choosing to close the school. If that doesn’t scream poor decision I don’t know what does!” The letter went flying across the room as she yelled.

“Our concern is Harry. I would rather us keep him from repeating his second year, if the headmaster thinks that he is still safe. The moment Dumbledore says otherwise, we pull him out. You may not trust Dumbledore at the moment, but you do trust _me_. Let’s wait a little longer.”

_Tawny and Uncle Remus,_

_How well do you know Hagrid? I know that he was gamekeeper while you were both in school, but what else do you know about him? I have reason to believe that he was the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets the first time, fifty-years ago. Do you think that Hagrid would be capable of something like that? By now you know that the Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Do you think that Hagrid opened it again? He couldn’t have, right? Dumbledore wouldn’t have kept him around all of these years if he really did open the Chamber, and would fire him now if he did open it again, right? Love you guys._

_Harry_

_P.S. Have you ever heard of a diary that, I don’t know, sucks you into the pages? Just wondering._

_P.P.S. I got a valentine from Ginny. Don’t make a big deal about it. I just thought you should know that._

“Hagrid originally opened the Chamber of Secrets?”

“That must have been why he was expelled from Hogwarts.”

“Hagrid is one of the sweetest, most caring and people I’ve ever met. How could he have opened the Chamber of Secrets? How could he be the heir of Slytherin? I don’t believe it.”

           

_Harry,_

_Remus and I have known Hagrid for a long time. He wasn’t just a gamekeeper at Hogwarts. Just like you, he was our friend. He fought alongside us against Lord Voldemort during the war. He brought you to use the night your parents died. I’m not sure what your reasons are to believe that Hagrid could be behind this, but I sincerely hope you are wrong. Hagrid has no reason to hurt anyone, and I don’t believe he would. As for your question on the diary: I have never heard of diary or a book that matter that pulls you into its pages. The only thing I know of that pulls you in are pensives. They are bowls that when you insert a memory, you are allowed to physically go inside the memory and observe what happened. I’ll save the talk about Ginny sending you a valentine when you come home. I’ll try not to make a big deal out of it, but I make no promises._

_Love, Tawny_

The last letter in the series came from Harry.

_Tawny and Uncle Remus,_

_McGonagall called for Ron and me today. We aren’t in trouble, but she wanted us to know that Hermione has been petrified. On the bright side, everyone believes I’m not the heir of Slytherin. I know, that’s not the main concern here. Also, Hagrid has been taken to Azkaban by the Minister and Lucius Malfoy. Hagrid says he didn’t open the Chamber, and I believe him. Especially since Ron and I might have sneaked into the Forbidden Forest to ask Hagrid’s Acromantula what happened fifty-years ago. Yes, that was not the smartest idea, but we had to know the truth. If you’re going to yell at me for sneaking off into the Forbidden Forest, could you at least send an angry letter instead of another howler? That would be much appreciated. Love you guys._

_Harry_

_P.S. Completely unrelated question: Do either of you know how Moaning Myrtle died?_

Lucky for Harry, the letter arrived after Tawny had left for work that morning. Instead of her freaking out, and sending him a howler, regardless of how politely he asked her not too, Remus wrote back.

 

_Harry,_

  1. _I’m terribly sorry to hear about Hermione and Hagrid. Neither of them deserve to be in their positions._
  2. _WHAT WERE YOU THINKING GOING INTO THE FORBIDDEN FOREST ON THE SEARCH FOR A GIANT SPIDER THAT COULD SWALLOW YOU WHOLE IN ONE GULP?!_
  3. _Okay, calming down now. Harry, for both mine and Tawny’s sakes, please do not risk going into the Forbidden Forest in the middle of the night. There are dangerous creatures that live out there, and will mostly likely not just let you walk out if you cross them. I understand your quest for the truth, but there had to be other ways to find it._
  4. _Tawny did not see this letter, and I’m not going to show her because it will only cause her to panic when there is no need. So, do not mention your spider hunt to her please. I will tell her about Hermione and Hagrid though. You may expect a letter from her regarding them._
  5. _I am unaware about how Moaning Myrtle came to reside in the girl’s bathroom. At the same time, I don’t think anyone has bothered to ask her how she died. If you’d like to know, maybe you should start there._



_Remus_


	11. Here We Go Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This chapter may include quotes from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Those quotes belong to J.K. Rowling.

_Second Year_

_HER SKELETON WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER_.

That single phrase echoed in Harry’s – Ron’s as well – as they ran down the corridor on their way to Professor Lockhart’s office. To Harry, Ginny was more than just his best friend’s younger sister. All his life, or at least what he could remember of it, had Ginny in it. Although Harry had latched onto Ron, he still considered Ginny a close friend, and family. Ginny was the girl that put up a fight when she played quidditch with the boys, could already produce impressive spells already as a first year, and sent him singing valentine cards. Harry could always count on her to talk to. On numerous occasions he could remember staying up late at the Burrow and talking to Ginny long after Ron fell asleep.

If he was being honest, he couldn’t picture his life without Ginny Weasley being in it, and he didn’t want to. He didn’t have to, and he wasn’t going to. He and Ron were going to do everything in their power to save her life, and that meant going to Lockhart to give him a head’s up on the basilisk.

When the boys arrived at Lockhart’s office, they expected to see him preparing for battle: practicing spells, or gathering magical items to help him. Instead, the showman was filling trunks with all of his things. Every magical photo of himself had been taken off the wall and stored away. Anything he deemed important had already been packed away, and Harry could hear him debating with himself whether or not he truly needed wall mirror, seeing that it wasn’t fitting into his last trunk.

“Professor, are you leaving?” Harry asked, making Lockhart jump.

“Ah, boys… you see, I’m… I’m going to get something to help me kill the beast!”

“It looks like your packing everything you own. That’s a lot of stuff for a short trip. Looks more like you’re leaving.”

“Well… Okay, I’m leaving. I’m not going to get something, I’m going to see someone. It’s urgent I’m afraid. It’s for your godmother actually. I wouldn’t want to keep her waiting.”

Officially knowing from his comment that he was lying, Ron yelled, “You can’t leave! My sister is in the Chamber and you, I’m not really sure why, have been chosen to save her!”

“I can’t go, without the thing –”

“Professor, she’s dying down there! If you don’t go to the Chamber she’ll die!”

“I can’t!” Lockhart cried, frustratingly running his hands through his perfectly styled golden locks. “I can’t save her!”

“Whatever you need, we’ll figure it out –”

“I can’t save her because I haven’t saved anyone!” Lockhart shouted, making Harry and Ron fall silent. “Everything I’ve written about in my books, it’s not mine. I didn’t fight a yeti, or face ghouls. Stories sell. If the people didn’t believe I had done all those brilliant thing, I would never have sold a second book.”

“You’re a fraud!” Ron yelled. “You’ve been telling everyone for years about your amazing saves and they aren’t your own!”

“You let everyone believe that you could save Ginny, and you can’t! She’s going to die down there because your need for fame is more important to you!”

“Ron, is it? I’m sorry about your sister. I’m sure she was a lovely girl, but there is simply nothing that I can do.” Lockhart said, doing his best to close one of his fuller trunks.

“You’ve written about enough stories, you can use them to help you fight the basilisk!”

“A basilisk? That’s what is in the Chamber?” He shivered. “There is no way I’m going near that beast!”

“Come on Ron, we need to tell Dumbledore that he needs to find another hero.”

“No. Neither of you will be telling Dumbledore anything.” Lockhart stopped them. Harry and Ron, gripped their wands in their pockets, ready to fire. “I may not be the best at stopping Cornish Pixies or mending broken arms, but if there is one spell I have perfected over the years is my memory charm. After this, neither of you will remember a thing. I’ll give Dumbledore a gripping tale about how I fought the basilisk, but it was simply too strong for even I to defeat. It is a shame the girl must die, but at least neither of you will remember her.”

But before Lockhart could fully pull his want to wipe their memories, Harry and Ron had disarmed him.

“If you aren’t going to save Ginny, we are. But, you’re coming with us.”

“What? Why?” Lockhart cringed.

“We may need giant snake bait.” Harry smirked, only making Lockhart cringe more.

With their wands poking into Lockhart’s back, the boys made their way to the girl’s bathroom, to meet Moaning Myrtle. Reluctant at first, she eventually told them of the story of her death, and of the large yellow eyes coming from the sink.

Searching the sink while Ron kept an eye on Lockhart, Harry came across a carving of a snake, coiled on the tap.

“This has to be it. The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is right here, but how do we open it?”

“Open it, we don’t have to –” Lockhart began, but quickly stopped as Ron pressed his wand into his back a little harder.

“Say something in Parseltongue, Harry.”

Focusing on the tap, Harry thought about talking to the snake that was going to attack Justin Finch Fletchley. Pretending the snake on the tap was the live one at the dueling club, he said, “open.” Recognizing the language, the sink began to hiss and transform until it revealed a large pipe behind it.

“Congratulations, gentlemen. You found it. Looks like you don’t need me anymore.” Lockhart said, trying to make a run for the door. This time, both Harry and Ron stopped him by raising their wands to his throat and backing him up to the pipe. “Careful where you point those things!” He said, holding his hands up as a shield.

Keeping his wand raised, Ron looked down to the pipe and said, “Here we go again, jumping into the unknown. The last time we ended in a devil’s snare? What do you think is waiting for us at the bottom this time?”

“Dunno. Let’s find out, shall we?” Harry said before pushing Lockhart into the pipe.

* * *

 

Every Wednesday evening, Tawny and Remus had a ‘date night’. Although the two weren’t an actual couple, they treated themselves to an evening out like one. They had started the tradition after Harry’s second birthday, when Molly and Arthur had noticed their obvious exhaustion. They recommended a night out, once a week to allow them to just be adults. Once a week, Molly and Arthur would watch Harry for the evening, and they’d go out to dinner.

Even after Harry went off to school, they continued the tradition. They’d grown accustomed to Wednesday nights out, and couldn’t give it up. The night Harry ventured into the Chamber of Secrets happened to fall on a Wednesday night. Imagine Tawny and Remus’s surprise when their dinner at the Three Broomsticks when an owl flew through the bar door and landed directly on their table, with a letter addressed to the both of them.

_Ms. Lovegood and Mr. Lupin,_

_I would like to inform you of this evening’s recent events. Earlier today, the Hogwarts Staff discovered another message written on one of our school’s walls. The message told of a student being taken into the Chamber of Secrets. The student in question was none other than Miss Ginevra Weasley. Do not be alarmed, Miss Weasley is alive and well. This is only because of the heroics of Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Ronald Weasley. I understand that you both, would like to see Harry yourself and hear the full story. By the time you receive this letter, Harry will be in my office. Hagrid will be waiting by the gates for the both of you._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Tawny and Remus had just passed a furious Lucius Malfoy when they spotted Harry, standing outside the entrance to Dumbledore’s office. Immediately they ran to the boy, and enveloped him into a tight hug.

“Um… Tawny, Remus, I… I can’t breathe.”

“Sorry!” They apologized in unison.

“I’m guessing Dumbledore wrote you?”

“That would be correct. What happened, start from the beginning.”

“It’s a long story.”

“We’ve got time.”

After finding a bench, the Harry sat Tawny and Remus down and began at the beginning.  Starting with, “Everything turned out alright, so don’t be mad,” he told them about the voice he had been hearing, starting with his detention with Lockhart and again the night of Halloween.

He told them about finding the writing on the wall, and about Dobby showing up at his bedside, which he had happily forgotten to leave out of his update letter to them.

Telling them about the real reason he stayed at Hogwarts over Christmas was difficult. While they were upset they lied to him, they were also equally impressed that the three of them were able to successfully brew polyjuice potion at their age.

He told them about the diary, and how Tom Riddle pulled him into his memory of Hagrid, making him see exactly what he wanted him to see.

When he told them about Lockhart being a fraud, neither of them were surprised, but were appalled that he was going to erase both his and Ron’s memories. They felt slightly better knowing that his spell down in the tunnels had backfired, and caused him to lose his memory instead.

What happened in the Chamber through, seemed to frighten them both. It confirmed their fear that Dobby was right when Harry admitted that Tom Riddle was really Lord Voldemort, and that he came out of the diary to control an ancient basilisk and try to kill him, after he sassed him. They were proud that he had saved Ginny, kill a basilisk, and destroy the diary. They were less happy that he tried to trash talk the Dark Lord, but both agreed they would’ve done the same thing.

He also kept them in the loop on his conversation with Dumbledore. Harry did not give the same speech as eloquently as the headmaster had, but Tawny and Remus understood. They too were surprised to hear about Voldemort transferring the ability to speak in Parseltongue to Harry, and proud of the tremendous number of house points that he and Ron earned for saving Ginny and the school. They did however, tell him to not make a habit of getting into dangerous situations in order to win points for the house cup.

As for his talk with Dumbledore about why he wasn’t put in Slytherin, they said, “Anytime that you feel insecure about your place in Gryffindor, we will happily tell you why you belong there, and why we are so proud of you for being one.”

Finally, he told them what happened with Lucius Malfoy and Dobby.

“That must be why Lucius was in an even fouler mood than usual when we passed him. Slipping the sock inside the diary, that was very clever, Harry.” Remus said.

“While I too am impressed, making an enemy of Lucius Malfoy is not wise.”

“Draco and I are already enemies. His dad probably agrees with him.”

“We can worry about that later.” Remus assured them. “What’s important now is that Dobby is free, and everyone is safe.”

“You’re right.” Tawny agreed. “Now, let’s go visit Ginny, and then sneak off into the kitchen, since we didn’t exactly finish out dinner. Do you still know the way, Remus?”

“How can I forget? I can tell you how many times I’ve visited the kitchens with Peter.”

“You know how to get to the kitchen?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m familiar with every inch of this castle; every hallway, every secret passageway, every storage cupboard I have memorized.”

“Secret passageways? There are more besides the one to the Chamber of Secrets?”

“Plenty,” Remus smirked, throwing an arm over Harry’s shoulder. “Those are kept secret though. I can’t be giving a child that tends to attract danger access to secret passageways. You’ll have to figure those out for yourself.”

“Don’t be giving him any ideas, Remus.” Tawny said, looping her arm around Remus’s free one. “The last thing we need is him discovering the secret passageways.”

“You know about them too?”

“Of course. When you date one of the members of James Potter's crew, you learn about a few secret passageways along the way.”

“The James Potter Crew? You named yourselves?” Harry laughed.

“That's not exactly the name, but that's a story for another time.”

“Do you think Ron, Hermione and I have a group name like that?”

“Maybe one day. You may need a few more adventures first.”


	12. This Morning's Headlines

_Third Year_

The last week of August rolled around. Like every summer, Harry, Tawny, and Remus had spent lots of time at the Burrow with the Weasleys. Multiple times a week, Molly and Arthur would invite them over for dinner. During the year, while the kids were off at school, Tawny and Remus would switch off with Arthur and Molly on hosting dinner on Friday nights. Over the summer however, with more than double the mouths to feed, and the lack of room for at least ten people, the Burrow was the best place to eat.

Tawny came downstairs early Monday morning to find Remus cooking breakfast. He had the radio turned on, listening to the Weird Sisters, new single. "Morning." Tawny yawned, taking as seat at the kitchen table. "Morning." Remus replied, using his wand to pour Tawny a mug of coffee. She murmured some quick thanks before diving in.

Tawny sat in silence, resting her head in her hand as she sipped her coffee. She had been up late the night before finishing Remus's wolfsbane potion. She had meant to start it earlier, but had gotten caught up at the hospital almost every night that week. Remus was very skilled at potions, but what he had tried making the drink in the past, he hadn't gotten it right. However, whenever Tawny brewed it, it worked like a charm. Remus had stayed up with her, trying to figure out how exactly to do it himself.

He needed to learn. Not only to keep Tawny from having to do it for him, but for when he went back to Hogwarts. A few weeks ago, Professor Dumbledore had summoned him to his office and had personally asked him to take the open Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Hesitant at first, Dumbledore assured him that he would be welcomed at the school, and his secret kept. For nearly three decades he had kept himself off the werewolf registry, and he planned to stay that way.

But also, he wanted to keep the secret from Harry. He didn't think Harry needed to know that he turned into a werewolf once a month. Neither he nor Tawny wanted to frighten him. For years, Tawny had helped him sneak off once a month to transform. When it came time for the full moon, Tawny would have Harry spend the night with the Weasleys, and she'd take Remus far away so that he could transform. The next day, she'd pick him up after lunch and bring him back home. Harry never suspected anything. Being at the Weasleys was such a regular thing, he never thought that something could be wrong with his guardian.

After the Wolfsbane potion came around, Tawny immediately learned to brew it. After testing it one full moon, and seeing the difference in Remus's behavior in wolf form, there was no need to sneak off. Instead, they had built a shed in their backyard and during the full moons, Remus would lock himself up in there. His transformations, while still painful, would be more controlled. After putting Harry to bed, Tawny would transform into her animagus form, and slip into the shed and curl up next to Remus. Full moons now were very different than he had with the Marauders, but having Tawny there with him, made him feel less alone.

The one thing he was regretting about going back to Hogwarts, was being unable to see Tawny. After living together and raising Harry for twelve years, the two had become incredibly close friends. Best friends. He had already suggested that she stay with Molly and Arthur while he was away. But, she declined. She assured him that she was going to be alright by herself, although he didn't full believe her. Remus knew her better than just about anyone. He'd be sure to write letters every couple of days, to keep her updated. He just didn't want her to feel alone.

During the early days of taking care of Harry, their friendship strengthened tenfold. Over the years, they had been asked multiple time by old friends from school, co-workers, and even Molly and Arthur if there was something more going on between the two of them. Who could blame them? But every time they just laughed and told them no. They saw each other as siblings. Even if they didn't, Tawny had never given up on Sirius. Even after all this time, she wore her engagement ring. She never took it off. She'd made a promise to Sirius years ago, and she didn't intend on breaking it. Regardless of Sirius's imprisonment, she still loved him. She knew he was an innocent man. She only hoped that one day they would be able to find him so, and that he could come home.

Remus had told her that Sirius was unlikely to be freed. As much as he hated it, Sirius was probably going to spend the rest of his life in Azkaban. He assured her that Sirius would want her to be happy, to live her life, to move on. But Tawny couldn't. She wouldn't let go of the hope that one day he'd come back to her. Remus's presence over the years took her mind off missing Sirius, for the most part. Now that he was leaving until Christmas, there was no one there to distract her.

A screech owl dove through the open window and dropped the Daily Prophet on the counter top. Remus slipped a few knuts into the pouch tied his ankle, before it felt away as quickly as it came. He unrolled the paper, and picked up own mug of coffee. He had barely taken two steps away from the counter when he dropped he mug, shattering it one the floor. Tawny, now awake, shot up looking at her wide-eyed friend. He didn't seem to notice the hot coffee dampening his shoes. All of his focus was on the paper. His mouth hung open slightly, and his hands were gripping the pages so hard that his knuckles where white.

"Remus, what is it?" Tawny asked, gaining his attention.

"Nothing!" He jumped, hiding the paper behind his back. "Nothing at all!"

"Accio Prophet!" The paper flew out of his hands and straight into Tawny's. Seeing the headline, she sank to the floor, gaping at the headline.

**NOTORIOUS KILLER SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPES FROM AZKABAN**

Underneath the headline was the all familiar face of her fiancé, laughing madly in his mugshot from twelve years prior. She clutched at the neck of her robes as she read the article. Remus called her name over and over, but she was absorbed in the article. All she wanted was for Sirius to be free, but not like this. Escaping only made him look guilty.

"How did he? No one has ever broken out of Azkaban?" Remus asked, put Tawny ignored him. Her focus was on the next line of the article.

" _The guards of Azkaban say that Black has been mumbling in his sleep, 'He's at Hogwarts.' Black is referring to Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Azkaban guards believe Black will try to hunt down his godson, who defeated his master, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, on the 31 of October, 1981_." Tawny read aloud, her voice breaking. "This is rubbish! Sirius would never try to hurt Harry!"

"They don't know that. Everyone but a handful of people believe that he gave up James and Lily."

"I don't care what those people think, Remus! Sirius would never have hurt them, and he sure as hell wouldn't hurt Harry now!"

"What's going on?" Harry said, coming down the stairs, rubbing his tired eyes under his glasses. "Why are you yelling?"

Before either of them could answer him, there was a knock on the front door. Curious as to who could possibly be at the door at this hour, Remus went to answer it. When he did, none other than Albus Dumbledore stood at their doorstep. Dumbledore rarely made house calls. The last time he had stopped by for a visit was Halloween 1981. "Headmaster." Remus nodded, stepping aside so that he could walk in the door.

"Thank you, Remus, or should I say Professor Lupin?" Dumbledore asked, stepping through the doorway.

"Remus is fine, sir."

"Tawny, Harry, it's good to see you both." Dumbledore began, spotting Tawny still crouched on kitchen floor. "I see you've seen this morning's headlines."

"Is it true, Albus?" Tawny asked, hugging the _Prophet_ to her chest. "Did he really?"

"Is what true? What's going on?" Harry asked, clueless as to why his guardians were a mess and his headmaster was casually conjuring tea and biscuits in his den this early in the morning.

"I am afraid to say it is correct. Sirius Black has indeed escaped from Azkaban."

"How?" Harry asked, with wide eyes.

"That, my boy, is a mystery. But, that is also why I am here."

"You think we know how Sirius escaped?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Do you?" Dumbledore responded calmly, looking to not only Harry, but Tawny and Remus. Tawny and Remus shared a look, knowing to keep their guess of Sirius's method a secret. Harry, not noting his guardians' silent conversation, spoke up. "Of course not. Do you think we do?"

"I do not. Nor do I think any of you helped him. Although, I would not be surprised if the _Daily Prophet_ reported that you did over the next couple of days. I have told the Minister that I would question you rather than sending in aurors."

"Thank you, Albus."

"With Mr. Black's escape that does raise some flags with the Ministry. There will be some extra precautions set on the school this year, by the Minister's request." Remus moved to speak, but Dumbledore stopped him. "Don't worry, Remus, your job is secure. The Minister, as well as the majority of the staff of the school, believe that you wouldn't help anyone that could potentially harm Harry onto the school grounds." Remus had a feeling he knew which particular member of the staff did not make up the majority.

"However, Remus's position leaves you, Tawny, vulnerable."

"Vulnerable? You think Sirius would potentially come here, and hurt me?" Tawny scoffed, taking Harry's hand to help her up from the floor. "That's is even more absurd than the claims that he would possibly hurt Harry."

"Under no circumstances would I believe that Sirius would ever intentionally harm you, any of you truthfully. However, I would not be surprised if his first move after his escape would be to contact you, Tawny. I would not put it past Mr. Black to attempt to see you in person."

"Molly and Arthur offered for you to stay with them during this school year. I think you should accept." Remus said, agreeing with Dumbledore.

"Remus -"

"Do you want him to get caught?" Remus asked, moving to take her hands. "If he comes here, aurors will be waiting for him."

"He'll think I'm here. He'll come anyway."

"We both know he won't make his presence known unless he knows for sure you're here." Remus said so only she could hear him. "He'll take the risk if you're here, but not if you aren't."

"Okay." Tawny sighed. "Fine, I'll stay at the Burrow."

"Excellent. Now that that is settled. I must ask something else of all three of you. If Sirius makes contact with one of you, in any way, please notify me. Sirius's escape raises quite a few questions. The exact reason, although there are speculations, is not known. I would like to keep him out of Azkaban, but I cannot help Sirius if you three keep his whereabouts to yourselves."

"We will keep you informed, Albus." Remus assured him while Harry and Tawny nodded in agreement.

Dumbledore stayed a while longer, informing Remus about the upcoming school year. As they talked, Tawny quickly poured Harry a bowl of cereal before running upstairs to get ready for work. She dressed quickly before going to her desk to scribble a note on spare piece of parchment. She heard Harry's footsteps coming up the stairs and shoved the note into her pocket, promising to send it off from the owlry at the hospital.


	13. I Must Finish What I Started

_Third Year_

The last days of summer came and went, until the day before they kids would pack up their trunks, and ride off to Hogwarts to start the new term. As usual, Tawny, Harry and Remus were spending the final day of summer at the Burrow. Instead of chatting the afternoon away with Molly, Arthur and Remus, Tawny stayed put in the window seat of the stairway, hugging a cup of tea and watching the kids practice quidditch.

Watching was really a loose term. It was more like hiding. She really just wanted to avoid all the questions that came with Sirius’s return. Are you okay? Have you heard from him? Do you know where he is? Did you help him escape? What is Sirius Black really capable of? That had been her week at work. The never-ending wave of questions never ceased, and she ended up locking herself in her office, doing paperwork and delegating her patients to the department staff. It was just too much to handle at one time, and she needed a break.

Even though she knew that Molly and Arthur wouldn’t question her relentlessly, and that she should be spending her Remus’s last day home until Christmas with him, she couldn’t bring herself to go downstairs. She didn’t want to risk a conversation about Sirius, and didn’t know if she was ready to talk about it just yet. So, being alone was the best way for her to avoid having to.

“Tell us, is she okay?” Molly asked Remus.

“I wish I knew. She hasn’t really spoken to Harry or I much since the news broke. Her friend Violet wrote my earlier in the week to see if she had told me anything. She said Tawny had been incredibly quiet at work, and has been shutting out everyone. So, it’s not just us.” Remus Sighed. “She never thought this would happen, so now that she knows he’s out there… I can only imagine the amount of worry running through her head.”

“How are you doing? He might be her fiancé, but he’s one of your best friends.”

“Honestly… I’m angry. He’s being stupid and reckless. He the most wanted fugitive there is, and he has to know it. What could be so important that now, after all these years he decides to plan an escape? What would make him put her through this? Put us through this? When he was in there, at least we knew he was safe. Miserable, but safe. Now, he’s on the run, probably starving and I can’t do anything about it.” Remus groaned, tugging on the ends of his hair.

“I can’t wish he would write, or show up on the doorstep because the moment he does he’s almost guaranteed to get caught. We have aurors sitting on our house and following us when we leave trying to get the slightest glimpse of Fugitive Sirius Black. When he’s caught… they won’t take him back to Azkaban…” Molly rested her hand on his shoulder, urging him to continue venting.

“It’s not as if I want him back there. He doesn’t deserve to be locked up, freezing, and having his worst memories and feelings played on a loop. I want him free, just… just not like this.”

“We know Sirius has a tendency to make dangerous decisions. But, we also know that Sirius never does anything without a reason. If he broke out of Azkaban, it’s because he thought he had to. Something right now, must be important to him.” Arthur said, waving his wand to refill their mugs.

“What about Harry? How does he feel about all of this?” Molly asked.

“I don’t think Harry knows how to feel about it. He didn’t grow up with Sirius around. To him, he’s someone that we’ve built up to be… well a legend. He only knows Sirius from our stories, and our feelings for him, not his own. I’m not sure he knows what to expect.” Remus said, looking out the kitchen window, getting a glimpse of the boys, and Ginny, playing outside. “He hasn’t been getting a lot of sleep lately, but I don’t think that’s because of Sirius.”

“Poor boy. Those nightmares must be keeping him up.” Molly said, taking a sip of her tea.

“Nightmares? About what? Sirius?”

“Oh, dear, he hasn’t told you? I’m sorry, Remus. We thought that you and knew.”

“What nightmares?”

“It’s best to show you.” Arthur said before running up the stairs.

“Show me what?”

“A few nights a week, Hedwig drops off an owl from Harry. At first, we were surprised since they were coming so frequently, but now we tend to stay up and wait for them to come.”

“At first? How long has this been going on?”

“Since he’s been home for the summer holiday.”

“He’s been having nightmares for that long and we didn’t know about it?”

“Here they are.” Arthur called, stepping back into the room carrying a wooden box. Opening the lid, Remus could tell that there were dozens of rolls of parchment that Remus could tell were hastily ripped from the larger roll. Unrolling one of the letters, he read:

_Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,_

_I’m sorry for writing so late, again. I just need to make sure my dreams are dreams and not memories. Please tell me she’s okay. Please tell me I wasn’t too late. Write back when you can._

_Harry_

“Too late for what?”

“His nightmares are putting him back in the Chamber of Secrets. Except in his dream, he’s too late. He doesn’t get there in time to save Ginny, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named regains power. When he wakes up…”

“His mind is playing tricks on him, and he can’t tell what is a dream, and what is reality.” Remus finished for her, rubbing his temples. “That’s keeping him up, waiting for you to reply because the guilt of her ‘death’ in his dream is weighting on him until he knows otherwise. No wonder he’s tired. He’s up half the night. Merlin, how did we not notice?”

“We try to reply as soon as we get the letters. We’re hoping he gets them before morning comes around.”

“Don’t even thing about blaming yourselves. You’re doing everything right. Has Ginny been experiencing anything like this?”

“Occasionally, but not nearly as tough as Harry’s been having it. But, Remus, when she has them, she tells us about them. Harry didn’t tell you. Don’t blame yourself for not knowing.”

“I’m his… guardian. I’m supposed to know when something is wrong.”

“No, you’re not. Unless you’re a legilimins, you can’t be expected to know everything unless he’s waking up in the night screaming. He’s must not be doing that. You and Tawny should sit him down, and talk to him.”

“No, I’ll do it. Tawny already has enough to worry about. I’ll talk to him.”

* * *

Eleven years, ten months and one day since the last time Sirius Black saw her. Eleven years, ten months and one day since he let his emotion over James and Lily’s death control him, and made him leave her to fulfill some revenge fantasy. Eleven years, ten months, and one day since he made the wrong choice.

Every day since, he regretted leaving that house, for not listening to her. Every day he promised himself he would find a way to get back to her. To them. As the number of days that he remained in his cell, freezing, and remembering his mistakes, his promise was the only thing that kept him going. But the day that copy of the _Daily Prophet_ showed up, the day he recognized the rat on Ronald Weasley’s shoulder he knew he could finally follow through on that promise.

That promise brought him to King’s Cross Station the morning of September 1st, 1993. Dawning a trench coat and a hat he tipped low to cover his eyes. He had nicked some clothes from a donation pile while disguised as a dog. He knew that if he was going to go out in public, as himself and not Snuffles, he had to blend in.

Following in a muggleborns student, and her parents through the barrier, he slipped into one of the corners, keeping his head down and his eyes peeled for the one person he was dying to see. 10:45 AM, ticked by on the clock and still no sight of Tawny. More and more parents were filing onto the platform, and he knew the longer he stuck around, the closer he was to getting caught. But he couldn’t leave, not yet.

As he waited he fumbled around with the note in his pocket. A tawny-colored owl had found him six days before, and delivered a note.

_Whatever you are doing, be careful. I love you._

Nine simple words. Nine words that gave him life. Nine words that let him know that after all the time that had passed, she hadn’t given up on him. He read those lines over and over again, and held it close to him so much in past six days that he’d worn the edges and began smudging the ink. He could almost hear her voice in his head, reading them over and over. That was, until he actually heard it.

“Harry, I know you’re in a hurry but don’t run on the platform!”

There it was. After Eleven years, ten months, and one long day he heard her voice for the first time. Looking up, he saw her. There she was, standing about mid-way through the platform, already in her hospital robes. Her short hair, although a little bit longer than the last time he saw her, fell in its usual loose waves. Even from afar he could still see the end of her wand sticking out of the top over her inner robe pocket. She still carried it the same way. After eleven years, ten months, and one day she had barely changed, and still remained as beautiful as he remembered.

He wanted nothing more than to rush to her, to sweep her off her feet and never let her go. But he knew he couldn’t, he stayed put and just watched, and listened to the sound of her voice. After a moment, he recognized Remus walking up to her from the train.

“Are you sure you want to ride the train again? You could just apparate to Hogsmeade, and you’d be at the castle in no-time.” _Remus is going back to the castle? For what?_

“It’s been years since I rode the express. Besides, it’ll feel like old times. If I’m going back, even to teach, I want to feel like they’re with me.”

“Looks like lucky ole compartment 7D awaits you.”

“I’m not sure. Harry, Ron, and Hermione have claimed it. I’m not sure it’s cool to have… an adult, particually a professor, sit with you on the train.” _Professor Lupin. Way to go Moony._

“Uncle Remus!” Sirius heard another voice yell as James approached Tawny and Remus. _Wait, James? Not James. I can’t be… is that Harry?_ Harry James Potter, all grown up. Sirius couldn’t believe how much his looked like father. From the unruly hair to the glasses to the way the boy walked was just like Sirius’s best friend. Except the eyes. There was no mistaking Lily in his eyes. “Ready to go? We saved you a seat.”

“You did?” Remus asked, surprised apparent in his voice.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I?” Harry smiled and moved to give Tawny a hug.

“Be good. Stay out of trouble, okay.” Harry raised an eyebrow at her statement. “Alright, at least try. If you don’t, I’ll have my eyes and ears updating me.” She finished, pointing to Remus.

“I’m not going to make you promises I can’t keep, Tawny.” She pulled him in one more time, pressing a kiss to his head. “I have to go, I love you!” He finished before running off to the train.

“I love you!” She called back, before turning to Remus.

“Looks like this is it.” He said, checking his watch. She threw her arms around his torso, and instinctively Remus held her close. Sirius wished more than anything that he was in his friend’s shoes right now. He’d do anything to hold her again. “Holiday will be here before you know it.”

“I know.” She said, pulling away, but not completely letting go. “Keep me updated. Not just on Harry, on you, too. I want to know all about your new job. Tell me everything, especially on the troublemakers. I want to know if it’s possible for Hogwarts to house another group of marauders.”

“Please, no one comes close.” Sirius whispered to himself.

“I’ll let you know.” Remus said, pressing a kiss to Tawny’s forehead. “Updating works both ways. I still want to know all about your day, and some of your crazy patients.”

“Okay.” She smiled. Merlin, Sirius loved that smile.

“One more thing,” he began checking his watch, “whenever you are ready to talk about… you know. Let me know, okay?”

“You’ll be the first one I come to.” She said. Remus squeezed her hand one last time, before running over to the Express and disappearing onto the train.

Sirius watched as Molly and Arthur Weasley came over to her, and wrapped their arms around her and the three watched the train disappear in a puff of smoke. They began directing her towards the barrier, and Sirius moved to hide behind a pillar. He tipped his hat, and pulled a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ from a newspaper stand to hide his face even more. It wasn’t until he was sure the coast was clear that he slipped through the barrier and transformed back into a shaggy black dog.

His risk paid off. Not only had he not been caught, but he was able to get the motivation he needed. Everything move he was going to make from there one out, was to get her back. To be with her again, and to be a family with Remus and Harry. He had missed so much, it was time to make up for it.

* * *

 

"Thanks, Molly." Tawny said, wrapping her cold hands around a hot mug of tea. One week after she and the Weasleys had dropped everyone off at King’s Cross station, she sat at the kitchen table flipping through the pages of the _Daily Prophet_ to see if there had been any updates on Sirius. In the past two weeks since his escape, the paper had printed many articles about how 'dangerous' he was, and warning people to keep an eye out for his location. The minister had even gone as far as to offer a reward of over a thousand galleons to anyone that could help locate her fiancé.

Tawny sighed in relief at the lack of updates on his location. She wanted to see him more than anything, but the thought of him getting caught made her stomach twist. Azkaban was a horrific place, and he was lucky to have slipped out of those guards. She hoped that maybe he was gaining at least the slightest bit of happiness being free of that blasted island.

At the same time, she didn't know if he was even alive. She had a million questions: How did he escape (even though both she and Remus had their guess on that particular question)? How did he get off the island? Where was he? Is he okay? Is he hurt? Is he happy? Why hadn't he contacted her? Had he contacted Remus and she didn't know about it? Had he contacted anyone? Surely, he would have told her if he had.

Part of her begged for a letter from Sirius. The other part hoped she didn't get one at all. If he had a way of using an owl, he was exposed. She didn't want him getting caught because of her. Then again, a letter would be better than him showing up somewhere to see her. She could picture him walking straight through the doors of St. Mungo's while she was at work. It would be risky and dramatic to see him in such a public place, and she wouldn’t put it past him to do it. And of course, he would immediately to be recognized. He'd been in that hospital a million times before to see her. Someone was bound to put two and two together if she had a mysterious visitor.

"Is that an owl?" Arthur asked, directing everyone's attention to the dark speck that was increasingly becoming larger as it approached the house. "It has a letter. Who would be sending post this late?" Molly rushed to open the window as the screech owl dove through and deposited a thin roll of parchment on the copy of the Prophet right in front of Tawny. Examining the parchment, she noticed it was tied with a dirty string instead of wax seal and her stomach jerked as the realization hit her.

"Tawny, who is it from, dear?" Molly asked, noticing Tawny starring at the parchment, unable to open it.

"Please let me be wrong." She whispered, untying the string and unrolling the letter.

_I must finish what I started. I love you._

A muddy paw-print stood in place of a signature, but Tawny didn't need one to know who the letter was from. Her dreams, and nightmares were answered. Sirius had sent her an update with a message that was anything from clear. What did he start? Where would he be going to finish it? And why did it make her heart sink into her stomach at the thought of it?

"Tawny?" She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Arthur's voice calling her name.

"Yes."

"Who is your letter from?"

"Oh - er - it's from Violet. She wanted to switch patients tomorrow. I'll trade her the Jacobs Family for the Jameson Family." Both Arthur and Molly raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but didn't push her on the topic.

 Not long after the table sank into uncomfortable silence and Tawny excused herself. As she sat on the edge of her bed in Ginny's bedroom – which was hers for the school year – she reread Sirius's note over and over. Tawny knew that she needed to tell someone about the letter. Dumbledore had made them all promise to inform him of Sirius's communication with them all. But, she felt that this note, although it was short, was just for her eyes.

"Why does Sirius have to be so damn dramatic." She sighed, falling back on the quilt. She fell asleep that night with the note clutched to her chest, trying to make sense of it.


	14. Searching for Sirius Black

_Third Year_

“Knock, knock.” Violet said, entering Tawny’s office, holding two letters in her hands. “Hedwig just dropped these letters off for you.”

“Thanks, Vi.” Tawny smiled, taking the letters from her.

“Are you seeing patients today?” Violet asked, taking a seat across from her, and resting her hands on her pregnant belly.

“No. Ministry officials are coming by to do inspections today. I’ve been here since about 4:00 AM trying to make sure that everything is in shape.”

“Sounds like you could use some tea or some extra caffeinated coffee.”

“I’ll have Melinda fetch me some in a little while.” Tawny said with a yawn. “These ministry officials say that they are coming to inspect the entire hospital today, but I’m almost certain they are really here to search every inch of this place for Sirius.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because the list of officials they said would be coming, include the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic, and two aurors: Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks.”

“At least they aren’t bringing the dementors.”

“I will not let them bring any dementors onto my floor of this hospital. There are unborn babies, and stressed mothers that do not need dementors chilling their insides and sucking their happiness out of them. Including you.” She said, rising from her desk and stepping around to see Violet. “How is your little one doing, still giving you a hard time.”

“They’ve been kicking ever hour on the hour for a solid couple of minutes. William and Meredith were mostly clam. This one wants to use my organs for target practice.”

“Are you sure you and Chris don’t want to know the sex? It would only take me a few minutes to find out.”

“We waited for the last two. We don’t want to spoil the surprise this time either.”

“Well if you change your mind, I’ll happily let you know. I’m dying to know if Will and Mer are getting a little brother or sister!”

“You’ll be the first to know.” She said, pushing herself up from her chair. “I’ve to go check on Mrs. Delaney and her husband. Last I checked, she was eight centimeters dilated and had nearly bitten Mr. Delaney’s head off.”

“Good idea.” Tawny said, holding the door open for her. “Mrs. Delaney is quite impatient. Good luck.”

“Good luck with the inspection. It’ll be fine.”

“Thanks, Vi.” Tawny said, closing the door behind her. Since she had half an hour to kill before the inspectors were supposed to show, she decided on reading her letters.

_Tawn,_

_First off, it’s Tuesday. I would normally be sitting at dinner with you right now, discussing our days and what is to come for the week. But, since I’m at the castle, I’ll have to settle for letter writing instead. This whole being apart until Christmas holiday may not work. Instead of during the week, we may have to move our dinners to weekends. I’m already missing our weekly dinners, and you._

_Last week kicked off the first week of my Defense lessons. The first years covered knockback jinxes, the third years boggarts, and the fourth years stunning spells. I think they went well, but I’m not 100% sure. I’ll let you know how this week goes._

_What about you? Deliver any special babies? Didn’t you mention that Violet was pregnant again? Isn’t she due soon? Also, have you heard from Sirius? I haven’t seen anything in the Prophet that confirms where he might be, other than their guessing that he is coming to Hogwarts. As of now, there has been no sightings of Sirius, or Snuffles, on the Hogwarts grounds._

_Remus_

It had only been a week and she was already missing Remus. When you live with someone for nearly twelve years, it takes a toll on your when they’re gone for so long. Molly and Arthur were keeping her company, but nothing compared to having Remus by her side. She was incredibly happy for him getting the job, but like him she was already in desperate need of one of the weekly dinners. Hopefully they could arrange something soon. Maybe they could meet up in Hogsmeade so it isn’t that far away from the school’s grounds?

_Tawny,_

_This past week was the first week of lessons, including my new ones: Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. Shall I start with Divination? Yes. Not to be alarmed, but Professor Trelawny has already predicted my death through my tea leaves. Apparently, the black dog in my teacup was really the grim, and that my death is soon to follow. Professor McGonagall said that predicting students’ deaths seems to be one of Professor Trelawny’s favorite hobbies, and that none of them actually die._

_As for Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid is the new professor! His first lesson was a great start, for the most part. I got to ride Buckbeak. He’s a hippogriff. You know, eagle/horse combination. The lesson was going great until Malfoy decided he wanted to approach Buckbeak without his consent, and well he attacked. It was only a nick on the arm, but Malfoy turned it into a show. I hope that Hagrid’s first lesson wasn’t his last. Hermione, Ron, and I are going to do some research to see if we can help him and Buckbeak._

_Now what you’ve probably been waiting for an update on… Uncle Remus’s Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson! Tawny, everyone loves him! No first day quizzes on autobiographies like last year. Uncle Remus – Professor Lupin – taught us about boggarts and had us actually defending ourselves against them. Neville went first, and the boggart turned into Snape. Uncle Remus had his case the ‘riddikulus’ spell, and Boggart Snape ended up dressed in Neville’s grandmother’s clothes, red handbag and everything! The class died of laughter! When it came to my turn though, the boggart turned into a dementor. Before I could even think about casting the spell, Uncle Remus jumped in front of it. I didn’t know that Uncle Remus was afraid of glowing orbs. Do you know why that is?_

_Enough about my week, how is yours going? What’s it like living at the Burrow full time? I bet it’s great. Mrs. Weasley is a brilliant cook. She’s probably make you enough food that you’ll gain ten pounds. She never things we are full enough! Am I right? It’s odd having Uncle Remus around, but now you. Are you sure you want to continue at the hospital? Madam Pomfrey could use some help in the hospital wing. Have you heard from Sirius? I haven’t. I’m not sure about Uncle Remus though. Love you._

_Harry_

She loved getting long updates from Harry, usually they were short and sweet. But every once and a while, he would send a lengthy letter informing her about his life at school. Reading that divination had not gotten any better since her days at school made her laugh rather than worry about the “seer’s” predictions.

Hearing that Harry and the other students loved Remus’s class made her smile. This was all that he ever wanted to do. Remus had waited so long to be a professor, and finally he was. She knew that he would do brilliantly. But him exposing his biggest fear – the moon – on of the first days of class, was probably not the best idea. Maybe everyone thought the same way Harry did. It’s just a glowing orb, not the moon. There is nothing to worry about.

Seeing she had a few minutes left, she took the time to reply to them both.

_Harry,_

_I’m not worried about Professor Trelawny’s prediction. When I was in school, our divination teacher like to the same thing. Sirius took Divination from third year to seventh year, and she predicted his death multiple times over those five years, and he didn’t die. Dumbledore doesn’t seem to hire the best divination teachers if you ask me._

_I’m proud of Hagrid for getting the teaching job. His love for magical creatures runs as deep as Newt Scamander’s. I hope that his incident with Draco doesn’t make him loose him job. However, Dumbledore does know that Draco does has a flair for the dramatic, and will most likely not sack Hagrid for a mistake that Draco made._

_As for Remus, I’m glad that his class was successful! In his letter to me, he didn’t seem as sure as you. He’s been planning lessons for months, so I’ll be glad to let him know that he has started off on the right foot. When it comes to him stepping in front of the boggart for you, I’m sure he had good reason. He mentioned the dementor attack on the Hogwarts Express in a letter right after you both arrived. I had some strong words for Dumbledore about the dementor’s presence on the train. Maybe Remus saw that you were looking like you did one the train during the dementor’s attack. He was probably trying to help. If you want to know why, you should probably ask him about it. As for the orb, I haven’t heard Remus mention anything about it. Maybe it’s a new phobia._

_I haven’t heard from Sirius yet, but I will let you know if I do. Living at the Burrow is nice and Molly is feeding me very well. Thank you for asking. Write soon._

_Love, Tawny_

_Remus,_

_We need to arrange a dinner at Hogwarts soon. I miss having you around! Plus, I’m already in need of a meal where Molly isn’t piling food on my plate suggesting that I need to gain a few pounds to put some more meat on my bones. I know she means well, but I can’t possibly eat three helpings of everything!_

_Harry tells me that your lesson with his class was wonderful! I knew that you would do brilliantly! Have some confidence in your teaching abilities, Remus! You were born to do this job! I’m so proud of you!_

_You are correct, Violet is pregnant. But no, I haven’t delivered her baby yet. She isn’t due for another six weeks. I can’t wait to meet the little one, and neither can they. It’s their third kid, and they are planning to have more! I’m starting to think that they are going to have a house full like Molly and Arthur._

_I still haven’t heard anything from Sirius and there have not been any Snuffles sightings. Hopefully there aren’t any of those. He needs to stay in the shadows and keep his head down. But knowing Sirius, that will be the last thing on his mind. Hopefully he’s not hiding out at Mungo’s because the ministry is having an inspection which I’m certain is code for the Sirius hunt. First the train and now the hospital. They aren’t going to give up, are they?_

_Love, Tawny_

Tawny still hadn’t told him, or anyone about Sirius’s note. Honestly, it wasn’t much to go on. She had analyzed the parchment over and over again looking for clues as to where he was. Nothing stuck out. It was simply a note, or a warning, or both. She didn’t feel the need to share it with anyone. At least not until she could figure out what he meant.

Just as she had finished wax sealing the envelopes for her response letters, Melinda came knocking on her door informing her it was time to meet the inspectors. Tawny handed the letters off to Melinda for he to mail from the owlry, and walked down the corridor to meet the group at the front entrance to the Department of Magical Deliveries.

Before she even reached the door, she recognized immediately Kingsley, talking with a young woman with long, deep purple hair. Tawny assumed that must be the other auror, Nymphadora Tonks. By her age, Tawny guesses she was an auror-in-training.

However, the other woman with them did not present herself an auror. She dressed in all pink robes, and had a toad like face. Her nails were colored to match the pink in her robes and shoes, and she balanced a pink bow on her short curly locks. Instead of the smiles that Kingsley and Nymphadora were wearing, the other woman held a glare as she checked out the office from where she was standing. She balanced a clipboard in her hands and was writing, notes on it as she waited.

“Kingsley, good to see you.” Tawny said as she approached.

“Tawny, go to see you, too. It’s been ages.” He replied, pulling her in for a hug. “How are you doing, with everything?”

“I’m doing the best I can. I don’t –”

“Ha hem.” Tawny was cut off by the toad-like-woman’s high-pitched interruption.

“I’m sorry, miss…”

“Umbridge. My name is Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minster for Magic. I’m afraid we are here to do your inspection, not to catch up. Mr. Shacklebolt should be acting as a professional, not as a friend.” Umbridge smiled, but more of wicked smile than a warm and inviting one.

“Ms. Umbridge, my apologies. I was unaware that employees of the Ministry that you were unable to have friends outside of the office. I’ll make note of that.”

Tawny heard Nymphadora holding back her laughter, and watched as Kingsley did his best to hide his growing smile.

“Ms. Lovegood, I presume?”

“Yes, you are correct. Would you like to get to the inspection? I’m sure you have a busy day ahead of you with your work for the Minister.”

“Yes, I do. Mr. Shacklebolt, Ms. Tonks, and myself will be conducting thorough searches of every room on this floor.” She began, running her finger down her clipboard, “We will be checking for –”

“Sirius Black, I presume?”

“This is a procedural check of your department Ms. Lovegood.”

“Ms. Umbridge, this department has had procedural inspections in the past. Formerly they have involved the inspection of one person rather than the inspection of the Minister’s Undersecretary and a couple of aurors. This is not routine. Now, you are welcome to check every room on my floor if you like with the exceptions of the occupied exam rooms. I would appreciate if you respect the privacy of my patients. They do not need the likes you walking in on them while they are pushing out their babies. That would be a rather uncomfortable sight for you.”

Once again Kingsley and Tonks were struggling to hold back their laughter. Neither of them had seen anyone stand up to the likes of Dolores Umbridge, and do such a good job at it.

“The exam rooms are part of this hospital, they need to be inspected!”

“Sirius Black is not hiding in the same room as a woman giving birth! I assure you Ms. Umbridge that if Sirius Black was hiding out in this hospital, I would be the first to know about it. Now, like I said, you are welcome to check everywhere else. But I know that you will not find anything here that would tell you that Sirius has set foot in the hospital in the last twelve years never mind the last three weeks!”

“Very well.” Umbridge huffed, scribbling down on her clipboard. “We will not check the occupied exam rooms. Everywhere else, including your office, will be thoroughly searched and inspected by order of the Minster for Magic.”

“Enjoy.” Tawny said, taking a step back and extended her hand to point them in the right direction. Umbridge stuck her nose up in the air and began walking away, with Nymphadora following her, still laughing.

Before Kingsley joined them, he turned to Tawny. “You, Tawny Lovegood, are bloody brilliant.” He gave her a wink before going off to join the search.


	15. You're Not My Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This chapter may include quotes from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Those quotes belong to J.K. Rowling.

_Third Year_

October rolled around, without any news about Sirius. Various rumors put him all over the United Kingdom, but whenever the Ministry dispatched aurors, they always came up empty. Back at Hogwarts, the first Hogsmeade visit of the term was fast approaching. In the Sirius commotion, Harry had yet to have either Tawny or Remus sign his permission form to attend the village.

Knowing Professor McGonagall would not let him go, even just on Tawny or Remus’s word, he knew he had to get the physical copy of the form signed. That meant, heading to Remus’s office.

"Uncle Remus," Harry said, knocking on Lupin's office door. Remus called for him enter, and Harry instinctively took a seat in front of his desk. As Harry sat down, he stuck his hands in the pockets of his robes.

"Tell your godmother that I swear I'll write to her this week, I've just been busy." Remus said, reading over scroll of parchment as he scratched his chin with his quill. Harry looked over the room, seeing several piles of rolled parchments. As Remus finished marking the essay with an 'A,' he waved his wand sending it a basked full of other graded essays. "I've learned I have to spend more time grading than planning lessons, that's for sure." He mumbled, picking up another parchment.

"Tawny didn't send me." Harry responded, trying to gain his attention. "There is something else I wanted you to talk to you about." Pulling the parchment from his pocket, Harry said, "The first Hogsmeade weekend of the term is coming up and you haven't signed my permission form yet."

"I know. I'm not going to. Not until everything with Sirius clears up." He replied not taking his eyes off the stack of the first year's essays on Verdimillious Charms.

"What?" Harry asked, nearly dropping his permission slip in surprise. "But, you said Sirius wouldn't try to hurt me. If I'm not in any danger, why won't you sign it?"

"I am not under the impression that Sirius will hurt you." Remus said calmly, putting down his quill, and looking up at Harry. "But, I want to air on the side of caution for now. I'll sign the form once we know more about this, okay?"

"No! You're being ridiculous!" Harry began, getting angry. "I'll just write Tawny!"

"Tawny agrees with me, Harry. We are only trying to keep you safe."

"You said it yourself, I'm not in any danger! Tawny and Dumbledore agreed with you! I should get to go! Everyone else does!" Harry said, raising his voice and rising to his feet.

"I'm not everyone else's –"

"Not everyone else's what?" He scoffed. "You're not my _dad_!"

There was a long paused as Harry realized what he said. Looking up at the only father figure he's ever known, he saw the pained expression on Lupin's face. Remus interlocked his fingers, and directed his gaze towards his desktop. "Uncle Remus, I'm sorry. I didn't mean –" But he waved Harry off, not letting him finish.

"I may not be your father, Harry, but I am responsible for you." Remus said, rising from his chair. "You're not going. My decision is final." His voice was firm, but calm. "Do you understand?"

Unable to speak, Harry nodded. "Good. Now, if you don't mind, I have some work I need to finish." Remus waved his wand, making the door to his office swing open. Without saying a word, Harry exited the office and made his way back to Gryffindor Tower.

Later that night after a rather Harry spent dinner in without saying a word, and only looking up to sneak glances at Remus, Hermione and Ron corned him in the common room.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, noticing Harry has elected to do homework rather than mess around with his roommates. Hermione had nudged Ron, and made him aware of Harry's unusual behavior, and decided they needed to find out what had their best friend so down.

"Nothing." Harry lied, turning back to his Defense Against the Dark Arts Essay on kappas. He'd spent the past hour digging through his textbook, and writing the best defense essay he'd ever written hoping to make it up to Remus, in the slightest.

"Not nothing." Ron said, closing the textbook in front of Harry.

"Oi! I was reading that." Harry snapped, looking up at his friends.

"That's why were worried." Hermione said. "Something is up. What's going on? You've been upset since you came back from taking with Professor Lupin."

"Did he not sign your form?" Ron questioned.

Harry sighed and shook his head. After motioning for them to join him at the table, he told them the whole story of what happened in Remus's office that afternoon. When he finished, he searched their faces for advice. Instead they sat there, lips parted in surprise.

"I was just frustrated. I didn't mean it." Harry groaned, leaning his head against the wall.

"He knows that Harry." Ron said, doing his best to reassure his best friend.

"Since you're not going to Hogsmeade next weekend, maybe you could use that time to spend with him. You can apologize and have some quality time together. I'm sure he'll like that." Hermione suggested.

"I've got to do something to make it up to him."

* * *

The entire week leading up to the Hogsmeade weekend, Harry tried to approach Remus several times, but every time he tried, Remus would disappear around a corner or lock himself in his office. If Harry didn’t know any better, he’s say that his uncle was avoiding him.

The following Saturday when Ron and Hermione left for Hogsmeade, Harry chose to make another attempt to catch Remus. Gathering up his finished essay on kappas, he made his way out of Gryffindor Tower and off to Remus’s office.

When he got to the door, he waited outside a moment, trying to come up with what to say. _I’m sorry that I’m a total idiot and turned away the only father figure I’ve ever know because I wanted a butterbeer and some sugar mice?_ No, that didn’t seem right. He paced for a few minutes more before deciding to wing the apology, and knocked on the door.

“Come in.” Remus called, willing his unknown visitor to enter.

When he entered, Remus was sitting in an armchair in the corner of his office reading a copy of the same advanced potions book that Hermione had checked out from the restricted section last term to make the polyjuice potion. “Oh, Harry. If you’ve come to have your permission slip signed, the answer is still no.”

“No, that’s not why.” Harry said, shutting the door behind him. “I – er – I brought you my essay on kappas. I finished it early.”

“You finished an essay early? Are you sure I’m talking to Harry James Potter?” Remus asked, raising his eyebrows in curiosity.

“I’m surprised I finished it early too.” Harry flashed him a half smile before returning his gaze to his trainers. “Also… I wanted to apologize for last week.”

“Harry…”

“Uncle Remus I shouldn’t have said that you aren’t my dad. I was mad about not getting to go to Hogsmeade – which is not an excuse – and I took it out on you.” Harry at him directly for the first time since he had entered the room. “The truth is, you’re the closest I’ve ever come to having a father and I never should have said that you weren’t.”

“Harry,” Remus began, setting down his book and getting up from his chair, “I know I’ll never be able to fill your father’s shoes.”

“I don’t want you to fill his shoes. I just want you to be you. James Potter might be my dad, but you’re the one that’s always been there. I know that’s not his fault, but you weren’t obligated to be here either. You wanted to be my dad, and I can’t thank you enough for being that.”

Without saying another word, Remus just smiled and pulled Harry in for a hug. Harry wrapped his arms around his uncle, glad he accepted his apology and hoped that they could finally get back to normal. Pulling back from Remus, Harry couldn’t help but notice the tank in the corner of opposite corner of the room containing green water creature with horns and spindly fingers.

“Er – Uncle Remus, what is that?” Harry asked, pointing to the tank.

“Oh, that’s a grindylow. This little guy will the focus of our next lesson.”

“I’m going to make some tea, care to join me?”

“That would be great.” Harry said, sitting in his usual chair across from Remus’s desk. “Tea bags please. I don’t need to be reading anymore tea leaves. I might see another black dog that’ll mark me for death.”

“Don’t worry Harry, I don’t think any black dogs will be out to harm you.” Remus said, smiling to himself. He waved his wand and levitating the kettle over the floo.

“Speaking of that, the I never asked you, why did you jump in front of that boggart for me? Did you not think that I could handle it?”

“My concern was that the boggart was going to take the shape of Lord Voldemort. Not only did I not want that for you, but for everyone else in the room. Lord Voldemort has caused enough people to endure fear and pain. I didn’t think we needed more of that.”

“Oh.”

“However, I jumped before I realized the true shape of your boggart, a dementor. That suggests that your greatest fear is fear itself. That’s very good.”

“Thanks.”

“Harry, I hope you haven’t been thinking I didn’t believe in you. I know that you could’ve handled fighting the boggart. If it had been Lord Voldemort like I suspected, you’ve already taken down the real Lord Voldemort three times, and you’re only thirteen. I have all the confidence in the world in you, Harry.”

“Thanks, Uncle Remus –” Before he could finish, he was cut off my Professor Snape barging in Remus’s office door.

“I didn’t realize you had company.” Snape said, scowling at Harry. Turning back to Remus he said, “Your potion, Lupin.”

“Ah, yes, Severus, thank you.” Remus said, waving him forward. Snape set the potion down on the edge of Remus’s desk, never relinquishing his scowl.

“I made an entire cauldron full, if you are in need of more.”

“Thank you, Severus. I will probably be needing some more tomorrow.” Snape gave him a sour nod before exiting his office, closing the door rather loudly. “Before you ask,” Remus began, “Tawny usually makes my potions. Since she isn’t here, and I never seem to be able to get that one right, Severus agreed to help me.”

“Or poison you.”

“Well that is a likely scenario as well. However, if I was to brew it, I would poison myself, so I will take my chances.” Remus said, pinching his nose and draining the goblet of the potion. “Disgusting.”

“Uncle Remus, what is the potion for?” Harry asked, keeping his eyes on the empty goblet.

“I’m feeling a little under the weather. I should be fine in a couple of days.” Remus assured him. “There is no need to worry.”

* * *

 

Halloween, 1993: The day Sirius Black planned to get his revenge on Peter Pettigrew once and for all. It was kind of poetic, Sirius thought. Exactly twelve years from the night his former friend betrayed his trust, and sold James and Lily over to the Dark Lord, Sirius was finally going to finish what he started and kill the rat. That’s exactly what he deserved.

Sirius also chose Halloween, because he knew he wouldn’t be spotted. Halloween at Hogwarts included a feast that the entire staff and student body attended. No one would be left in Gryffindor Tower to see, or to get hurt in the process. He knew that it wasn’t going to be easy, that Peter would put up a fight. But, if no students were around, he knew he could accomplish his goal.

Just like he had stolen the clothes he wore to Kings Cross, Sirius had nicked a long black cloak from a robes shop in Hogsmeade. He knew that waltzing into Hogwarts in his prison attire alone would not help his chances of getting past the portraits, or peeves. Putting the hood up on his cloak he pushed himself through the one-eyed-witch passageway, and made his way down the corridor.

Every once and a while he would duck into the shadows, making sure that no one would spot him. Navigating the halls of Hogwarts without the Marauder’s Map was not the easiest, especially for the mission that he was on now.

Once he arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady, he knew that this is where the hard part began. How was he supposed to convince her to open her portrait so that he could enter Gryffindor tower? Whatever it took.

Keeping his head down and his hood up, he approached the portrait of the Fat Lady. She was happily practicing her singing, and trying to shatter a glass by hitting a high note. The process was going very poorly. By the looks of it, all of the people in her surrounding portraits had either chosen to plug their ears to go visit their friends in another part of the castle to get away from her.

“Let me in, please!” Sirius called, trying to get the Fat Lady’s attention.

“One moment dear, I’ve almost got it!” She said, once again letting out a high-pitched voice that resembled a yell scream than a beautiful note.

“Oi! I need to get in!”

“Oh alright, fine.” The Fat Lady huffed, setting down her glass. “Password?”

“I – er – I forgot.”

“No password, no entry.” She replied, picking up her glass once more. “Now if you would excuse me, I have some work to do.” She began to bellow once more, making the remaining portraits leave their frames.

“Please, let me in, it’s important!”

“I can’t let you in without a password. Haven’t you heard that there is a killer on the loose?”

She opened her mouth to sing once more, but Sirius cut her off again. “Fat Lady, I have to get into the tower now!” As he yelled the last part, he looked up and his hood fell back, revealing his face to her.

“Sirius Black!” The Fat Lady gasped, dropping her glass so that it shattered on the floor of her portrait. “Help!”

“No, no! Please, don’t yell!” Sirius said, hushing her. “Please, Fat Lady I wouldn’t be doing this if it wasn’t absolutely necessary.”

“I’m not letting you in to hurt any kids!”

“That’s not why I am here! Fat Lady you remember me, I wouldn’t do that. Besides, all the kids are in the Great Hall at the Halloween feast, no one is in Gryffindor Tower!”

“No! I won’t let you in!”

“You have to!” Sirius barked, slashing at the Fat Lady’s portrait. Instead of this plan scaring the Fat Lady into doing what he wanted, it only scared her away. As Sirius attacked her portrait, she screamed and fled her frame.

“Fat Lady, wait!” Sirius called after her, but it was too late, she was gone, and the portrait temporarily ruined. There was no getting into the common room now.

To make it worse, he had an observer to the incident. Floating above him, was none other than Peeves the Poltergeist.

“Sirius Black likes to attack! He scared the Fat Lady right out the back!” Peeves cackled, doing flips in midair.

“Peeves! Shut the bloody hell up!” Sirius’s efforts to keep the poltergeist quite only made him want to continue. “SIRIUS BLACK LIKES TO ATTACK! HE SCARED THE FAT LADY RIGHT OUT THE BACK!”

Peeves floated down the hall, yelling the message to all the empty portraits and cracking himself up with his own joke.

Sirius, knowing he couldn’t get caught in the castle, abandoned his attempt to catch Peter and ran as fast as he could to the nearest secret passageway.


	16. A Trip Down Memory Lane

_Third Year_

It was safe to say that Tawny was overworking herself. With being away from home, and Sirius’s escape on her mind, it was best to have a distraction. Spending late nights, sometimes overnight, at the hospital was the best way she could distract herself. However, when the clock struck midnight on Halloween, Violet barged into her office, and walked her out the storefront window. “You’ll kill yourself if you keep this up. Go home!” She waited, with her arms crossed, until Tawny walked across the abandoned street and disapparated.

As she walked up the path to the burrow, she could help but notice the lights still on. Usually Molly and Arthur just kept one or two on if she knew wasn’t home by ten. That way if she did make an appearance to the Burrow that evening, she would trip all over the place in the dark. But the kitchen was just as bright as it normally was in the day time. _What are Molly and Arthur doing up at this hour?_

Walking through the kitchen door, she got her answer. Sitting at the kitchen table, sipping on a cup of tea was none other than Albus Dumbledore. He and Arthur were in a deep conversation about a wizard who had enchanted all of the instruments in a music store to play themselves. Regardless of the use of magic in front of muggles being illegal, Arthur was impressed that the wizard did enchanted them to harmonize to the tune of a song by the Wicked Sisters.

“Tawny, dear, you’re back!” Molly said, stopping her focus from her magical knitting needles. “Would you like a cup of tea, I’ve just put on a fresh kettle?”

“What’s wrong?” Tawny asked, looking directly at Dumbledore.

“I would have sent Remus, but I’m afraid he’s occupied at this time.” Dumbledore said, tipping his cup towards the window where the full moon was shining brightly in the clear night sky.

“What happened? Which one of them is it?”

“It’s Sirius.” Arthur said, making her heart sink. “He’s at Hogwarts.”

“Earlier this evening during the Halloween feast, Mr. Black attempted to break into Gryffindor Tower. Both the Fat Lady and our resident poltergeist have spotted Sirius, and say that he attacked the Fat Lady when she wouldn’t let him in.” Dumbledore said, sipping his tea.

“Attack the Fat Lady? No, Sirius would never.”

“Unfortunately, the damage to the Fat Lady’s portrait tells another story. Sirius did indeed try to break into the tower.”

“Why would he do such a thing?”

“I was hoping you could tell me. You are his fiancé. Other than Remus, you know him the best. What would make Sirius want to go to Hogwarts?”

“I dunno. I wish I did. That way they would stop printing that rubbish about Sirius being a murderer and betrayer in the _Prophet_.”

“Have you heard from him? Has Sirius tried to contact you in any way?”

“No.” She responded after too long of a pause.

“Are you certain? It could have been an unmarked note or a symbol, or something to gain your attention. Something that could help us.”

“No, he hasn’t sent anything that could help us.” It wasn’t exactly a lie. As far as Tawny was concerned, the note that Sirius had sent was a confusing message. It wasn’t of any use to them. “Albus, did you say he tried to break in during the feast?”

“That is correct.”

“It’s Halloween, all of the students attend the feast, or Sir Headless Nick’s Death Day parties. Regardless, none of the students would have been in the tower.”

“Yes, that is true.”

“The _Daily Prophet_ and the Ministry think that Sirius might be going after Harry. But, even if Sirius was going to attack Harry, and he was idiotic enough to do it in Gryffindor tower, then why would he choose the one night that he wasn’t going to be in there?”

“He wouldn’t.”

“Tawny, what do you suppose his reasoning for entering Gryffindor Tower was? Surely, it was not to enjoy the comfort of the common room chairs.” Dumbledore asked.

“I don’t know. He’s risking so much being there. There has to be a reason, an important reason, that Sirius would need to be in Gryffindor Tower, much less Hogwarts.” Tawny said pacing back and forth.

What would make Sirius risk everything to break into Gryffindor tower? Arthur had said she knew Sirius better than anyone, but right now she felt so far away from him. She couldn’t figure out his coded message, or reasoning for going back to Hogwarts. She was supposed to know him better than the back of her hand. Why was this so difficult? Was twelve years apart too long?

The kettle over the fire whistled, signialing it was ready. Molly waved her wand, compelling the kettle. Tawny watched as one of the cabinet doors opened, and a single tea cup and saucer flew out and settled itself on the table in front of her. “Here you go dear, to calm your nerves.” Molly said, settling a tea bag in her cup. “Now where is the sugar?” Molly began searching the table for it, and scanning around the room.

“Arthur have you seen the sugar?”

“Wasn’t it on the table earlier?”

“No, Albus doesn’t take sugar in his tea.” She huffed, and began getting up to look for the jar. “We keep forgetting where we put it!”

“Forgetting…” Tawny said, he realization hitting her. “Years ago, Sirius lived in Gryffindor tower. When people move out, they leave things behind. What if Sirius left something there? What if that something could help him?”

“That was more than a decade ago. How could there possibly be anything of theirs left? Many other groups of students have lived in that room. If anything was left behind, it would have been taken or discarded by now.” Arthur said, weighing in.

“Not if it was hidden. Sirius always said that they had multiple secret hiding spaces in their dormitory. What if it’s in one of those?”

“If your theory is true, we need to get to whatever Sirius needs soon. If he tries to come back, he will be captured. If the students don’t do it, the dementors certainly will.”

“Then we need to get started.”

“I guess now the only question is, who lives in that room now?”

* * *

 

After Remus had recovered from the full moon, Dumbledore stopped by his office to tell him about Halloween night. Remus took the news of Sirius return to school better than Tawny, but not by much. He too wracked his brain for a possible explanation as to why his mate would risk everything.

However, when Dumbledore told him of Tawny’s theory, he immediately volunteered to help. The headmaster casually walking into Gryffindor tower would only spark chatter and rumors. No, it would be much easier for him to do it. That brought him to his lesson on Tuesday afternoon.

“Don’t forget that your essays are due next week. Also, it’s never too early to start studying for your O.W.L.s!” Remus said, as his class of fifth years began packing up their belongings. “Fred, George, and Lee can you please stay back a moment.”

“If this is about the dark arts corridor being in a state of constant rain, we had nothing to do with it.” Fred said, sporting a smirk.

“I should’ve known it was the three of you.” Remus smiled, shaking his head. “Fixing that one took longer than I thought? Wherever did you find that spell?”

“We combined a couple of them.” Lee said, with a laugh.

“Very impressive, boys.”

“Thanks, Remus.”

“Professor Lupin.” Remus corrected him.

“If we’re calling you professor, then I’m Mr. Weasley.” George said, crossing his arms.

“Fine, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Jordan, I need your help. Can I ask a favor of you?”

“Whatever you need, _professor_.”

“As the three of you know, Sirius Black tried to break into Gryffindor Tower over the weekend.”

“Of course, that’s all everyone is talking about. Why did he do it? Who’s he after? Is he dangerous? They won’t shut up about him.”

“Professor Dumbledore and I have been talking, and we have a theory about why Sirius would choose to do such a thing. It is of our opinion that Sirius might have been trying to get something he left behind when we were in school.”

“You mean, something he left there fifteen years ago, maybe a tool or a weapon?” Lee asked.

“Precisely.”

“Where do we come in?”

“Well, the three of you are the lucky inhabitants of our old dorm room.”

“As much as we’d like to help, out room is highly top secret. No one other than the three of us and the house elves are allowed in.”

Knowing the real reason they didn’t want them in their room, Remus said, “Lads it doesn’t matter to me how much illegal contraband you have in your room. I assure you that room has seen its fair share. I’m not Mr. Filch. I could care less if you set off filibuster fireworks all over the castle, unless it happens to be in my office or classroom.”

“Seriously?”

“Siriusly.” Remus said, smiling to himself.

* * *

 

“Afternoon, Sir Cadogan.” Remus nodded to the portrait, do you think you could let us into the tower.”

“Only if you can help me in my quest!” the knight said, waving his sword towards the boys.

“I’m afraid we don’t have time. I have another class soon. Will the password do?”

Sir Cadogan sighed. “I suppose.”

Remus turned to boys, who all looked at one another thinking hard.

“What is it now? Wasn’t it _Excalibur_ this morning?”

“I think so, but when I passed Wood earlier, he told me he had changed it to _oddsbodkins_.”

“No wait! I’ve got it! _Flibbertigibbet_!”

“Correct!” Sir Cadogan said, raising his sword in the air and allowing his portrait to swing open. The four quickly filed through the portrait hole before the knight could ask anything else of them.

“Someone better convince the Fat Lady to come back! Sir Cadogan changes the password at least twice a day! No one can remember! Longbottom had to write them all down.” George said, leading the way.

“I’m starting to think we all should.”

As they passed, several Gryffindor students nodded to Remus, and gave him hellos. Others were surprised that a teacher, other than Professor McGonagall was making there way through the common room. Remus simply told him he was on business for Dumbledore, and continued on his way.

“Here we are.” Fred said, opening the door and allowing them to enter the dorm.

Remus however stopped at the door, running his fingers over the middle. “They fixed the carving.” He whispered to himself, thinking of the day James and Sirius took turns carving their group name into the door as deep as they could.

“Remus?” George said, gaining his attention. “You okay, mate?”

“I’m fine.” Remus lied, “Just… a trip down memory lane. And it is _professor_ , remember.”

“ _Professor_ , come on in.” Lee said, waving Remus into the room.

Walking into the marauders old dorm room, Remus couldn’t help but feel the nostalgia. Just like when the four of them had lived in the room, it was still messy on every surface. Every wall had parchments coated with ink, and different prank and invention ideas, clothes were strewn over chairs, desks, and beds. Boxes of sweets with interesting titles were stacked around the room. Remus remembered Peter’s constant snacking, and knew his dorm had never been absent of candy. The sweet smell of the candy mixed with the filth in the room, bringing him back to his days at the school. Even though he stopped living there, nothing had truly changed.

“How many of the hiding places have you found?” Remus said, snapping back to the task at hand.

“That depends, how many are there?”

“More than you know.”

“The one under the far-right window, under the loose floorboard by Fred’s bed, the hollow compartment in Lee’s nightstand…”

“The one behind the drapes on the left window, and the one under George’s bed.”

“You boys did a pretty good job. However, you’re missing one.” Remus said crossing to one of the open walls. He pulled a few sketched of extendable ear prototypes, and an aviatomobile.

“That’s just a blank wall.” Fred said, crossing his arms. “There’s nothing there.”

“I assure you, there is.” Remus said, pressing his ear against the wall and knocking in various places. Once he heard that hollow sound, he pulled out his wand and tapped it, “ _Revelio_.” Before their eyes, a small door appeared, missing a handle.

Remus leaned forward, tapping his wand to the door and whispering, “ _maraudentium_ ,” so that the boys wouldn’t hear him. Recognizing the password, the little door swung open.

“Bloody hell.” Fred and George said together.

Reaching inside, Remus found that in the commotion of moving out the dorm, they had in fact missed cleaning out the hidden compartment. He pulled out the contents and laid them on the four-poster nearest to him.

A stash of fifteen-year old chocolate bars and licorice wands, a handwritten Gryffindor quidditch playbook James had made in his days as quidditch captain, two unused filibuster fireworks, a textbook titled _Unlocking Your Animagus_ , and a worn leather-bound journal.

The last item was what caught his attention. Opening the journal, he immediately recognized Sirius’s scrawl. Most of the pages include detailed, top secret prank ideas and sketches.

But occasionally, when flipping through, Remus would come across a page or two that was dedicated to something else. Towards the end, one page read:

_Best Man Speech:_

_I’m not usually one that believes in destiny. I believe that regardless of where we came from, we make our own path. We decide our fate, and make the future that we want. With that said, if I was to believe in destiny, for just a moment, I’d say that James and Lily were those two destined to be together. I watched James fall in love with Lily the moment he met her, and he never stopped. Now, for those that don’t know the James/Lily story, she spent the majority of her time turning him down. Trust me, I’ve never seen someone get turned down as many times as he did. But, James never gave up, he kept trying. As much as Lily protested, as much as she claimed to never be with James Fleamont Potter, she couldn’t help it. Some say that he wore her down, that his relentless efforts to win her affections finally made her take pity on poor ole Prongs. But, I think that when it comes to they two of them, there was no pity involved. When two people are meant to be together, it’ll happen. And so, I may not believe in destiny, but I do believe in James and Lily. Lils, with this toast, I pass my best mate and my brother off to you. Take care of him._

The scratches and ink smears told Remus that Sirius had started and restarted the speech multiple times. He knew that Sirius wasn’t much of a perfectionist, but when it came to is best man duties, Sirius would’ve done anything to make James and Lily’s day perfect. Reading his first draft of that familiar speech only proved his point.

He kept flipping through the pages, coming across more prank ideas, different ways to team up with Peeves the poltergeist to annoy filch and possibly get the Marauder’s map back and a few more personal notes.

In between the last page of the journal at the back cover, was a polaroid photograph that Sirius had tucked it. The photo was of Tawny and Sirius, sitting by the Black Lake. Lily had taken it with the muggle camera her parents had given her for Christmas their last year at Hogwarts. They had all just finished their N.E.W.T.s and had gone down to the lake to relax. Sirius had leaned back against the tree, and Tawny between his legs with her back to his chest. They were both laughing and smiling at a joke someone had made.

Remus flipped over the picture, once again seeing Sirius’s handwriting. In black ink, he had written: _the day I decided to ask her to marry me_. Sirius had come back to the dorm that night and told him that he was going to marry Tawny. That even though they had only been together less than a year, he already knew. Just like James knew, he knew.

“Remus – I mean, professor, did you find what you were looking for?” George asked, looking curiously at Remus.

“I – er – I’m not sure.” Remus gathered up the playbook, the animagus textbook and the journal, before looking to the boys. “You can keep the filibusters. I believe they’ll be of more use to you than me. The candy on the other hand, I wouldn’t try to finish off.” He said, before hurrying out of the room.

He knew that regardless of the sentimental value Sirius wouldn’t have broken into Gryffindor tower just to get the journal. Tawny’s theory was wrong. They needed a new explanation, and soon.


	17. One Bad Day After Another

_Third Year_

The perfect word to describe how Harry had been feeling since Halloween: annoyed. Sirius’s “attack” on the Fat Lady alarmed not only the students, but the staff. Even through Dumbledore had assured the staff that Harry wasn’t in danger, the staff continued to follow his around. Harry had personally told him that he didn’t need a group of bodyguards, but they still made excuses to be going in the same direction. Madam Hooch watched over Quidditch practices, and Harry could’ve sworn that he spotted Nearly Headless Nick tailing him occasionally, and the portraits watching him as he walked down the corridors.

On top of the prying eyes, the students couldn’t stop talking about Sirius’s return to the castle. The younger students were terrified of “notorious murder Sirius Black” roaming the halls. the older students, the ones that knew Harry, were gossiping about Sirius’s plans, and brushing up on spells to defend themselves if he was to come after them. The Slytherin’s, lead by Draco Malfoy, had made a bet on how long it would take before Sirius offed Harry. Harry felt as if the gossip would never end. He already blew up on a couple of Ravenclaws who had been walking behind him, insisting that he was going to die at Sirius’s hands. Luckily for them, Hermione and Ron held him back.

He knew that Sirius would never try to hurt him, but he wished everyone else know. If he tried defending Sirius they called him crazy, and kept telling him sane people don’t break into towers. Even Hermione was starting to have her doubts about Sirius, but Harry assured her that if there was even the slightest bit of doubt in Harry’s safety where Sirius was concerned, tawny would have already petitioned Dumbledore to bring him home.

Leading up to the first quidditch match, everything only got worse. With Malfoy’s injury, caused by Buckbeak, Gryffindor wasn’t going to be able to play Slytherin as planned. Instead, the schedule was rearranged so that Gryffindor would play Hufflepuff for their first match. Oliver Wood had told them too not underestimate Hufflepuff’s team, seeing that their seeker, sixth year Cedric Diggory, would actually be able to give Harry a run for his money. Wood called for more practices, under the watchful eye of Madam Hooch.

The day before the first match was especially awful. Harry had actually been looking forward to attending a class with his favorite professor, and one of the only ones who understood about the Sirius situation. However, when the Gryffindor third years reached the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom they had the lovely surprise of being taught by Snape. When asked about Professor Lupin’s absence, Snape assured everyone that he was ill, and that he would be back in a couple of days, then proceeded to go off schedule and teach a lecture about werewolves instead of hinkypunks.

After class when Harry tried to approach Remus’s office, Snape refused to let him near the door. “Do you have ears, Potter? I said he is ill. We wouldn’t want you to catch it.”

“Since when have you cared about my health, professor?” That line earned Harry a detention and a loss of twenty house points.

Later that night, determined to see his uncle, Harry used the invisibility cloak to sneak off to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. However, when he got there he found the door locked. The alohomora charm wasn’t strong enough to unlock the door.

“Uncle Remus, it’s me, Harry. I know it’s late, and you can be mad at me in the morning, but I just wanted to check and see if you were okay. Snape said that you were ill, but I trust him about as much as I trust Lockhart to teach me how to defend myself.” Harry laughed, but heard no response from inside the door. “Uncle Remus?”

Pressing his ear against the door, he couldn’t hear his uncle inside of it. The one noise he did hear was a light scratching, but Harry thought that had to be the next creature that they were going to learn about. Surely, If Remus was inside he would be responding to harry, if anything to scold him for being out of bed so late.

‘Uncle Remus?” After another long pause without a response, Harry decided that he wasn’t in his office, and turned back. On his way back to Gryffindor Tower, he did make a quick stop by the owlry to write to Tawny.

_Tawny,_

_Uncle Remus wasn’t in class today. When I went to check on him, he wasn’t in his office. Do you know where he is? Is he well? Write back soon. Love you._

_Harry_

* * *

 

The next day was the morning of Gryffindor’s first quidditch match. Sirius, who had been waiting to see Harry play, had transformed into his animagus and found a seat in the stands, where he was out of sight of most of the students and dementors. Unfortunately, the weather was not the best for viewing or playing. The wind blew the players around easily, and the rain made the view difficult if not impossible. Sirius had no idea how either Harry or Cedric were going to be able to catch the snitch in this weather.

However, even with the Storm flowing around him, Sirius was not going to miss his opportunity to see Harry play. As he had been traveling, he had overheard people talking about Harry not only as a celebrity, but as an impressive quidditch player. James and Lily had told Sirius that Harry had taken a liking to the toy broom he and Tawny had given Harry for his first birthday, but from what he was hearing, the had gotten an upgrade. A Nimbus 2000. Although no the hottest broom on the market at the moment, it was still impressive for a thirteen year old boy to be flying around on one.

From what he could tell, Harry could fly like a pro. Even with the intense weather, Harry seemed to be able to handle the storm, just as James would have done. Seeing Harry up on the pitch, using goggles to protect him from the rain, wearing his Potter jersey on his back and flying like a pro made Sirius think that he was watching James play rather than his godson. He had to remind himself who he really was.

That became easier when he saw Harry start to falter for the first time. As far as Sirius could tell, Harry was looking directly at him. He stopped flying and just starred. Did Harry know that he was an animagus. How much had Tawny and Remus told him? He wasn’t sure, but the look on Harry’s face didn’t resemble curiosity, or excitement, but rather fear.

Instead of flying for the snitch, he seemed to be frozen in the air. That’s when Sirius saw it, dementors flying above the pitch, with their sights on Harry. As Hufflepuff’s seeker, Cedric Diggory flew after the snitch, Harry was busying trying to defend himself against the dementors, but it was too late.

Sirius watched as the dementor’s influence caused Harry to faint and he fell from his broomstick towards the ground, while the wind carried his broomstick off in the direction of the Whomping Willow. Sirius barked, as if that would stop Harry from falling, but he could only watch as his godson began barreling towards the earth. The crowd gasped in horror at the falling boy, and finally in relief as Dumbledore cast a spell to lower an unconscious Harry safely to the ground.

Sirius sighed in relief, seeing Dumbledore and Madam Hooch running out to the pitch to collect Harry. Hopefully, he was going to be okay. Sensing the chill in the air of the dementors coming his way, Sirius gave one last look to Harry and jumped from his seat, took the quickest way out of the stands, and ran for the tree line of the Forbidden Forest, out of sight and reach of the guards of Azkaban.

As he ran for the Shrieking Shack, he couldn’t help but feel incredibly guilty. He had just watched his godson fall off the pitch because of the dementors. Dementors that were only on the castle grounds because of him. He knew firsthand at the devastation that the dementors caused. The overwhelming chill that filled every inch of your body, the flooding of the worst memories and feelings you’ve ever felt, and the absence of any hope and joy you’ve felt slowly being sucked from your body. No one should have to feel that, no one should go through that pain, especially not an innocent thirteen year old boy.

Sirius knew that he couldn’t help him until he was free, until his planned at worked. But, in the meantime, he knew that there was some way that he could make it up to him. As he reached the tunnel under the Willow, he saw the fight going on in the branches of the tree, and knew exactly what his first step in making it up to Harry would be.

* * *

 

Harry woke up from a long nap to find Tawny sitting at his bedside in the hospital wing. Ron, Hermione, and the majority of the quidditch team had visited him earlier to inform him of the outcome of the match, and deliver him his damaged beyond repair, broomstick. Madam Pomfrey didn’t have them stay long, and told him they could visit him later over the weekend, which she insisted that Harry stay for. He had begun to think he was going to think that his steak of bad days was going to continue, that was until he saw that Tawny had come to see him.

“Tawny? What are you doing here?”

“Dumbledore sent me an owl. Since Remus is feeling under the weather, he thought that it would be best for me to come sit with you instead. You know I agreed fully.” She said, squeezing his hand. “What happened during the match, I know about the dementors attacking, which if Dumbledore doesn’t go to the ministry about, I most certainly will. But, what else?”

“I dunno. The weather was horrible, and I was looking for the snitch and I saw…” Harry recalled seeing the shaggy black dog resembling the one made from his tea leaves on the first day of divination. He had just been sitting in the stands, watching. But, it could have been, right? It had to of been a figment of his imagination.

“Saw what?”

 “Nothing, it couldn’t have been that. That’s ridiculous.”

“I don’t think it’s ridiculous, Harry.” She assured him.

“I saw… well it looked like… the grim. I know that I couldn’t have been, that it’s just some story that Professor Trelawny is making up to scare me but, I dunno, I just thought I did.”

Harry couldn’t read the look on his godmother’s face. It seemed to be a mix between shock, fear, and happiness if that was even possible. She had assured him earlier this year that Trelawny couldn’t possibly be right, but now her face didn’t read a so sure of her former statement.

“Then what?” She said, snapping out of her odd expression.

“Then the dementors surrounded me. I felt the bone chilling cold, and I heard this screaming… a familiar scream… I heard it last time too, on the train. This woman was screaming, and then everything just went black.”

“A woman screaming, you say?”

“Yes, I don’t know who… but I know I’ve heard it before that first time.”

“I’ve never heard of a dementor making someone hear screaming before. I look into it for you.”

“Thanks.”

“What’s that?” Tawny said, pointing to the clumps of wood a straw on his bedside table.

“Oh, that’s my broom. It seems that the wind carried it to the Whomping Willow when I fell. First, I faint, then we lose the match, and then my broomstick loses a duel with the Whomping Willow. What an excellent day.” Harry groaned, leading back against the bed frame.

“I’m not sure when we will be able to get you another one. You may have to use a school one temporarily.”

“Great news.”

“I’m sorry. Remus and I hadn’t planned on buying you a new broomstick for a while. We thought your Nimbus would have lasted longer.”

“Can’t we use the money in my account? There’s more than enough to afford a new broomstick.” More than enough was correct. He knew the funds in his account at Gringotts rivaled the money of the Malfoys.

“You know that money is for school and your future. We’ll get you a new broomstick, just not right away, alright?” He had heard that speech before. Tawny made great money at the hospital, and Remus brought in income whenever he could find work. But things would be much simpler if he could use the money in his account for when he needed it, like now.

“It’s my money, shouldn’t I have access to it?”

“When your parents made me your godmother, they also gave us permission over your account. It may be your money Harry, but you’re young. Having access to all that money is a big responsibility. We don’t want you spending it on frivolous things. You should be saving it for now, for when you’re on your own, with your own family. When you are responsible enough to handle it.”

“You don’t think that I am responsible.”

“I think you’re responsible Harry, but I don’t think you at the point when you need all of this money. I don’t want you going off to by the fanciest broomstick available and a solid gold cauldron.”

“I wouldn’t do that.”

“Oh, really?” Tawny said, crossing her arms.

“Alright, that might be something I would do.” Harry said, truly laughing for the first time in weeks.

“See, I know you too well.” Tawny smiled. “We’ll get you a new broom, and we’ll figure out what is going on with you and the dementors. It’ll just take some time.”

“Speaking of we, how is Uncle Remus? Did you get my owl?”

“I got it this morning, but I didn’t have a chance to reply. Remus is fine. He’s not feeling well, but he should be better in a couple of days.”

“You sound like Snape. Did you rehearse that?”

“Rehearse something with Severus? Never.” Tawny scoffed. “But, both of us know what is going on. Whenever Remus becomes ill it doesn’t usually last for that long. I’m sure he’ll be back teaching next week.” She said, pouring herself a glass of whatever from the pitcher on Harry’s bedside table.

“I hope so. I can stand having Snape for potions, much less filling in for Defense. Did you know he skipped out entire lesson on hinkypunks and had us jump ahead to werewolves?” Tawny nearly choked on her water at his statement.

“Are you okay, Tawny?”

“I – I’m fine. I just had a little trouble swallowing.” Tawny said, still coughing. “Skipping ahead, you say? Severus would do anything to change Remus’s plans. Don’t worry, he shouldn’t be teaching your class much longer. Remus will be fine.” After that Tawny quickly changed the subject to anything else, trying to avoid the subject of Remus’s absence, or Snape’s impromptu lesson.


	18. Doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This chapter may include similar phrases, or quotes from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. All of those quotes or phrases belong to J.K. Rowling.

_Third Year_

Monday morning meant the return to classes. After starting off the morning with Snape's snarling at them throughout the entirety of potions, they didn't think they could handle him subbing in for Remus that afternoon. Their prayers were answered when Harry, Ron, and Hermione strolled into Defense Against the Dark Arts to find their favorite professor back at work.

Before Remus could even begin to teach the class, the room had erupted into complaints about Snape's brief teaching stint. Remus assured everyone that Snape's essay on werewolves was not necessary, giving everyone a moment of relief except Hermione who had finished the essay days prior.

Everyone seemed preoccupied with the lesson, except Harry. He was glad to see that his uncle had returned, but he was more interested in why he had been out in the first place. He hadn't heard from him in days, and the constant reminder from everyone that Remus was okay felt rehearsed rather than reassuring.

After the lesson on hinkypunks had finished, Harry told Hermione and Ron he would meet up with them, and immediately went up to Remus. "Where have you been?"

"I've just been ill, that's all, Harry. I assure you, I'm fine now." Remus said, becoming Harry to his office. Harry eagerly followed, still intent on questioning him.

"I came to visit you one night - before you say that I shouldn't be sneaking around the castle at night, just remember that I was only worried about you - but, when I came to your office, you didn't answer the door. Not a word."

"I was probably asleep, Harry. Poppy gave me some sleeping draught so that I could get some rest." Remus said, brushing off their remark. Nothing the dark circles under his uncle's eyes, Harry didn't believe that Madam Pomfrey's sleeping draught had been very effective.

"Besides, you shouldn't be worried about me, I should be more worried about you. I'm terribly sorry I missed your match. I was really looking forward to it."

"Well, we lost, and my broom took a dive into the Whomping Willow, so you didn't miss anything worth watching." Harry replied, slouching into his usual office chair.

"Yes, Tawny wrote to me about that. Are you sure that you're okay? Do you need some more chocolate. It truly does help with the dementors." Remus said, taking a seat behind his desk, and reaching for his chocolate stash.

"I should have a lifetime supply of chocolate bars, Uncle Remus. You always make sure that I have plenty."

"What about your broom? Tawny said it wasn't likely going to be repaired."

"Not when it's been shattered into a million pieces by the Willow. Honestly, why does Hogwarts have to have a killer tree on the grounds? As if the giant squid in the Black Lake wasn't enough."

"That killer tree as you say has been at Hogwarts since my first year. I've actually grown quite fond of it."

"Well, when it smashes your broomstick to bits then you'll be rethinking your fondness for it." Harry groaned. "I'm going to have to use one of the old school brooms for now. They're incredibly slow. Next time a dementor comes flying onto the pitch, I doubt I'll be able to outfly it on one of those, If I don't fall off my broom again."

"Dumbledore was furious about your fall. They weren't supposed to be inside school grounds. Right after he contacted Tawny he went straight to the ministry to complain to the Minister for Magic. Although I doubt that his rant will have much effect, at least the dementors will hold back for a while." Remus said, waving his wand and putting a kettle over the flames of the floo.

"Uncle Remus," Harry began, sitting up in his chair, "why are the dementors coming after me? First the one on the express, now at the match. Why am I so special to them? Is something wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you, Harry. The dementors just have a stronger hold on your because of the darkness in your past, because of what happened to you that night your parents died. They would do the same to anyone who has experienced similar horrors."

"Is that why I hear screaming when they come near me? Is it my mum's? Am I reliving that night?"

"Dementors take away your happy memories and have you drown in your darkest ones. It would make sense for you to hear Lily's screams that night, they are replaying your worst memory on repeat." Remus said, his voice filled with pain and worry.

"Sirius was in Azkaban a long time. How could be survive that long, reliving his worst memories?"

"I dunno, Harry. If anyone could put up a fight against a dementor thought, Sirius could."

"You fought the one on the train? Could Sirius have done that? Could I?" Harry asked, hope in his voice for the first time.

"That was only one, Harry -"

"But you fought it, Uncle Remus. You saved me. Now I need to know how to do it myself. Will you teach me?"

"It's a complicated spell, Harry. It's not usually taught to students until you're in your later years."

"Please, Uncle Remus. I need this. Besides, you know Tawny would want anything that could help me keep from falling off broomsticks."

"Playing the Tawny card, very smart." Remus said, as Harry smirked. "Alright. But after the holidays."  
…

Just before the holidays was the last Hogsmeade trip of the term. After the last time he tried to get Remus to sign his permission slip ended poorly, the thought that he would be spending the last Saturday of the term curled up in the common room.

However, Fred and George had other plans for him. As an early Christmas present, the twins had stopped him to give him what Harry had originally believed to be an old piece of parchment. What happened when Fred and George tapped it with their wands and whispered, I solemnly swear that I am up to no good, changed his perspective.

When that map came to life, and the ink began to fill the page Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs had created a map of the entire school that marked everyone inside the castle grounds location every moment of the day.

He searched the map, finding his and the twins location in the empty classroom, Dumbledore pacing in his office, and even Remus sitting in his favorite chair in his office.

The Marauder's Map, as the title read, was everything that Harry could've needed. Paired with the invisibility cloak he could be anywhere in the castle and not have to worry about be caught. Better yet, Fred and George's idea for the map's use was even better in his opinion.

Not only did the map show everyone at every time, but it was also a detailed map of the castle, displaying all of the secret passageways that Tawny and Remus had told him about at the end of his second year. Fred and George eagerly pointed out the accessible passageways, and gave Harry a heads up to the One Eyed Witch passageway that was sure to get him to Honeydukes without being caught by Filch, or any teacher.

Harry knew that Remus had not sighed his permission slip for a reason, and that going to Hogsmeade was probably a bad idea it begin with. But, the allure of Honeydukes's sweets, Zonko's Joke Shop, Butterbeers and spending time with Hermione and Ron that didn't require studying or getting themselves into trouble was too strong. Besides, Uncle Remus would never know that he was there. Being invisible, had it's perks.

Fred and George bid him goodbye after they let him know how to wipe the map, and a promise of seeing him again in the village. Harry, taking one look at the map, made his was to the One Eyed Witch, and off to Hogsmeade for the first time.  
…

Harry had been enjoying his afternoon in Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione. The village had lived up to everything that he thought it would be, and the best part was that no one knew he was there except Hermione and Ron.

After a while of touring the village, the trio decided to stop by the three broomsticks for a butter beer. They grabbed a booth, and Harry did is best it remain unseen while he enjoyed the drink that lived up to the hype it had received.

Their nice afternoon was cut short by the table next to them being accompanied by Professor McGonagall and Flitwick, as well as Hagrid and a man Harry recognized from the cover of the Daily Prophet, Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

Hermione and Ron ushered him and his butter beer under the table, hoping to keep him out of sight and trouble.

Madam Rosemerta brought the table of professors, and the Minister, and order of their usual drinks, before talking a seat herself.

Almost immediately the topic on everyone's mind came up: Sirius Black.

"Do you really think that he is Hogsmeade, Minister?" Rosemerta said quietly, hoping only the table would hear her.

"I do indeed. There is no where for him to hide on the school grounds. He must be nearby."

"You know the dementors have searched my pub twice? Scared all my customers away. It's very bad for business, Minister."

"Necessary precaution... unfortunate, but necessary. I've met a few of them. They are in a fury with Dumbledore - he won't let them inside the castle grounds." Fudge replied.

"He shouldn't. Your dementors have already gone after a student twice, trying to kiss the very person they are supposed to be protecting." McGonagall huffed.

"They attacked a student?" Rosemerta sad, clearly intrigued.

"Knocked Harry Potter off 'is broom, las' match." Hagrid pitched in.

"Oh my!"

"Mr. Potter doesn't need their protecting anyway. Sirius Black would never go after him." McGonagall said, rolling her eyes.

Harry was surprised that Professor McGonagall would be disagreeing so openly with the Minister. Dumbledore must have told her about Halloween night, or Tawny. But for her to believe it so strongly, brought to disagree with the minister with the odds stacked against her. It seemed that Professor McGonagall was more protective of her students, or former students than Harry knew.

"I beg to differ, Minerva." The Minister replied. Setting down his red currant rum. "We all know the story of that night at Godric Hollow; how Sirius Black willingly gave information on the Potters' to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Everyone but Professor McGonagall shook their heads in agreement, including Hagrid.

"That'll all it is, a story."

"How can you be so sure?" Fudge asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sirius Black was James Potter's best friend, best man at his wedding, and the godfather of his only son. He would never have given them up."

"He was more than just that." Fudge said, leaning in close. "Not everyone knows this, but when the Potter's went into hiding, they made Sirius Black their secret keeper. He was the only one who knew of their location."

"Originally, he was. But James and Lily changed at the last minute, on Sirius's orders. They made Peter Pettigrew their new secret keeper."

"Peter Pettigrew? Wasn't he one of their friends."

"Yes, the fourth, right after Remus Lupin." Professor Flitwick joined in.

"The one that Black killed, along with those thirteen muggles." The minister added.

"Oh yes, I remember him. Always carrying a bag of sweets a tailing after the other three. He was supposed to be their new secret keeper?"

"That is one rumor."

"It's not a rumor, Cornelius. His fiancé confirmed the switch."

"She would say anything to clear his name." The Minister added. "You were there that night, Hagrid. What do you remember?"

"I jus' remember Sirius at the Potter's house, begging me to give Harry to 'im. But I had me orders from Dumbledore, an' I told Black no." Hagrid said, draining another of his four pints. Wasn't Hagrid supposed to be on Dumbledore's side?

"That doesn't mean he gave up James and Lily. It means he wanted to see his godson."

"What about Peter Pettigrew's murder? He obliterated him, so that all that was left of him was his finger." Fudge said, making Rosemerta cringe.

"If Sirius suspected Pettigrew of giving away the Potters, of course Sirius would have gone after him."

"And the muggles? What were they, collateral damage?"

"We don't know exactly what happened that night?"

"But the witnesses do. They saw Black kill Pettigrew and those muggles." Flitwick added.

Up until then, Harry had heard the arguments before. He knew what people thought of Sirius, and their assumptions of what happened that night, twelve years prior. But Fudge's next point was news to him.

"Of course, you have to remember his family, too. The Blacks. That entire family was dedicated to You-Know-Who from the beginning. Sirius Black's own brother, Regulus Black, was a known death eater."

"Sirius is not his brother, Cornelius." Professor McGonagall said, narrowing her eyes.

"He grew up in a house full of people that worshiped You-Know-Who. A person cannot just grow up in a home like that and not be influenced by it."

"I taught Sirius Black for seven years. So did you Filius. You knew him. Did you once, ever have the impression that Sirius Black was under the influence of the Lord Voldemort?"

"No, of course not. But, those were different times, Minerva. There were students all over the school that would eventually join his side. How can we be sure that Sirius wasn't hiding it?" Professor Flitwick responded before taking another sip of his drink.

"What about you Rosemerta? Surely you remember Sirius."

"How could I forget, Sirius Black?" Madam Rosemerta said with a laugh. "I couldn't tell you how many times Sirius Black and James Potter entered my pub. Those two always made me laugh. Sirius's betrayal... I never would seen it coming."

"No one did. He fooled us all."

"You can try to compare Sirius to his rotten family, and insist that he killed all of those muggles on Halloween night, but there is one thing that you have to agree on: Tawny Lovegood."

"Ah, yes, Ms. Lovegood." Flitwick said, leaning back in his chair, his feet dangling high above the floor.

"Oh, I remember the two of them. I watched the two of them fall in love in this pub, right alongside James and Lily Potter."

"We all saw them together. It was obvious that Sirius loved more than anything. He would have never done anything to hurt Tawny, don't you agree?"

"Of course, Minerva. I wish someone would love me the way Sirius Black loved her."

"Filius, Hagrid, don't you agree?" The pairs of them nodded in agreement. "Lily Potter was Tawny's best friend. Sirius would never have risked losing her to hurt the Potters."

"Minerva, he fooled us before. Who is to say that his relationship with Ms. Lovegood wasn't an act?"

"I don't believe it was."

"Then how to you explain what is happening now? Sirius Black escaped Azkaban and the first place he went was Hogwarts, not to her. He broke into the castle and tried to get into the tower where Harry Potter's , who Ms. Lovegood consider's a son, house tower. If he isn't a servant of You-Know-Who, then how do you explain his behavior? Why would he go after the one person that means the most to her?"

For the first time, Professor McGonagall didn't have an explanation. "There has to be a misunderstanding."

"Or it's simple. Sirius Black is a murder who is only at Hogwarts to finish off Harry Potter."

"No." McGonagall said adamantly.

"Minerva, even if what you were saying is true, Black has been in Azkaban for more than a decade. If he wasn't mad already, the dementors have surely driven him to the edge now. The dementors said that Black was mumbling about, "he's at hogwarts," who else do you know that Sirius Black would need to go after there? Someone that he new was going to be there? There is no understanding, or other explanation. Sirius Black is trying to kill Harry Potter."

Professor McGonagall still refuses to believe that Sirius had done wrong, and Harry wished that he could say the same. Even with McGonagall defending Sirius to end, everyone else's suspicions began getting to Harry. For years, he had it engraved in his mind that Sirius would never have betrayed his parents, would never have killed thirteen muggles, and now, would never go after Harry. He had believed it. Tawny and Remus believed it so strongly that he had too. Normally he would have ignored everyone's personal beliefs of Sirius, but now, here, he had to listen. He had to hear the opposite side of the story. For the first time, even if it was just for a moment, he began to have doubts about Sirius Black.

 


	19. Return to the Shrieking Shack

_Third Year_

The morning after the secret Hogsmeade trip, was the first official day of the holidays. All of the students who were heading home for the break packed their trunks and made their way down to the express. Since Tawny was staying at the Burrow with the Weasley's, Harry and Remus would be accompanying them for Christmas.

Remus though, would have to wait. The full moon was kicking off the holiday. Unlike their house, the Burrow was not equipt to handle the presence of a werewolf. Besides, having him transform there, with a house full of people did not sound appealing or safe.

Since their house was under the constant eye of aurors, transforming in the shed as usual would also be a problem for the unregistered werewolf. That left the only place that he could keep 100% out of the public eye during the holidays was the Shrieking Shack. So, when Harry stopped by his office to collect him for the train ride home, Remus had to tell him he would be staying a few extra days due a personal request from Dumbledore, but assured him he would be home Christmas Eve.

Not long after the students had gone, Remus had packed his briefcase full of supplies to keep him busy during his time in the shack. A bundle of essays he still had to grade, as many bottles of the wolfsbane potion that Snape had provided him with, several books for a bit of light reading (including Sirius's journal he recovered from their old dorm room), and multiple blankets to keep him warm during the freezing temperatures, and some food from the kitchens, not that he would be eating much of it.

Before he could lock up his office though, he had a visitor come knocking on his door. "I'm just about to step out for the afternoon," Remus said, closing his case and not looking at the door.

"I promise I won't keep you long." Remus spun around hearing the familiar voice of the headmaster behind him.

"Dumbledore - er - come on in. Have a seat."

"That won't be necessary. I simply dropped by to escort you out to the Shrieking Shack, for old time's sake." The headmaster said, stepping out of the doorway. "After you, Professor Lupin."

"Oh, that's very kind of you sir." Remus said, shoving a few more items into his briefcase before exiting the room.

The two men made their way through the castle, taking a few short cuts as to hide the from the prying eyes of the students, and the portraits.

As they walked, Dumbledore asked him questions about his class, and the upcoming holidays, anything but the questions that Remus knew he truly wanted to ask.

"Headmaster, why are you really walking with me?"

"We haven't spoken in a while, except in passing. I thought this would be a good way of catching up."

"You thought that this would be a good way to ask me about Sirius."

"If the topic of Mr. Black were to come up, that would also be very beneficial."

"I haven't heard from him and as far as i know Tawny hasn't either nor am I any closer to figuring out why he is here at Hogwarts."

"I see that Sirius's journal didn't reveal anything."

"Not anything that would explain his presence. I brought it with me to continue looking through it, but I doubt that I will find anything new."

"Sirius did always strike me as someone that would be very good at keeping secrets."

"When he had secrets to keep, yes. He was never the one to spoil a surprise party or spill the details of a prank. But, Sirius never kept anything from us, not intentionally. I just don't know why he wouldn't be telling us anything now, not when he knows we have a million questions."

"In my experience, people tend to keep secret in order to keep others out of harms way, physically or emotionally. Sometimes, it is better to have not known, than to have the weight of worrying on your shoulders from knowing. Do you not have secrets that you keep from Harry or Tawny?"

Remus nodded in agreement. He had kept the secret about Harry's nightmares about Ginny's 'death' from Tawny. He didn't feel the need to worry her, especially since he had talked to Harry about it, and being back at the school kept the nightmares at bay. Somehow knowing that Ginny was in the same tower as him made the nightmares fade.

Also, the secret about him being a werewolf. Both he and Tawny had been keeping that from Harry his entire life. Hiding that detail about his life was only to keep Harry safe, and from worrying about Remus's safety on full moon nights. Also, what better way to cause a kid nightmares than knowing his uncle transforms into a deadly werewolf once a month?

"I am certain that Sirius must have his reasons. In time, he will share those with you."

"Let me guess, when he does you should be the first person I come to."

"I do not believe for a moment that you will come to me before, Tawny. After her, I would appreciate if you dropped by my office."

"That is if I ever hear from him."

"Something tells me, Mr. Black will not be able to resist contacting you or Tawny in some way. Especially not this time of year." Dumbledore finished, just as they arrived at the Whomping Willow. "I seems that it is time we part ways. Enjoy your holiday, Remus."

"And you, Albus." Remus nodded before levitating a stone to hit the knot on the tree trunk. With a quick look around for safe keeping, he made his way through the familiar hole, and down the long path to the shack.  
…

  
Throughout most of the train ride, Harry spent filing in Hermione and Ron about his doubt on Sirius. He came to find out that they two, were having the same thoughts. Fudge's stories have been convincing enough to plant the seed of doubt in all of their minds.

"Maybe we should talk to mum and dad, and Tawny and Remus about this. They did know Sirius." Ron recommended while chewing on a licorice wand.

"We can't. Tawny and Remus will just insist that we're wrong and Fudge is wrong. The moment you mention anything about Sirius not being 100% innocent Tawny will go mad. She stand by him to the very end." Harry said.

"Besides, I don't think we can count on the to tell us the absolute truth." Hermione added.

"What do you mean?"

"I just think they might be hiding something. You said it yourself, Harry, that they were acting strange about Professor - Remus's absence."

"You don't think that he was ill? What do you think then, that he met up with Sirius, that he's helping him?"

"No, of course not. I just think you should ask them about it, again. There is something else going on there."

When the express arrived at King's Cross, the three Gryffindor gathered their belongings and made their way out onto the platform. Just as the day the train left at the start of term, the platform was full of smiling parents, and almost every Hogwarts student.

Hermione spotted her parents quickly, and wished the boys goodbye and reminded them to ask questions before joining them. Without Hermione, the two boys pushed their way through the crowd of parents and students, and found the majority of the Weasley siblings with their parents. Mrs. Weasley took turns hugging everyone, while Mr. Weasley was doing his best to wish everyone hello, while simultaneously trying to gather everyone's luggage.

However, there was one person missing from the platform: Tawny. The blonde healer was not in her usual space, right beside the Weasley's welcoming Harry home by enveloping him in one of her hugs.

"Where's Tawny?"

"Several of her healer's are ill, and she has to fill in for a few days. She hated missing your arrival, but she will be home in a few days. Don't worry, dear. She'll be back in time for Christmas." Mrs. Weasley said, making up for Tawny's missing hug with one of her own. "Now do you have all of your things? It's time to head home."

It seemed like the time for questions would have to wait.  
…

  
As Remus walked down the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack he couldn't help but wish he was anywhere else. While his return to the shack brought up fond memories of late night adventures with the other Marauders, it also meant that this was the first time since he left Hogwarts that he was going to be there without them. He was going to have to return to the dark days of pre-animagus Marauders where he spent the nights in the shack cold and alone.

This school year was the first time he had spent a transformation alone since he was fifteen years old. He always had someone with him on the full moon. Whether it was the James, Sirius, and Peter or just him and Tawny, he never had to be by himself. That first night he spent cooped up in the office, scratching at the floor was the hardest full moon he could remember. While he was sane of mind, the loneliness he felt without one their presence filled every inch of him for those three days in there.

The other full moons since then had been better, but not my much. But those were just in his office. Remus didn't want to imagine what is was going to feel like when he actually spent the nights in the beloved Marauder's full moon hangout.

Pushing open the trapdoor, he braced himself for the days ahead. When he entered the Shrieking Shack he was expecting to find he place dark, and empty. Instead, he couldn't help but notice the light illuminating from the living room down the hall.

Confused as to who would be brave enough to enter the 'haunted Shrieking Shack' he quietly tip toed down the hall with his briefcase, careful not to let them know he was there.

Peeking his head in the doorway, he found that the intruder wasn't a brave villager or student, but rather a familiar face. Sitting on the wooden floor, covered in blankets and casually flipping through a copy of Witch Weekly was Tawny.

"Tawn? What are you doing here?" Remus asked, gaining her attention.

"You didn't think I was going to let you spend another full moon by yourself, did you?" Tawny said waving him into the room. "Now, get over here. This place is freezing!"

Remus smiled, and set his briefcase down before sitting down next to her. Tawny threw Remus's half of the blankets over his legs, and pulled him close to her, trying to gain as much body heat as she could.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Remus asked, throwing an army around her shoulders.

"Because you would have tried to talk me out of it."

"I would have. Tawny, like you said, it's freezing. You don't need to be out here, really. Besides, Harry's home. Shouldn't you be with him?"

"One: that's what all the candles and blankets are for. Two: Harry is at the Burrow. I told Molly to let him know I was working for the next few days. He's not expecting me home until you are."

"And work?"

"Perks of being the boss means that I can designate people to work when I need a few days off. I'm on call all the time already. I have to take free time when I can get it." Tawny said, snuggling up closer to Remus. "Speaking of Harry, I think that he is getting suspicious."

"Of?"

"You."

"Oh." Remus said, pulling his arm away from Tawny and wrapping himself tightened in one of the blankets.

"He is older now, Remus. Maybe it is time that we should consider telling him."

Without hesitation, Remus said, "No."

"Remus -"

"No.'

"He's a smart kid. He is going to find out sooner or later. If not him, Hermione will do it for him." She did have a point there. Hermione was the brightest witch of their age. If anyone could figure out his secret, she could.

"Maybe Hermione will figure it out, but not Harry. While he is smart, he is also oblivious, Tawn."

"Did James and Sirius figure it out or did you tell them?"

This time, he did hesitate a moment, not wanting to help her argument. "They figured it out."

"James and Sirius paid attention to you, worried about you. Yes, Harry can be oblivious, but he cares about you. He notices when you aren't there and only wants to know what is going on. We both know once he is onto something he won't let it go. Just look at his past two years at school."

"I'm not ready to tell him."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want him to see me differently!" Remus said, standing up. "I just made a breakthrough with him, Tawny. He considers me to be a father to him. The moment I tell him, that goes away."

"Did James and Sirius see you any differently?" Tawny asked, standing up to, immediately regretting the loss of the warn blankets. She purposefully left out Peter, knowing that he had.

he paused. "No, not for a moment."

"Then what makes you think Harry will be any different? Remus, Harry loved you. I'm sure he'll be surprised by the news that you're a werewolf, but that fact that he can come to you about anything, look up to you, count on you, that wont change. You are still going to be a dad to him." Tawny said squeezing his hand.

"I - I need to think about it."

"Take you're time. Just know if you do want to tell him, you don't have to do it alone."  
...

  
As the snow began to fall once again, Sirius pulled the hood of his cloak up over his head. He knew that in this weather, it was safe to be himself rather than in his animagus form. It was still early in the morning, the sun had just come up and began to peek through the cloudy sky just a bit, letting the sunlight shine off the icy branches of the trees.

As he walked, his wand (or a used wand he had Crookshanks steal for him) erased his footsteps in the snow. Even if no one was going to be around, he still needed to keep away suspicion that he was in the area. He had been staying in a cave, close enough to Hogsmeade so that he could get supplies, but far enough away that a lost witch or wizard would wander upon his hideout.

Whenever he could, he got out and stretched his legs, his human ones that is. For the most part he had been living as Padfoot just in case he was spotted, especially when he was near Hogwarts. After Halloween, he knew that he could only show his face at the school when he was sure that he could slip in and find Peter without being seen.

Sirius's walk through was not just to stretch his legs, he had a destination in mind. The full moon the night before had sparked in interest in returning to the shrieking shack. He knew that no one would be occupying the old building, and that everyone was too scared to approach the old 'haunted' house. Since his return to Hogwarts, he had yet to stop by. His plan to hunt down Peter and keep and eye on Harry had taken up too much of his time. But now, knowing the only place Peter would be was the crowded Burrow, Sirius through taking a break to stroll down memory lane would be any harm.

As he approached the edge of the forest, the sun took another dip behind the clouds, sending a shade over the area. The snow began to fall harder, and he couldn't wait to reach the shack in hopes of allowing for even the slightest bit of warmth. However, as he finally reached the old house, he realized he wasn't alone.

Although not very bright, the poorly boarded up living room window allowed for light to shine through from the inside."It can't be." He whispered to himself.

Careful not to make any noise, he swiftly made his way onto the porch to peer inside the window. His years of practice at stepping on the right boards to not wake Remus paid off as he didn't make a sound.

Looking through the window, he spotted Tawny sitting on the floor, with Remus's head in her lap. He was fast asleep on the floor, covered in a dozens blankets from head to toe. He watched as she lightly ran her fingers through his hair, a trick she learned would calm anyone down and ease them to sleep. He had seen her do that to Harry multiple times when he was a baby, and had even experienced it himself a time or two before.

Sirius stood frozen in place, unable to look away. He was almost as close as he had been a few months prior on Platform 9 3/4. The glow of the candle light danced off her blonde hair, marking her, in Sirius's eyes, even more beautiful than before.

He didn't know how long he had been standing there starring, or when his hood fell down, but the moment Tawny looked in his direction he bolted off the porch and ducked behind the nearest tree. "Idiot." He scolded himself, his heart racing. She spotted him. She had to have.

His suspicions were confirmed when he heard the door of the shack open, and footsteps coming in his direction. "Hello? Who's there?" Tawny called, and she continued moving towards his hiding place.

"Sirius? Is that you?" Sirius heard her say, her voice changing this time. Instead of a angry and slightly scared tone from before, this time he could feel the pain in her words. "Sirius?"

Every bone in his body wanted him to come out of hiding, to see her and to never let her go. Be he knew he had to stay hidden. He hadn't finished what he came to Hogwarts to do. Going to her now, as himself meant he would never want to leave her side.

"I know it's you." Tawny said, stopping in her tracks. "Sirius, I understand why you're hiding. You don't want to get caught. I get it. I don't want that either. So, stay hidden but I have something to say. Last time we spoke you didn't listen to me, so please, please listen to me now." The desperation in her voice reminded him of the night he left. She begged him then to listen, and he hadn't. Look where that had gotten him.

"I know what everyone is saying about you, that they think that you are after Harry. But I want you to know that I have never doubted you, not even for a second. Sirius, whatever you're reason for being here is, whatever you have to finish, finish it. Then when you're done, come home to me. Please, Sirius. Please." She choked on the last word, crying.

He couldn't leave her crying, not again. She needed to know that he was there, that he could hear her. Sirius knew she needed to know that he was going to listen this time, and he needed to tell her.

Sirius bent down, reaching for a frost bitten flower. He cupped the bulb between his fingers and whispered a quick spell, transfiguring the dead flower into Tawny's favorite, a beautiful light blue rose. He stuck the stem between his teeth and transforming into the familiar shape of the shaggy black dog.

Then, he stepped out of his hiding place, right into her line of sight. "Sirius?" She breathed, dropping to her knees in the thick snow. Sirius cantered over to her, setting the rose at her knees and looking up into her glassy gray eyes. Picking up the flower, her frown bloomed into a smile.

"Even as a dog you're still a flirt." She laughed shaking her head. He gave her a wink before nuzzling up close to her. Tawny wrapped her arms around Sirius's frame and buried her head in his neck. Although his intention was to make her smile, he only seemed to increase her tears.

"Tawny? Is everything..." Remus's strained voice said, as he approached the both of them. His shirt was missing, showing off his scars. He had one of the many blankets from the shack wrapped over his shoulders. Tawny pulled away from Sirius, sitting back so that Remus's could fully see him. "Padfoot?" Sirius nodded, walking in his direction, stopping at his feet.

Remus bent down, letting his grip on the blanket loosen so that he could scratch Sirius behind the ears. Sirius jumped up, resting his paws on Remus shoulders and licking his face wildly. "Gross, Pads!" Remus laughed, trying to push him off, but only making himself fall back into the snow.

Tawny's cries quickly turned into giggles as she joined the two friends, and tried to help Remus push Sirius off of him. "Sirius, come on get off him." Tawny laughed, finally getting Sirius to hop off.

Remus sat up, tugging the blanket around his shoulders, trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard. "That was quite the greeting, Sirius." Sirius barked in agreement, then immediately held a paw up to his mouth noting the mistake he just made.

Tawny looked around, double checking their surroundings, before turning back to Sirius. "I don't think anyone heard you." She said, but still noticed Sirius dropping his head. "You have to leave now, don't you?"

Sirius nodded, before nuzzling his nose into Tawny's outstretched palm. Seeing the pain on Tawny's face for having to say goodbye, Remus wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "This won't be the last time you see him, Tawn."

"I know..." She said, wiping her eyes. "Are you going to listen to me this time? Please say you are."

Sirius nodded once more, before nuzzling close once more. This time it was harder to pull away. He knew that Remus was right and that they would see each other again, he just didn't know when. His plan wasn't going as smoothly as he had hoped. But he knew he had to finish, he had to come home to her.

Tawny was the first to pull away. "I love you." She pressed a lingering kiss to his head before standing up, and helping Remus do the same.

"We'll see you soon, Padfoot." Remus said, waving goodbye. Sirius raised a paw to do the same before taking one last look at his fiancé and running deeper into the Forbidden Forest.

 


	20. To Make Up For Everything I Missed

_Christmas Eve, 1979_

_The Potter household had been the group’s rendezvous point for as long as anyone could remember. The six of them always met up there for every occasion, casual get together, and holiday. Christmas Eve was no exception. When Fleamont and Euphemia were alive, the Potter mansion always smelled of Christmas cookies and hot cocoa on Christmas Eve (always accompanied by a bottle of firewhiskey to spike the drinks). The Christmas decorations would cover every inch of the house, including their ten foot Christmas tree, complete with twinkling faeries. The gang had always enjoyed spending their Christmas Eve there. The house always felt warm and inviting, and the Christmas cheer was contagious to anyone who stepped foot inside._

_Now, with Fleamont and Euphemia’s passing, James and Lily wanted to carry on the Christmas tradition. Everyone had taken off work and order duties (except Peter) to help restore the Christmas cheer. Although their cooking and decorating skills were not as impressive as the Potter’s had been, the house still felt as if it had before._

_“Mind if I join you?” Tawny said, handing Lily a mug of hot cocoa. The redhead nodded, and made allowed for a space next to her on the hearth. “How are you feeling?”_

_“That depends on what kind of feeling? Physical? Emotional?”_

_“How about all of the above?” Tawny smiled, taking a sip from her mug. “How’s the little one treating you?”_

_“Well he – or she – isn’t churning my insides at the moment, so I say it’s okay.”_

_“That’s good. So, if the baby isn’t causing you any trouble, then what is? It’s Christmas for Merlin’s sake! You’re supposed to be smiling, joking about, singing Marauder’s Christmas carols off key, and stuffing your face with gingerbread cookies, not sulking about by the fire.”_

_“Of course, I’m excited about Christmas, and the baby… it’s just the timing.”_

_“You can’t really stop Christmas from coming, Lils.”_

_“No… but… the baby. With the war going on right now, bringing a baby into the world is scary enough. Of course, James and I are excited but… we’re worried. All I want is for our baby to be happy, and healthy, and safe. Voldemort grows stronger every day. People we know and love keeping dying. How are we supposed to protect our baby from the likes of him and his followers? How do I keep him – or her – safe?”_

_“I know that having a baby wasn’t exactly in your plans at the moment, but you and James are going to be great parents. Voldemort may be something to worry about, but Dumbledore and the Order is doing everything that it can to protect everyone, especially your baby. We are all constantly fighting to keep your little one safe and sound.” Said Tawny. “Besides, I know that you and James would never let anything happen to your baby. Voldemort doesn’t stand a chance against the two of you.”_

_“You always know just what to say, don’t you?”_

_“It’s my job to comfort terrified parents to be.”_

_“Very true.” Lily laughed._

_“Now, how about we change to the subject to something a little happier. Have you and James picked out any names yet?”_

_“Actually, we have. For a boy, I really love the name Oliver.”_

_“Oliver Potter… It has a nice to ring to it.”_

_“That’s what I said, but James is set on naming him after his grandfather, Henry.”_

_“Henry… maybe.”_

_“Well, we wouldn’t call him Henry. James says that everyone called him by his nickname, Harry. So, we would do the same.”_

_“I have to admit, I am a fan of Harry Potter.”_

_“I know, I am too. I’m just not ready to admit to James that he won that battle just yet.”_

_“Keep holding off. We all know that we have to keep his ego a bay for as long as we can.” Tawny said, causing Lily to laugh in agreement. “What if it’s a girl?”_

_“That one we agree on.”_

_“Going to name her after one of your relatives this time? Please tell me that it isn’t Petunia!”_

_“Oh no!” Lily nearly choked on her drink. “I love Petunia, but there is no way I am naming my baby after her. We want to name her after someone who we not only love, but admire. Someone that we know would do anything and everything for us, who has, and who always will.”_

_“Alright out with it! The suspense is killing me!”_

_“If it’s a girl we want to name her… Tawny.”_

_“You want to name her after_ me _?” Tawny gasped, nearly dropping her mug._

_“We thought it was only fitting to name her after her godmother. That is, if you are willing to take the job.”_

_“Are you kidding? Of course, I will!” Tawny jumped, wrapping her arms around her best friend._

_Meanwhile in the kitchen, James, Sirius, and Remus were standing around the island, spiking their mugs of hot cocoa with a dash of fire whiskey._

_Before James could fill Remus’s, he pulled his mug away. “None or me, mate. I’m on call for the order tonight.”_

_“I thought you took off Christmas Eve?”_

_“I did. But, you know Voldemort doesn’t care about the holidays. I told Dumbledore to send a Patronus if he needs backup. Besides, the two of you will be passed out from the fire whiskey in about an hour. Not like you’ll be any help.” Remus smirked, taking a sip of his drink._

_“Looks like I’m drinking for two then.” James replied, pouring an extra shot into his mug._

_“Not two, three.” Remus said, picking up the bottle and pouring a third shot into James’s mug. “Don’t forget about Lily. You’ve got to make up for her share.”_

_“Thanks, Moony. A hangover is just what I wanted for Christmas.”_

_“Happy to oblige, Prongs.”_

_“What do you think they are celebrating over there?” Sirius asked, tipping his mug towards the girls by the fire._

_“Lils probably asked her to be the godmother. Looks like she agreed.”_

_“You two are asking tonight? Where’s my invite?” Sirius said, crossing his arms._

_“Hey now Pads, I’m in the running for this, too.” Remus said, setting down his mug._

_“Prongs?” Sirius questioned, as both he and Remus turned to James._

_“I already decided, and I’ve picked… Sirius.”_

_“Yes!” Sirius jumped up, and hugged James tight enough that he picked him up._

_After Sirius set him down, James said, “You’ve got the next one Moony, I promise.”_

_“Thanks, mate. I’ll remember this if I have kids.”_

_“So, you’re going to pick Sirius first? He can’t be the godfather to both our kids first. You’ve got to switch it up.”_

_“You should’ve thought of that when you picked.” Remus smirked._

_“Fine, I’m switching. Moony is first.”_

_“What? You can’t take that back!” Sirius argued._

_“Sure, I can.” Sirius moved to fight him on the matter, but Remus stopped him._

_“Mates, I’m just kidding. Sirius is the godfather. I’ll happily take your next kid, James.”_

_“You can be the godfather to my first kid, Moony.” Sirius added._

_“Oh Merlin, when will that be? I need time to prepare for a miniature Sirius.”_

_“Soon, I hope.”_

_“Seriously. Are you and Tawny trying?” James asked, taking another swig of his strong firewhiskey laced drink._

_“Plenty of practice, but were not trying yet. We’re not even engaged mates. Not because I don’t want to be though._

_“If you want to be then what is taking you so long?”_

_“It’s just not our moment yet. Ever since you and Lily got engaged it’s just been a series of your moments. Your engagement, your wedding, and now your baby announcement; it’s your moment, mate. We’ll have ours.”_

_“Sirius, with everything going on right now, there isn’t time to wait around for your moment. Our future is uncertain. No one knows how long we have… You love her, right?” James asked._

_“More than anything.” Sirius reached into his pocked, pulling out a small envelope with a circular indention in it. “Do you think I would have carried this ring around since you bought Lily’s if I didn’t?”_

_“Then what are you waiting for, Pads? Make your own moment.”_

_“Right now?”_

_“Right now!” James said, pushing Sirius into the living room._

_Sirius stumbled right before the girls, gaining their attention._

_“Careful, babe. Maybe you should cut back on the firewhiskey just a little.” Tawny laughed reaching out to help him upright._

_“Evans, do you think I could talk to Tawny for a minute, alone.”_

_Lily shot Tawny a curious glance before shrugging, “I need some more cocoa anyway.” Sirius helped her to her feet, and then she went to go meet up with James and Remus in the kitchen._

_“What’s going on? Is everything okay?” Tawny asked, sounding worried._

_“Oh, everything’s fine. I just…” Sirius paused, taking a deep breath. He could feel the nervousness washing over him, something he hadn’t felt since that summer night where he kissed Tawny for the first time…_

_“Are you sure. Sirius, you don’t look fine. What’s going on?”_

_“I have been waiting, just waiting for the moment to tell you just how much I love you. I thought that there would be a certain time, and a certain place for it. That I would need a specific moment that was just ours, that we wouldn’t be taking someone else’s moments. But Prongs over here has informed me that my theory was ridiculous. We make our own moments. So, I’m don’t want to wait for our moment anymore. It’s time for our moment.” Sirius said, removing the ring from his pocket._

_“Sirius…” Tawny’s hands covered her mouth, as tears began forming in the corner of her eyes._

_“Tawny Lovegood, will you marry me?”_

_“This is real, it’s not one your pranks?” Tawny smiled._

_“It’s real, Tawn.”_

_“You’re sure? This is serious?”_

_“Who else would I be?”_

_“Oh, shut up!” Tawny said, silencing him with her kiss._

_“Is that a, ‘yes?’”_

_“Yes, yes, of course it’s a yes!” Tawny squealed, quickly followed by James, Lily, and Remus running over and crushing the two in a group hug._

_Third Year_

The morning of Christmas Eve, Remus and Tawny packed up their bags, and finally left the Shrieking Shack. Their original plan had been to leave the night before, but Remus was still a bit out of it from his transformation on Tuesday Night so they agreed one more night wouldn't hurt. It also gave them ample time to discuss their surprise visitor.

Both of them had agreed that it was best to keep Sirius's return to the Shrieking Shack a secret. With Sirius showing up as his animagus, the two of them didn't get any information out of him. So, If Dumbledore asked, they wouldn't have anything to tell him. besides, outing Sirius as an illegal animagus was not part of the plan.

After a quick stop by St. Mungo's for Tawny to check on her staff, and pick up a couple of patient files, Tawny and Remus finally made it back to the Burrow.  
  
On Christmas Morning, Harry and the Weasley siblings swiftly made their way downstairs to the living room. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, as well and Tawny and Remus were already up and waiting on them.

"It's about time you lot got up. We've been up for hours."

"Doubt it." Fred said, as they all entered the room. After everyone settled into their respective spots around the room, Mrs. Weasley enchanted the presents to each go to their owners.

The kids tore through their presents, relinquishing chocolate frogs, Weasley sweaters and scarves, as well as various other goodies from their colorful packages. Ron was thrilled by his new poster of the Chudley Cannons, while the twins were wrapped up in their new joke books. They sat down by the floo and went through the books marking new jokes, and writing their own ones in the pages.

As everyone showed off their new gifts, Ms. Weasley passed around breakfast and levitated cups of tea to everyone. Remus and Tawny sat on the couch, while Tawny read over Remus’s shoulder at the Daily Prophet.

“No word on Sirius?” She whispered.

“No sign of him.” Remus replied, and Tawny felt the relief wash over her. That relief came all too soon.  
  
"Hey, mum, you missed one." Ron said, pulling a long, skinny, package from deep under the tree. It had gotten stuck on the bottom branches and hadn’t been freed when Mrs. Weasley had charmed the packages. “Harry, it's for you."

"For me?" Harry asked in disbelief. The moment Ron handed him the package, he knew what was going to be underneath. There were only so many ways to wrap a broomstick. "No way. I thought you guys weren't going to get me another broom for a while?" Harry said, looking up to his guardians. They two were wearing the same look of disbelief.

Tawny turned to Remus asking, "Did you?"

"Me? No. Wait. It wasn't you?" Remus said, raising an eyebrow.

Even though he didn't know who sent the package, he didn't care. He was tired of practicing with a mediocre school broom. No matter what model was under that brown paper, it didn't matter, as long as he had his own broom again.

When he ripped the wrappings off his jaw almost fell to the floor. The fastest, newest, and most expensive broom on the market sat in lap.

"Bloody hell, Harry! That's a Firebolt!" Ron gasped, sinking down on his knees to admire the broom.

Harry sat in silence as ran his fingers over the name carved into the handle of the broomstick. He had only seen a Firebolt in magazines and in store windows in Diagon Alley. There were professional Quidditch players that were still using Nimbus models, and he was the proud owner the best broom in the world. He couldn't wait to show up to the Gryffindor/Slytherin match with it. Malfoy and his new Nimbus 2001 would be incredibly envious.

"How does it feel, Harry? Is it everything we dreamt it would be?" George asked, as he and Fred joined Harry and Ron to see the mysterious gift.

"It's even better." Harry grinned, unable to take his eyes off the broom.

"Oh look! There's a note!" Ginny said, pulling the letter from under the brown wrappings.

"What does it say, Ginny?" Tawny asked, still confused as to who could have sent it.

"It says, _'To make up for everything I've missed_.' What is that supposed to mean?”

“Is there a signature?” Remus asked, curious as well.

“No. At the bottom there is just a pawprint.” Without a word, Tawny immediately left her seat. Without grabbing her coat, she walked right through the kitchen and out the door.

The door closed behind her, she let out a breath that she had been holding in. Part of her knew that package had to be from Sirius, but it hadn’t been confirmed until Ginny had read the letter. Even without the signature, she knew. No one else had missed that much of his life, and would have been dramatic and over-the-top enough to go out and get the best broom in the world to make it up to his godson.

She had only saw him a few days prior, sort of, and had no indication that he was going to be sending it. Tawny had hoped seeing Sirius, that he was okay and safe, would have put her mind at ease, but it hadn’t. Without getting any answers, all she did was have more questions. Especially now. She knew he had been at Hogwarts when Harry broke his broom, but to get him the most expensive broom on the market! How did he afford it? It wasn’t as if escaped convicts got the best deals on top of the line products. All she could do was pace as she went over every question in her mind.  But it didn’t help. The more she paced, the more questions she had the more answers she was needing.

The past four months had only added more stress. _Is he alive? Is he safe? Why did he escape? Why haven’t I seen him? What he doing at Hogwarts? What does the letter mean? Why would he attack the Fat Lady? What the bloody hell is he going to do? Why can’t he just tell me what is going on? Why did he just listen to me in the first place? Why couldn’t he have just stayed when I asked? If everything works out… if he comes home… is it going to be any different this time?_

Tawny hadn’t realized she had stopped pacing until she felt Remus wrapping a blanket over her shoulders. “Are you okay, Tawn?”

She turned to look at him, determined to keep up the act she’d been giving the past few months. But one look at Remus, and she knew she couldn’t. Without a word, for the first time in months, she allowed herself to break down. Still clutching the blanket, she threw her arms around Remus, and sobbed into his chest.

Although surprised at first, Remus wrapped his arms around, her pulling her close. He could feel her body shaking from her crying rather than the cold. “I’m going to take that as a ‘no.’” Tawny wanted to laugh at his joke, but it only led to her crying harder.

“Hey, Tawn, talk to me. I know Harry’s new broom had to have been sent by Sirius, but that wouldn’t cause this.” He said, trying to wipe away her tears. “Do you want to tell me what is going on?”

“He’s driving me crazy, Remus. Everything he does only gets more confusing. He breaks out of Azkaban and doesn’t give us any real indication of where he’s going… He goes to Hogwarts for only Merlin knows what reason… He attacks the fat lady and tries to break into Gryffindor tower… We see him at the shrieking shack, briefly, and not even as himself… and now this. He sends the broom with another note that he signs with his damn pawprint that he thinks is going to be comforting. That it will tell us something, anything that he’s thinking. We’ll he’s wrong! That note gives me no more comfort than the last.”

“The _last_? Did he write you?”

Tawny fell silent, realizing what she had just admitted.

“When?”

“About a week after you and Harry went back. Only because I wrote him first.”

“Tawny…”

“It doesn’t matter if he wrote anyways.” She said, trying to defend herself.  “His note told me nothing more than Sirius enjoys writing in some damn code that for some reason I can’t translate.”

“What did it say?”

“‘ _I must finish what I started_.’ That’s it, Remus. For the life of me I can’t figure out what he started. The only thing I remember him starting before he left was a load of laundry, and I doubt he would be going through this much trouble to complete that task. He wrote the note and signed it the same way. I know it’s from him, but honestly Remus that is it. And now, with every move he makes the more confused I am. I want to see him, in person, to talk to him and ask him what the bloody hell is going on in his head, but I can’t! I was risky enough to see him as Pads. Really seeing him in person will only increase his chances of getting caught. And if he gets caught… they won’t send him back to Azkaban. With as much trouble as he’s caused the dementors will kiss him on sight!”

“You don’t know that.”

“I don’t know anything anymore!” Tawny yelled, lashing out around her. “Sirius and I have always told each other everything. But now, there are so many secrets, so many things that he is hiding. I understand that he has to have those secrets, but Remus, I can’t take the not knowing. I need to get inside his head because the not knowing is killing me. Every move he makes is only making everything worse.”

“Sirius isn’t making the best decisions, but he always has his reasons. Wherever he is, I have to believe that he has a damn good reason for what he’s doing.”

“It no longer matters where he is. Whether he’s in Azkaban or at Hogwarts… Hell, he could be standing right next to me… But I have never felt farther away from him.”

“Hey, look here.” Remus said, turning her to face him. “I’ve known him a long time, and Sirius always has and always will be complicated. That includes his ways of communicating. He reached out before, and he’ll do it again. When he does, we’ll connect the dots. I promise that together, we will figure out what he means by finishing what he started.”

“Sending the broom was the first time he has purposefully reached out in months. How do you know that’ll he’ll do it again?”

“He will. If there is even a chance of him going back to Azkaban, he’ll reach out before it’s too late. As for getting inside his head, I may be able to help with that.” Remus said, reaching into the inside pocket of his jacket. “We agreed to no gifts. However, this is more of returning a piece of Sirius to you.”

Remus reached out, setting the leather-bound journal in her hands. “I found this when I was going through our old bedroom with the twins and Lee Jordan.”

“I thought that you didn’t find anything of significance in there.”

“I didn’t. The journal doesn’t help us in figuring out what his motives are, or that he could possibly need it. But, it might help you. It’s mainly filled with prank ideas, and thoughts. The first draft of his best man speech is in there, plus several things about you, including a picture you might like to see again. It may not give you some insight into what he is thinking at the moment, but it’ll help you remember who is it you’re missing. Maybe by combing over that, you realize he isn’t as far away as you think he is.”

Without saying a word, she wrapped her arm around Remus once again. “This is exactly what I needed, Remus. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”


	21. Reassurance

_Third Year_

The winter holiday came and went, and it was finally time to return back to school. Although he had spent much time with his guardians over break, Harry had not approached them about his doubts about Sirius. After Harry had received the firebolt from Sirius, he felt that it was best to avoid the subject. Besides, when he returned to school, Hermione had Professor McGonagall confiscate his new broom for inspection. Even through Remus insisted the broom was fine, McGonagall gave him a speech about bring thorough, which Remus couldn’t argue with.

Hermione turning over the broom, and McGonagall’s insistence only encouraged his doubts about Sirius. The longer Sirius was on the run, the larger Harry’s suspicions seemed to grow. He found himself staying up nights, endlessly checking the Marauder’s map to see if Sirius was lurking on the grounds. When he wasn’t checking the map, he was struggling to fall asleep, letting his doubt clutter his mind. After he fell asleep in transfiguration due to his sleep deprivation (and lost 15 points from Gryffindor), he decided he needed to talk to someone, to ease his mind.

Friday afternoon, Harry left Hermione and Ron to do homework in the common room while he walked to Remus’s office. He knew that Remus was the only one who could reassure him of Sirius’s intentions, while not defending him endlessly (unlike Tawny).

“Uncle Remus?” Harry called, entering the defense against the dark arts classroom. Remus yelled back for Harry to join him in his office. “Coming.” He took a deep breath before crossing the room, and up the short stair case to his office.

“Harry, good to see you. Come in, I just put a kettle on.”

“Sounds great.” Harry said nervously, taking a seat in his usual chair. “Planning next week’s lesson?”

“Just editing it, we’re going to be – well, I won’t ruin the surprise. But, I think you’ll enjoy it.” Remus said, just as the kettle over the fire started whistling. He swiftly waved his wand and poured the hot water over two cups with chamomile tea leaves. Remus asked, “Are you okay, Harry?” noticing him meddling with the bottom seam of his school robes.

“Yes… no… I wanted to talk to you about something. Well, not something… Sirius.”

“Of course, tell me what’s on your mind.”

“All my life you and Tawny have told me stories about Sirius. You’ve talked about Sirius’s bravery, and loyalty, and how much he cared for all of us. But…”

“But you are still having doubts about him, why?”

“Azkaban is a horrible place. It’s cold, and lonely, and the dementors lurk around every corner. People go mad in there… How do you know what the Sirius that went into that prison is the same person that left?”

“I don’t.” That was the last thing Harry expected to hear. At least he thought Remus would have some sort of come back, something to convince him.  “I can’t tell you that he’s the same person, and the likelihood Harry, is that he isn’t.”

“If you’re trying to change my mind, you’re not doing a good job, Uncle Remus.”

“Azkaban change people, and I would be remiss to believe that Sirius is still the exact same person that he was. He has suffered through the torture of Azkaban for too long. You’ve felt the dementor’s influence on you and you’ve only been around them for half of the term. Sirius has done that many times over, and has felt their presence around the clock for the past twelve years. You know that the dementors feed off your happiest memories. Sirius was full of them, and I know the dementors must have fed off those memories frequently.

“But Harry, Azkaban can change the way he feels; it can make the happiest person lose all hope. But, I have to believe that his fundamental principles, the qualities that make him Sirius haven’t left him.”

“Then what is he doing here? Why would he come to Hogwarts? Why would he sneak into the castle, and attack the Fat Lady? Why would he try to break into Gryffindor Tower, my house? Why is he making it look like he is coming after me? What if he really is?” Harry’s voice broke on the last sentence, and he took a deep breath to steady himself. He hated how scared he felt. He was sorted into Gryffindor for Merlin’s sake. He knew he was supposed to be brave. But, here, with Remus, he knew that he didn’t have to be.

“I don’t know the answer to that either, Harry. Dumbledore, Tawny, and I have all been trying to figure that out. After he tried to break into Gryffindor Tower, I investigated to see if there was anything in the tower he might need, besides you.”

“You didn’t find anything did you?”

“Nothing of value.” Remus peeked out his door to see if anyone was listening in, and then quickly go up to shut the door. “I’m going to tell you something, that not even Dumbledore knows, okay?”

“Tell me.”

Remus took a seat on the edge of his desk, facing Harry. “A week after you and I came to Hogwarts in the fall, Tawny received a letter from Sirius.”

“What? No way! What did it say?”

“I just included one phrase: I must finish what I started. That’s all.”

“ _I must finish what I started_? What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?”

“That is what we’ve been wondering. Tawny has been wracking her brain for months. To be honest with you Harry, you aren’t the only one that has had doubts about Sirius.”

“Tawny has had them? You can’t be serious?”

“Tawny doesn’t have the same doubts as you, but she does worry that he has changed or really that he hasn’t changed.”

“Now I’m confused.”

“The night that Sirius left, he went off to your parent’s house. He had heard that Peter has betrayed your parents, and he had to go see for himself what happened.”

“So, the last thing he did was go to Godric’s Hollow? That’s where he found Hagrid. Hagrid was holding me, and wouldn’t give me to Sirius. Even Hagrid didn’t trust him, Uncle Remus.”

“Hagrid was under orders from Dumbledore to keep you safe. That meant not give you over to anyone unless Dumbledore was present. Hagrid had his reasons to keep from giving you up.”

“But he was suspicious. I mean it would make sense to believe that Sirius was working with Voldemort, his family did.”

Remus paused for a moment, taken aback by Harry’s response. “How do you know that?”

“I, I overheard some professors talking about it.” It wasn’t exactly a lie... Remus didn’t ask where he overheard it. “I hate to think like this Uncle Remus, but are you sure it wasn’t all an act? May the last thing he started was to finish the job that Voldemort started?”

“There was a time Harry, when I was the one under suspicion. Many people that worked with the Order of the Phoenix believed that I was working with Lord Voldemort.”

“You? Why would they think that?”

“The reason isn’t important, it’s the fact that they did. Sirius and Tawny believed in me. They never suspected that I was working against them, and I wouldn’t believe that Sirius would have joined Voldemort either.”

“But your family weren’t death eaters. Sirius’s were.”

“Sirius hated his family, and they felt the same towards him. To them, Sirius was a disappointment. He didn’t uphold the family name of being not only a Slytherin, but a pureblood that only associates with other purebloods. His family called him a blood traitor for being friends with Peter, your mum, and I, and your father, another blood traitor. His parents burned his face off of their family tree when he left home at sixteen to live with your dad.” The minister may have mentioned the Black family being pure-blood supremacists, but he didn’t say a single thing about their mistreatment of Sirius.

“Yes, Harry, that could have been an act. But it would be difficult to fake the bruises on him when returned to school, or the chill that would go through him when he thought about returning home during the holidays. If anything, Sirius’s family was a reason to defy Lord Voldemort, not support him. I may not know why he is here, Harry, but I don’t believe that It has anything to do with Voldemort.”

“Then what could it be? What didn’t he finish?” Harry groaned, resting his head in his hands. “I wish we could just see him and ask. You haven’t seen him, have you?”

“Actually, Tawny and I did see him.”

“What?” Harry practically yelled, jumping to his feet. “You saw him and you didn’t ask him what was going on?”

“Yes, we saw him, but he didn’t say anything. It was very brief, and he wasn’t really able to speak to us.”

“When did you see him?”

“Recently…” Remus replied, shoving his hands in the pockets of his robes.

“Wait, is that why you didn’t come home for the first days of holiday? It’s because you and Tawny went to see Sirius.”

“No. Tawny and I saw Sirius then, but it wasn’t planned. He came to us. Tawny and I not being at the Burrow had nothing to do with Sirius.”

“Then what was it about? You and Tawny… you aren’t…” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

Remus flushed at Harry’s statement, and waved his hands is disagreement. “No, no, Harry, I assure you that isn’t it.”

“Then what? Does it have something to do with you being sick all the time? Mrs. Weasley said that Tawny had to work, did you go to the hospital?”

“No, no.”

“Why are you sick all the time? You miss class all the time, and Snape has to cover. I know you wouldn’t just miss class unless you absolutely couldn’t make it. It’s not serious, is it? You don’t have what Tawny’s mum had, do you? Are you dying, Uncle Remus?” With every question Harry could feel himself fighting back the tears in the corners of his eyes. He already lost one father, he couldn’t lose another.

“No, no, Harry.” Remus said, reaching out to wrap him in a hug. “I promise you, I’m not dying.” Pushing Harry out slight so that he could look him in eye, Remus put both hands on his shoulders. “Me being sick has nothing to do with the disease Tawny’s mum had. It is completely different, and I will tell you about it in time. But I promise Harry, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. I’m not dying, and you aren’t going to. We may be unsure of Sirius’s intentions, but I will not let anyone hurt you. If I am wrong about Sirius, I will make sure that you are safe.”

“Okay.”

“One more thing. Before holiday we talked about patronuses. Stop by tomorrow afternoon and we will have our first patronus lesson. Maybe that will keep you from falling off your firebolt when McGonagall clears it for you. Does that sound good?”

“Yeah, it does.”

“Good.”

“I better get going.” Harry said. “I have to go keep Ron and Hermione from killing each other. They’ve been having a row about Scabbers and Crookshanks fighting, and now the firebolt… let’s just say they’re friendship is on thin ice at the moment.”

Remus wished him good luck as Harry headed for the door. Just as he opened the door he stopped and turned back to face his uncle. “Uncle Remus?”

“Yes, Harry?”

“Thanks for the reassurance. I needed it.” He smiled before slipping out the office door.

* * *

> _Tawny,_
> 
> _I’m sorry I haven’t written in a while, but I have plenty to tell you. A few weeks ago, Uncle Remus began teaching me how to use a patronus charm. I know that is supposed to be an advanced spell, but Uncle Remus said you should be alright with it seeing that it will keep the dementors away from me, which it already has. Don’t be alarmed, I don’t mean real dementors. Gryffindor just played Ravenclaw in quidditch today. Ravenclaw put a good fight, I mean, they have a great seeker, Cho Chang. She’s really pretty, and talented, and good at distracting… But, that’s not the point. During the match, I thought I saw three dementors, so I used my new spell on them. It was successful in keeping them back, but they happened to be Malfoy and his goons. Not only did Gryffindor win the match, but McGonagall gave all four of them detention and took away fifty points from Slytherin! Let’s just say that I was a good day._
> 
> _On the downside, Hermione and Ron are still having a row. Ron is convinced that Hermione’s cat has gone after Scabbers, and Hermione disagrees. They’ve just been building up to this fight and now I’m stuck in the middle of it. They will get over it. Once Scabbers reappears the fight will be over, maybe. I just hope that happens soon. I’m getting tired of the constant bickering. Anyway, I have a post-match party to get back to, but I’ll write back soon._
> 
> _Harry_

Later that night, after Harry had sent his letter to Tawny, and McGonagall had dismissed the party, everyone in the Gryffindor common room filed into their beds. But, the Gryffindor students were not the only ones occupying Gryffindor tower that night.

After whispering the password to Sir Cadogan, Sirius shoved the password list into his pocked, and slipped through the portrait hole for the first time since his last days at Hogwarts. His cloak was help up over his head, keeping him covered from the prying eyes of the portraits or any students that could come downstairs.

Although he was hiding his eyes, he couldn’t help but look around the room. It hadn’t changed much since his days there, in fact, he felt as if he was sneaking in from a Marauder’s mission or a late-night date with Tawny being in the empty common room again. He shook his head, trying to regain his focus. He was in Gryffindor tower for one reason, and one reason only: to find, and kill Peter Pettigrew.

He tiptoed up the staircase, being careful not to make a sound. Finally, when he reached the third-year dormitory, he paused for a moment. He took a deep breath, reassuring himself of his plan. This is what he had been planning for months: escape Azkaban, get to Hogwarts, find Peter, and kill the little rat. But for a split second he was second guessing himself.

But when he thought of his godson on the other side of that door, his godson that was in danger of Peter… that was all the reassurance he needed. Making sure not to let the door creak, he pushed the door open, and squeezed through the doorway, making sure to let in as little light as possible.

Sirius closed the door behind him before swiftly walking across the room, scanning for Peter in his rat form. But what he saw first, was the sleeping form of his godson right in front of him. He stood there, over him, watching him sleep, just soaking in the moment. The last time he been this close Harry was just over a year old… now he looked just like his father did. Harry’s messy black hair fell across his eyes, as he slept, with his glasses still on. His arm was draped over the Marauder’s map, still open and showing the figures throughout the castle.

Sirius couldn’t help but smile at it. Even though the map had been confiscated years ago, it still managed to end up in Harry’s hands. A marauder already. Not wanting anyone else to seep the map’s secrets, Sirius quickly reached for his wand, tapped the parchment lightly and whispered, “mischief managed,” and watched as the ink faded from the paper.

Just as Sirius tucked his wand back into his pocket, he heard a faint squeaking sound come from the bed next to him. He reached into his pocked, carefully pulling a knife from it. As quietly as he could he turned around moved as quietly as he could towards the bed. The curtains were still drawn, and he wasn’t sure exactly where Peter was, but he knew that this was his one chance.

Sirius pushed through the curtains, and spotted the rat on the bed near Ron’s sleeping figure. Peter squealed as Sirius began slashing at the rat, taking bits of the curtains with him. Sirius missed Peter, and he took the opportunity to scamper across Ron’s chest to the other side of the bed. Aggravated, Sirius reached over the boy, once again trying to hit Peter. But Peter jumped and fell off the side of the bed to the floor, landing with a thud.

About to run to the other side, Sirius couldn’t help but hear Ron shifting to sit up, and realize what was happening. Before he could transform and hide, Ron focused long enough to see a glimpse of Sirius with the knife and began to freak out causing Sirius to shove the knife back into the pocket of his cloak and sweep out of the room just in time for the other boys to throw open their curtains in surprise.


	22. Another Explanation

_August 11, 1981_

_"Long day?" Violet asked, seeing Tawny fall almost face first onto the couch in the healer's lounge._

_"More like a long month." Tawny groaned, tilting her head so she could speak without her voice being muffled by the cushion. "Emilia Fletchney has had me on double shifts for the past month. I'll get maybe twelve hours off and then I'm right back at it. She hates me, and the feeling is mutual."_

_"Emilia doesn't hate you, she's new at her job and she knows that you're the best healer she has. She just wants everything to go smoothly, and you make that happen."_

_"She's going to have to find someone else to split the time with me. With the double shifts, and the missions for the order I barely have any time to sleep, much less see Sirius. He keeps having to drop in just to spend five minutes with me since the second I make it back to the house I'm passed out from exhaustion."_

_"Maybe you should talk to her? Go by her office, before you leave for the evening. If she won't change it, at least get a few days off. You and Sirius could use some... quality time."_

_"Like you wouldn't believe," Tawny smirked, sitting up. "It's been too long."_

_"Then after your shift, go talk to her. You deserve some time off. I'm sure you can convince Sirius to do the same."_

_"I know I can." Tawny laughed and looked at her watch. "It's nine, I've got to go. I have to go get the newest Weasley baby and take her to the nursery for the night."_

_"I can do that if you want a few more minutes of rest."_

_"No, it's okay. I want to. I've taken care of every Weasley baby. I can't stop now. Besides, I'm on nursery duty until three, I might as well settle in for the night. Six hours left." Tawny insisted, standing up and giving Violet a pat on the shoulder before leaving the room._

_Arriving at the Weasley's room, Tawny opened the door to see Molly fast asleep in her bed. Arthur, on the other hand, was pacing around the room, bouncing with his newborn daughter. She too was sound asleep, but Tawny could tell that Arthur kept going because he was too afraid to stop the movement and wake her._

_"Hey there, how is she doing?" Tawny whispered._

_"I finally got her to stop crying about half an hour ago," Arthur said, still refusing to stop rocking her. "A girl... Tawny, I have six boys... I don't know what to do with a little girl."_

_"The same thing you would do with your boys. You take care of her when she cries and scrapes up her knees when she falls off her broomstick. You tell her stories about your vast collection of muggle objects and read her bedtime stories. You protect her with everything you have, and you show her just how much you love her, just like each one of your boys. Just because she's your little girl, doesn't mean you love her any differently. You are going to be a great father to her. Worrying about it, means you are already."_

_"Thank you, Tawny... I needed that."_

_"What you also need is sleep. Now, give her to me and you get a couple hours of sleep. I'll take her to the nursery." Tawny insisted, reaching out to take the youngest Weasley._

_Arthur was hesitant but eventually agreed. "I guess, a little sleep wouldn't hurt." The moment he handed her over, he crumbled into the chair beside Molly's bed, his eyes beginning to flutter shut._

_"Before you drift off Arthur, did you and Molly decide on a name yet?"_

_"Ginevra," Arthur yawned. "But... I think we'll call her Ginny..."_

_"I'll take Ginny-" Tawny stopped, seeing he had already fallen asleep, and swept out of the room as quietly as she entered. The lights were burning low in the hallway, as she made her way to the nursery. Most of the rooms had fallen silent for the evening, except for the few mothers to be that were still in labor and undergoing very painful contractions._

_Even hearing the occasional cries of pain, Ginny remained fast asleep in Tawny's arms. Tawny could only hope that it was a good sign she was in for a quiet night. There was only supposed to be six newborns in the nursery that night. Maybe she would get lucky, and they would all try to sleep until three AM. Most likely not, but she wouldn't complain about a couple of five-minute power naps to make it through the night._

_Arriving at the nursery, she relieved Hannah, one of the newest healers on the magical deliveries floor. She had barely finished school, and Emilia had also been putting Hannah through the ringer when it came to long shifts. "To build experience!" Emilia would say, but Tawny new she was just looking for unmarried, childless people to work longer shifts on the floor. Unfortunately, she and Hannah seemed to be the only ones with those titles._

_An exhausted Hannah left the nursery almost immediately after Tawny's arrival, leaving Tawny alone with the newborns for the night._

_Around 2:30 AM, just thirty minutes left in her night shift, Tawny had gotten up to change the Jones' baby, and just as she was putting him back to sleep, that's when she saw it. Out the window, a figure in a black cloak had stopped in his tracks, pointed a wand towards the sky, and a jet of bright green light flew from the tip directly into the air._

_"Oh sh-" before she could finish, the whole building shook violently beneath her feet, knocking a portrait of one of the hospitals founding members off the wall beside her. The frame crashed to the floor, snapping to pieces and causing the woman in the portrait to shriek._

_Her shriek was just the tip of the iceberg. The newborns throughout the room awoke to the sound and all began to cry out. Tawny didn't have time to settle them down, it was too late, protecting them from what was coming was more important._

_Immediately she began casting locking and protection spells on the windows, knowing that the death eaters would do anything to get into the hospital. Right after she ran to the double doors, threw them open and almost slammed them behind her. She hated leaving the babies alone, but she knew they would be safer with her defending them from the outside._

_She cast spell after spell on the nursery, every spell she could think of or read about was cast on the doors, trying to protect the children inside. The wailing from inside the doors only intensified as the hospital once again began to shake every time a death eater would cast a spell. Their screaming was accompanied by many other as she could parents down the hall were casting their own spells in defense against the approaching death eaters._

_Mid spell, a bolt of green light flew right past her, just missing her shoulder as it crashed into the door with a "BANG!" Tawny spun on her heels, firing a disarming spell, directly followed by a stunning spell, hitting her attacker square in the chest. His wand flew to her hand, and she gripped it harshly._

_"How dare you go after children!" She seethed, throwing his wand to the floor with enough force that she could've sworn it cracked upon impact. The first death eater was not last to come after her or the kids. They continued to come and be hit with spell after spell. The wooden doors behind her were filling with ashy marks as the death eaters' curses would just miss her because they had been hit by her spells while casting their own._

_Terrified patients would occasionally run past, trying to get to the nursery, but Tawny would do everything she could to send them away. Their children were safe behind the nursery doors, but if they tried to get in, they would be caught in the crossfire. These children were only days, if not hours old. Tawny couldn't have them be orphans already. If that meant stunning the new dads that were losing their minds with worry, so be it._

_The numbers and consistency of the attackers were dying down, and for a brief moment, they stopped, giving Tawny enough time to repair the protective shields on the nursery. But only for a moment. Rounding the corner, Antonin Dolohov, Tawny's former classmate turned Voldemort supporter came, throwing spells in all directions. Tawny had only just ducked to miss a killing curse that went bounding into the nursery doors, eliciting more loud screaming from the babies inside._

_A few other death eaters had put up a fight, but Dolohov was the only one who ended up having a full duel with Tawny over the entrance to the nursery. The two fought, sending countless spells and curses in each other's directions, both only slightly missing one another each time. As she fought she couldn't help but wonder why they were here. Why would they attack the hospital? Why would Lord Voldemort send an army of death eaters to come after a nursery filled with newborn babies? What was so important made the children in that room a target on Lord Voldemort's hit list._

_Her thoughts almost cost her as she dove to the floor, another killing curse coming dangerously close to her. As she fell, her wand slipped from her grasp rolling towards the floor. Tawny caught her breath, scrambling to grab the wand to avoid the next curse coming her way._

_She picked up her wand, and directly above her pointing his wand back at her, was Dolohov. His cloak was ripped, and he was breathing heavy, a giant smirk plastered on his face. "You've put up a good fight, Lovegood."_

_"Who said it was over? From where I see it, we both have our wands, and we are both doing whatever it takes to beat each other."_

_"You won't kill me, but I will most certainly kill you."_

_"Good luck with that," Tawny said, right before using all her strength to kick him in his knee, causing him to stumble back towards the wall. While disoriented he fired a curse at her just as Tawny sent one in his direction. Her stunning spell hit him in the shoulder of his spellcasting ribs, knocking him unconscious and into the wall, leaving a hole where he crashed directly through the drywall._

_As for Tawny, the curse came bounding her way. At that moment it was if time slowed, and she could see the green light coming at her while she couldn't move. All she could do was wait for it to come, to hit her and for all of the work she had done to protect the children in the room behind her had come to an end. The fighting was over._

_But what she felt, wasn't an explosion of the spell hitting her in the chest, it was the feeling of her being pushed directly into the tile floor, with Arthur Weasley tackling her down. For the first time that night, she was glad a worried parent had come after their child. In doing so, Arthur Weasley had saved her life._

* * *

 

_Third Year_

"What happened?" Remus said throwing open Dumbledore's office door, his voice laced with panic. Ten minutes earlier he awoke to a house elf standing on his bed, shaking him awake. All he knew was that Dumbledore had summoned him to his office in the middle of the night, and that wasn't a good indicator of everything being alright.

He felt a slight amount of relief seeing Harry sitting in one of the plush armchairs but was confused to see Ron in the other.

"Professor Lupin, I am terribly sorry to wake you. Please, take a seat." Dumbledore waved his wand and transfigured a paperweight on his desk into another plush armchair to accompany Harry and Ron.

Once again, without moving from his spot by the door, Remus asked, "What happened?"

"In a moment, professor. We are just waiting on a few more guests." Almost immediately after he finished his statement, Tawny, Molly, and Arthur came tumbling through the floo.

"Harry!" Tawny called, just as Molly did the same with, "Ron!" Both rushed to their sons, enveloping them in hugs. "Thank Merlin you're okay!"

"What's going on, Albus?" Arthur said, after making sure his son was safe, and sound. "What's happened?"

"This evening, Sirius Black broke into Gryffindor Tower and attacked Mr. Weasley."

"Come again?" Remus said in disbelief, while Molly gasped, and Tawny remained speechless.

"Mr. Black obtained a list of passwords for Gryffindor tower, and Sir Cadogan let him into the tower. He then proceeded to enter the third-year boys' dormitory and attacked Mr. Weasley with a knife."

"A knife? Ron," Remus turned to the boy, still slightly shaken from the night's events, "are you sure it was Sirius?"

"I've seen his picture a million times, Remus. It was Sirius... He was standing over me, a knife in his hand, and madness in his eyes..."

"My dear boy, he could've gotten you," Molly said, hugging her son once more.

"That doesn't make any sense, Albus. I know Sirius would never attack, Ron!"

"Oh please, Tawny, will you shut up about what you know about Sirius! Sirius has been locked up in Azkaban for twelve years! You don't know what happened to him in there! Your undying faith in Sirius is going to get our sons killed!"

"It's not undying faith! Do you not think that I have doubts? He's been breaking in, and attacking the Fat Lady, sneaking into Gryffindor Tower! I understand what is going on, but regardless of what happened to Sirius in Azkaban, trying to kill Ron is not something that he would ever be capable of doing!"

"Azkaban has changed him! You don't know what he is capable of now!"

"Sirius would never hurt Ron because he is indebted to you, Arthur. Killing your son is no way to repay that debt." Arthur paused, thinking back to that night she was referring to. "Do you not remember?

* * *

 

_August 11, 1981_

_Sirius reappeared in front of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, his heart beating out of his chest in fear of the worst. Seeing the Dark Mark flashing above the building, did not help calm his nerves._

_He crossed the abandoned street and banged on the window of the abandoned storefront. "I'm here to see Tawny Lovegood." He repeated the phrase he'd used a thousand times before. He visited the hospital to see Tawny so regularly, half the time the mannequin in the window just nodded and let him through._

_Carefully he watched as the mannequin gave him nod, beckoning him inside. "Welcome to St. Mungo's-" The mannequin began to speak, but Sirius dove through the window without waiting to hear the familiar speech._

_As he ran past he heard the cries of people all around him. The waiting room was overflowing, and the exam rooms were filled. Witches and wizards moaned in pain or wept for loved ones that had fallen. On his way to the stairwell, he saw Frank Longbottom with a gash on his arm, oozing blood. A healer stood over him, wrapping a bandage around his bleeding arm. Frank spotted Sirius and tried to call out to him, but it was too late. Sirius had dismissed his call and had pushed past the door, bolting up the stairs._

_When he reached Tawny's floor, all he could hear was the sounds of infants crying, or new parents begging healers to find their significant others or visiting family members who had disappeared during the attack. Healers were running rampant trying to meet the needs of new parents, and those soon-to-be mums who had gone into labor and came rushing into the hospital in the midst of the crisis._

_But Sirius didn't care about them. His goal was to find one person, and one person only. He weaved his way through healers and patients, winding down hallways, and constantly checking room signs. He kept running his last conversation through his head, trying to find a clue as to where she could be. 'So, who's baby are you delivering tonight? Anybody I know?' 'Molly and Arthur Weasley's.'_

_"Where the bloody hell are Molly and Arthur Weasley?" Sirius yelled, running down the hall asking any healer that came his way. Most were too busy or didn't know. The hospital had called in every healer on its payroll to tend to the wounded, and the hospital regular patient load. Most healers passing Sirius wore different colored robes for their departments, leaving them clueless as to the whereabouts of a specific patient room._

_After ten minutes of frantically searching, a flash of purple hair caught his eye. "Violet!" He called, just as she was about to disappear around the corner. She stopped in her tracts, gave him a look and held up four fingers, then proceeded around the corner. Sirius didn't even need to hear her. Countless times, she had given him the signal as to where to find Tawny. Four fingers: room 4._

_He bolted down the hallway, heading for the patient rooms. It didn't take long before he was there, bursting through the doorway. Sure enough, there she was. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Molly's chart in her hand._

_A wave of relief washed over him seeing her sitting there, safe a sound (minus the post-duel bruises and scratches). "Thank Merlin!" Sirius almost yelled, nearly tackling Tawny in a hug. Tawny dropped the chart, throwing her arms around him._

_"I'm okay, Sirius. Everything is okay." She reassured him, but that didn't loosen his hold on her. After thinking the worst, he couldn't let her go._

_"I heard about the attack from James and Lily, they didn't know if you made it. Bloody hell, Tawn, I was scared out of my mind I had lost you."_

_"I'm only here because of Arthur. He saved my life. You shouldn't thank Merlin, you should thank him."_

_"You saved her?" Sirius asked, standing up to face Arthur, but not letting go of Tawny hand, too scared that he if he left her go she'd vanish before his eyes. "I owe you a great debt, Arthur."_

_"No, you don't." Arthur tried to disagree. "I was just in the right place at the right time. Tawny would've done the same for me. She did. She saved my daughter if anything I was just returning the favor."_

_"I do owe you. Tawny may have saved your daughter – still can't believe you have a girl instead of another boy – but, you saved Tawny, the most important person in my life. I owe you a debt, and I solemnly swear to repay you for that someday." He replied, meaning every word._

* * *

 

_Third Year_

"How do I trust that the Sirius that made that promise then, is the same Sirius that is here now? How do you know that he didn't just forget about it in his time in Azkaban?" Arthur asked, wishing he could believe her claims.

"Have you forgotten about the night you could've lost Ginny?"

"Of course not."

"Then Sirius hasn't forgotten either. I don't know why he was in Gryffindor tower, but I am certain he was not there to hurt Ron. There has to be another explanation."

"Let me know when you find it. But until then, I can't trust Sirius. Not the way you do." Arthur said, gripping on to Ron's shoulder so tightly, Ron was doing his best not to complain.

"Albus, you understand, don't you?" Tawny asked, hoping for his support.

"Ms. Lovegood, unfortunately, it no longer matters if I am understanding. After this evening's events, I had to contact the ministry with the details of Mr. Black's entrance to Gryffindor Tower. As of tonight, the ministry is handling all matters of Mr. Black's capture. The number of dementors will increase on the school's grounds, and the Ministry is confident this will allow them to capture soon."

"There must be something you can do. This is still your school, and you know Sirius wouldn't do this."

"I'm terribly sorry Ms. Lovegood. The fate of Sirius Black is no longer in  _my_  hands."


	23. I Need Answers, Sirius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This chapter may contain passages from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Those passages and ideas belong fully to J.K. Rowling.

_Third Year_

"Another round, for the two of you?" Madam Rosemerta asked Tawny and Remus. Nearly two weeks after Sirius's break-in, the two had decided they needed to make sure their dinner plans were actually carried out this time. With Tawny working late and the commotion with Sirius, they hadn't been keeping it up regularly since he and Harry returned to Hogwarts. But, now, was one night they truly needed it.

"Yes, please, and make it strong," Tawny said, finishing off her current glass of firewhiskey.

"Not for me. But, you can bring her as many as she wants." Remus said, knowing showing up tipsy at the castle was probably not the best of ideas. Although, if he had, it wouldn't have been the first time (thanks to Sirius and his love of prohibited school items; firewhiskey and fireworks being his favorites.).

Tawny, on the other hand, would be drinking his share. Nothing had been going right for her lately. There had been no sign of Sirius for the past few weeks, she had been drowning trying to find someone to train the new healers, and the tension between her and Arthur had been keeping them at odds. She had barely spent any time at the burrow, and when she did, it was mostly to sleep or to pop in while she knew Arthur and Molly were out. Tawny and Arthur had barely spoken two words to each other since their fight in Dumbledore's office, mostly due to neither of them knowing what to say. She had been spending most nights asleep in either her office chair or an empty bed or gurney if it was a slow night.

Remus, on the other hand, had been consistently in Dumbledore's office trying to get any updates the ministry had on Sirius. Each time, Dumbledore was lacking information. Even with the increased dementor presence, and hyper-alertness of the ministry, there had been no progress on finding Sirius. He had fallen completely off the grid since that night. Also, Remus continued to plead Tawny's case with Dumbledore about Sirius, but it was less convincing than he hoped. Both of their doubts were growing, and the longer they went without hearing even a rumor of Sirius's presence somewhere on the castle grounds, the worse it got.

Madam Rosemerta dropped off another glass of firewhiskey in front of Tawny, and she quickly began to drain its contents. "You know Harry's got a match coming up after the Easter holidays, maybe I can convince Dumbledore to let you attend. It would do you some good to spend some time with Harry. You haven't seen him since the Christmas holiday."

"I doubt the Ministry will allow Dumbledore to let me anywhere near the castle right now. I'd be surprised if there weren't undercover aurors scoping out the place right now to keep an eye on me." Tawny grumbled, taking another large gulp of her drink.

"You'd be there to see Harry, not Sirius. Surely, it won't be a conflict of interest. I'm still on school grounds."

"For now. Wait a few days, they may have you fired out of 'suspicion of harboring a fugitive'." Tawny mocked, doing her best Dolores Umbridge impression, complete with her signature evil smirk. "They've already done a sweep the hospital. If the ministry had any reason to believe Sirius left the castle grounds, I'm sure Umbridge would have me fired and thrown in Azkaban faster than you can say quidditch." Or slur it in Tawny's case.

"They have no proof of us helping him."

"They had no proof to arrest him either, look how that turned out."

Whatever Remus might want to believe, Tawny did have a point. At this moment, the ministry didn't care about their claims of Sirius's innocence. All they believed was that Sirius was guilty and dangerous and that anyone aligned with him must be the same. He couldn't help but think that Tawny was right. If Sirius was being as reckless as he was being now, both of them would be in the hot seat sooner rather than later.

Trying to look on the positive side, Remus said, "It won't hurt to ask Dumbledore. He loves you. Maybe he'll make an exception."

"You heard him, Remus. The ministry is in charge now. Our fate and Sirius's is no longer in his hands. We are just going to have to sit back and wait for the Aurors to come and haul us off to Azkaban now. I don't know about you, but I'd rather keep drinking until that happens."

"Rosemerta," Remus called, gaining the bartender's attention, "I changed my mind. I'll take a firewhiskey."

"Coming right up."

Remus stayed true to his promise of not getting drunk. He finished his one drink with Tawny before apparating with her to the Burrow, tucked her in, and returned to the castle.

Yawning, Remus pushed through his office door. Dinner with Tawny had gone much longer than he expected...

"LUPIN!" Remus jumped as the fireplace roared, bright flames spitting Snape's words at him. "I WANT A WORD!"

"What the bloody hell does he want at this hour?" Remus sighed before, throwing a dash of floo powder from the jar on the mantle, and following the voice into the flames. Moments later he had walked directly into Snape's office, brushing ash off his already tattered coat. "You called, Severus." Before Snape had even answered, he knew it couldn't be good once he spotted Harry across the room.

"I certainly did. I just asked Potter to empty his pockets. He was carrying this." Snape held out the parchment, which Remus immediately recognized as the all too familiar Marauder's Map. Instead of its usual appearance, the map had hidden its secrets and instead chose to insult Snape (a precaution that Sirius and James had thought up in case the map ended up in the wrong hands).

Remus knew the moment that Snape read Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs that regardless of not knowing the parchment was a map, that it belonged to the marauders. Snape had heard those nicknames too many times before not to recognize them. Remus tried to keep his face expressionless while he searched for an answer to keep Snape at bay.

"Well?"

He was also realizing, Snape only had the map because he had taken it from Harry. Somehow, after all these years, the map, which had been confiscated by Filch his last year at school, had ended up in the hands of the descendant of one of its creators.

" _Well?_ " Snape called once more, trying to get a response from Remus. "This parchment is plainly full of Dark Magic. This is supposed to be your area of expertise, Lupin. Where do you imagine Potter got such a thing?" Snape glared at him, clearly believing Harry had received it directly from the source.

Before answering, Remus looked directly at Harry, doing his best to tell him silently to keep quiet. "Full of Dark Magic?" Remus scoffed, "Do you really think so, Severus? It looks to me as though it's a parchment that insults anyone who reads it. Childish, but surely not dangerous? I imagine Harry got it from a joke shop-"

"Indeed?" Snape questioned, appearing to have a new shade of red flushed on his face. "A joke shop? Do you expect me to believe that Potter got this from a joke shop? How daft do you think that I am Lupin? I know he must have gotten it  _directly from the manufacturers_!"

Quickly, Remus asked, "Severus, as Harry's acting guardian I can assure you that he does not know a Mr. Wormtail or Mr. Moony. Do you Harry?"

"No, I've never met them," Harry replied, his voice shaking.

"You see, Severus? It looks like a Zonko product to me-"

Remus was cut off as Ron burst through the door, just long enough to take responsibility for the map.  _So, he knows about the map to? Of course_.

"I – gave – Harry – that – stuff," Ron said, gasping for air. "I – bought it – in Zonko's – ages ago..."

Without giving Snape time to respond, Remus said, "There we go, problem solved. Now, Severus, how about you let me discipline Harry and Ron? It's late, you should be getting to bed. I'll take that." Remus swiped the map swiftly from Snape's hands. "Harry, Ron, follow me to my office."

Remus ushered the boys out the doorway as quickly as possible, leaving no time for Snape to protest. The three of them walked in an uncomfortable silence the entirety of the trip to Remus's office. Without even looking at them, he knew the boys could sense the lecture Remus was about to rip into them.

As the trio reached the office, Remus closed the door behind them and began, "Where did you get the map? And yes, I am aware that it is a map so do not even think about lying to me Harry James Potter."

After a long pause, Harry replied, "Fred and George Weasley gave it to me."

"Of course." Out of all the troublemakers to have recovered the map and discovered the capabilities it had have been the Weasley twins. "They had to of known what this was when they gave it to you. So, tell me, why would Fred and George be willing to part with something of such value?"

"Erm... I'm not sure. They just did."

"Harry," Remus said sternly.

"Fine... they gave it to me so that I could go to Hogsmeade since you and Tawny wouldn't sign my permission slip..."

"I see. Not only have you been using this to sneak around the castle – I'm assuming this isn't the first time, only the first time you've been caught – you've been using it to sneak out of the castle when Tawny and I specifically told you not to."

"I just wanted to go Hogsmeade-"

"And you would have! The moment that Tawny and I knew where Sirius was and what he was up to you would have been free to go! Instead of listening to us you blatantly disobeyed us!" Remus raged, gripping the map fiercely.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Remus."

"Not only am I keeping this map, but you are also not, under any circumstances unless I am informed. The next Hogsmeade weekend you will be spending in my office under my watch. And both of you," Remus said, pointing to Ron and Harry, "yes, both of you, will spend the next three weeks in detention working on essays of the topic of my choosing. I will also be checking carefully, and if either of you receives help on that work from Miss Granger, you will spend three additional weeks in detention. Do you understand?"

"Why me, too?" Ron began to protest.

"Because you knew about the map, lied to a professor, helped put me in a position to lie to Professor Snape, and helped Harry sneak out of the castle when you knew he wasn't allowed!"

Maybe it was the lack of answers finally getting to him, but Harry and Ron's lies only made Remus angrier. While he was normally calm and level-headed, everything kept pilling up, and he was letting his anger out on the boys.

"Now both of you, back to your dormitory now. I'll be watching on the map, so I will know the moment you aren't where you are supposed to be."

The boys nodded, starring at the floor and refusing to lock eyes with Remus. Just as Harry reached the door, he doubled back.

"Before I go, how did you know it was a map, and why did Snape think the manufactures gave it to me?"

"Because I wrote it." Harry's eyes widened in shock. "While he doesn't know exactly what this is, Severus assumed I gave it to you. I, however, I know just how valuable this piece of parchment is. I also know that if it fell into the wrong hands, it could be extremely dangerous."

"Uncle Remus-"

"It's getting late, Harry. You and Ron need to go to bed, immediately."

"Yes, sir." Harry nodded, dropping his head, and following Ron out the door.

Just as the door closed, Remus slouched into his desk chair, throwing his head in his hands. Remus had thought that being at Hogwarts with Harry would only make the two grow closer. Instead, it has only done the opposite. This year the two had fought more than ever before and now they were lying to one another. Remus refused to tell Harry about his werewolf identity, and now Harry was sneaking out and keeping secrets that may or may not get him killed.

He felt as if everyone was keeping things from him. First Tawny kept her information about Sirius a secret for months, then Harry with the map, and of course Sirius's ability to consistently keep him out of the loop this year. His frustration only continued to grow. Everything was falling apart in front of him, and he felt that until he had some answers, there would be no way to fix it.

Sitting up, Remus sat the Marauder's Map down on his desk, spotting something in the process. A piece of parchment, loosely tied up with a simple string sat directly in front of his used teacup from that morning.

His stomach dropped as if he knew what it was before he even opened it. With a shaky hand, he reached out, and untied the string, letting the parchment uncoil in front of him. It read:

_The Black Lake. Midnight. Come alone._

Once again, the letter was signed with Sirius's signature pawprint.

Immediately, Remus looked up to the clock on the mantle, seeing that it was nearly midnight. If he hurried, he still had time to make it. He still had time to get the answers he so desperately needed. Getting up from his chair, Remus creaked open the door to his office, checking to see if Mr. Filch or Peeves, or really anyone for that matter would spot his late-night wanderings through the castle. Luckily, the coast was clear, allowing him to slip out, and into the night.

As he made his way through the castle, he couldn't help but run the impending conversation with Sirius through his head. What could possibly be his excuse for attacking Ron Weasley? Out of all the things he's pulled since his escape, attacking Ron was by far the dumbest and most out of character decision Sirius had made. He needed an explanation, and he wasn't letting Sirius leave this time without one.

Remus stepped out into the moonlight, hurrying across the grounds. He did his best to travel as quickly as possible, hoping not to catch the attention of the dementors floating above the castle. With one minute until midnight, he arrived at the tree line of the Forbidden forest, right at the edge of the Black Lake. The Marauders had occupied that very spot time and time again over the course of their time at Hogwarts, making it a perfect, and nostalgic meeting place for old friends.

Feeling a shiver run down his spine, Remus wrapped his cloak tighter to him. Now that he had stopped moving, the crisp winter air was beginning to give him chills the longer he waited on Sirius. Why couldn't Sirius have suggested an indoor meeting place, one with a comfy fireplace and maybe a warm kettle of tea for them to share why he questioned him endlessly on his return to Hogwarts?

After half an hour, Remus was freezing, and beginning to worry that the dementors were going to make their sweep soon, and thought it was about to turn back. Just as he stood up, he spotted the familiar outline of the shaggy black dog, tiptoeing his way out of the forest and over to him. Padfoot stopped nearly three meters ahead of Remus, checked his surroundings, and when he was sure the dementors weren't close, he arched his back and transformed back into a man.

"Sirius." Remus breathed, unable to come up with another response. The yelling he had practiced on his walk over has suddenly disappeared from his mind when he saw his old friend before him. The handsome man with the perfectly styled flowing black locks had been replaced by a shell of what he knew. He's become much paler than Remus remembered, and his clothes were baggy, faded, and ripped at the seams. His normally well-kept hair reminded him of James and Harry's unruly hair now, except longer and unclean. He'd grown and beard that was just as dark as the circles under his eyes from lack of a good night's sleep in twelve long years.

"Remus, I knew you'd come. You never could resist a walk in the moonlight." There it was. Although he didn't appear to be the Sirius that Remus remembered, his greeting said it all.

"Is that why you called me here? To make a joke about me being a werewolf?"

"No, of course not. I just couldn't resist."

"Then why am I here, Sirius?"

"I know what that night in Gryffindor Tower seemed like. But I swear to you Remus, I didn't intend to hurt Harry or Ron Weasley. I would never."

"You didn't? Then please explain to me Sirius why Ron remembers you standing over his bed with a knife, slashing at him and his bed curtains?"

"I wasn't aiming for him. Trust me, Remus, the boy was never in danger. I have excellent aim."

"You hit his bed curtains, I don't believe your aim was your strength that night. Besides, if you weren't aiming for Ron, then what were you doing in the boys' dormitory?"

"I was in there to finish this once and for all. I was so close, Remus, I could almost taste it. I thought I had him. If Ron didn't wake up, this would have all been over weeks ago."

"What would have been over?" Remus asked, so close to getting the answered he had been waiting for months to hear.

"All-" Sirius began, but stopped, feeling a chill in his bones. "The dementors. They're here. I have to go." Remus turned to see the hooded figures, flying across the lake towards them. He knew Sirius couldn't get caught, but he was too close to let him leave now.

"No!" Remus yelled, grabbing Sirius's wrist, stopping him. "You can't leave. No more cryptic messages, or unhelpful conversations. I need answers, Sirius. Tawny needs answers. Why are you here?"

"I'm here for our dear  _friend_ Wormtail," Sirius said, before slipping through Remus's grip and transforming back into his animagus.

"Peter? Sirius, what the bloody hell are you talking about? Peter Pettigrew is dead!" Remus called after him.

Right before he reached the trees, Sirius turned back and shook his head of shaggy black fur in disagreement, before disappearing into the woods as he came.


	24. We Must Stop Him

_Third Year_

"Good morning Ms. Lovegood-" Melinda began, but Tawny immediately waved her hand, cutting her off.

"Please, don't speak," Tawny begged, focusing all the attention she could on making it to her office. Her head was pounding, and even the slightest noise signaled shots of pain. Her only hope was to make it to her office and find her copy of the book of hangover dampening potions she and Sirius had created. She hadn't needed it in so long, but the amount of firewhiskey she had consumed the night before was hitting her much harder than she expected.

"But Ms. Lovegood,"

"Shhh, Melinda! I need quiet."

"But Ms. Lovegood there's someone in your-"

Tawny had already turned the corner, unable to hear Melinda's update. She had just begun taking off her sunglasses, already feeling the stinging pain of the hospital lights when she opened her office door. To her surprise, sitting behind her desk, a cup of tea in hand was Remus.

The extra dark circles under his eyes and the five other cups filled with what she assumed were crushes aconite tea leaves assured Tawny he hadn't just arrived. He must have been waiting all night for her to come in. Before she could say a word, Remus removed a vile from his pocket and set it down on the desk in front of him. "Hangover potion. From how I left you last night, I assumed you would be needing it."

"Thank Merlin!" Tawny said, lunging forward towards the vile. "You, Remus Lupin, are a gift to this earth." It only took a second to uncork the vile and drain its contents. Even after a brief moment, she could already feel her headache slightly softening.

"It should take effect momentarily."

"I'm not sure I could have even read my copy of our potions book my headache was pounding so bad. I've never had a hangover like this. I've been vomiting in the Weasley's bathroom for hours this morning."

"That must be why you're late."

"How long have you been here?"

"Since 1 AM."

"Why not just come to the burrow? Did you even sleep?"

"Because what I'm about to tell you shouldn't be overheard by anyone." Just as he finished, he whispered, " _muffilato_." Making sure anyone that could be listening in wouldn't be able to hear their conversation.

"Remus, what's going on?"

"I spoke to Sirius last night, in person, where we all used to meet down by the Black Lake."

"Without me?"

"I didn't find the note until after I met you for dinner. Besides, I don't think you could've made it even if you wanted to." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"True. How was he? How did he look? Was he still... Sirius?"

"Azkaban may have hollowed him, but he's still the same Sirius." Tawny felt a weight lifted off her shoulders at Remus's words. As much as she tried to have faith in him, she had been so worried that the Sirius that left her home that night wasn't the one that returned to Hogwarts. Hearing the news, hearing that Azkaban didn't take him away... that was a relief she truly needed.

"What did he say?"

"He told me that he didn't intend to hurt Harry or Ron that night."

"I knew it! He would never be capable of doing such a thing. He cares about both of them too much to intentionally hurt them."

"He also told me the real reason he's at Hogwarts. Wormtail is alive."

"Bullocks, Peter died twelve years ago."

"We thought he died, but somehow he lived. And now he's at Hogwarts. Sirius is at Hogwarts not to go after Harry or Ron or anything that everyone has been worried about. He's there to catch Peter Pettigrew."

The realization hitting her, Tawny slouched down in one of her office chairs. Out of all the reasons she could have thought up for Sirius being at Hogwarts, she didn't expect it to be because Peter had returned from the grave. She didn't know much about that night, but one thing she was sure of was that Peter was dead. Not anymore.

"Are you okay, Tawn?" Remus asked, regaining her attention.

"For the longest time, Remus, I thought there was only one good thing that came out of that night. We lost everything. Two of our best friends died. Sirius was thrown in Azkaban. But what I've been holding on to is that the person that betrayed us, the person that single-handedly led Voldemort to their doorstep was obliterated from this world except for his finger. I knew that Sirius didn't kill those muggles, but killing Peter... That I was okay with. But, right now, you're telling me, that one of their murderers has been walking free all this time, while Sirius rots in Azkaban for more than one crime that he didn't even commit?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Remus said, walking around the desk and sitting beside her.

After another long moment of silence, it suddenly dawned on Tawny that maybe Peter being alive could work to their advantage.

"Wait... If Peter is alive, that means that he could tell the ministry what really happened on Halloween. He can testify that he became James and Lily's secret keeper, that he sold them out to Voldemort, that he killed those muggles! Remus, if Peter really is alive, Sirius could be a free man!"

"There is only one problem with that theory. In order for Peter to testify, he has to continue to be alive. Do you really think that Sirius broke out of prison to find Peter and drag him to the ministry? Don't you remember his first letter?  _I must finish what I started_. When Sirius left your house I fully believe he had every intention of killing Peter. Knowing what we do now, Sirius didn't finish the job. He broke out of Azkaban and followed Peter to Hogwarts to finally, after all the time, finish exactly what he started. Can you blame him? Just as we lost everything, so did Sirius. He's not thinking of being free, Tawny. He's only considering revenge."

"Right now, there is only one thing I want more than to see Peter dead: that's a free Sirius. Without Peter, without his testimony, Sirius is still a fugitive. There is only one way to save, Sirius. As much as I hate it, we need Peter alive."

"Then what do you suppose we do?"

"We find Peter before Sirius does."

"How? Tawny, besides making that potion for you, I spent the whole night going through every inch of the Marauder's Map over and over again, searching for any sign of Peter. I found nothing."

"The map? Bloody hell, where did you get the map?"

"I confiscated it from Harry. Apparently, he had been using it to sneak around and out of the castle to go to Hogsmeade without our permission."

"I hate to admit that is exactly what we would be doing with it too. Did you punish him?"

"There weeks of detentions and a paper of my choosing, without the help of Hermione."

"Oh, no help from Hermione... Smart move, professor."

"I thought so," Remus smirked.

"Back to the issue at hand: finding Peter. Keep checking the map. Peter knows his way around the castle just as well as we do. Check the secret passageways, anywhere that he could be hiding. I'll look for clues outside the school. Something that will tell us how we got there in the first place. He may have gone unnoticed in school, be he definitely would be identified now. We're missing something. He's been somewhere for the past twelve years. We need a reason for him to go to Hogwarts now."

"I probably already know your answer, but should we tell Dumbledore about this? Maybe he could help."

"We'll go to Dumbledore when the time is right. Until then, this stays between you and me."

"What about Harry?"

"I don't want to worry him even more than he is now. He knows Sirius isn't a threat. Telling him that Peter is alive and roaming the school won't do him any good."

"What if Peter goes after Harry? Shouldn't we warn him?"

"Peter has been in hiding for a long time. He won't just jeopardize his safety to attack Harry out in the open. Keep him close. He has detention with you for three weeks, right? Keep an eye on him. Make sure someone is with him at all times. It's almost the end of the year. If we don't find him before the term ends, he'll be under our protection anyway."

"If the end of the term comes, how long do we keep this up?"

"However long it takes."

* * *

_One Month Later_

Over the past month, finding Peter had been nearly impossible. Remus had kept an incredibly close eye on Harry and tracking him on the map constantly while searching for Peter. At night, when he knew Harry was asleep in Gryffindor Tower, he took to the secret passageways, trying to find any trace of Peter being there. So far, his search kept coming up empty.

On Tawny's end, things hadn't progressed much either. Whenever she wasn't with a patient, she was looking for some way, any way to find Peter. She even made an impromptu trip to the ministry of magic and begged Kingsley Shacklebolt to let her look over the case files and official reports Halloween 1981, to look for messages. Unfortunately, it didn't take long for Dolores Umbridge to find her and personally escort her out of the building.

Since then, Umbridge, even more, convinced that Tawny knew of Sirius's whereabouts than before had been making bi-weekly visits to St. Mungo's Magical Deliveries Floor, the Burrow, and Tawny's house (which had been unoccupied since September) to search for Sirius or clues as to Tawny's help in hiding him. Her intrusions made Tawny's search for Peter nearly impossible.

With the end of the term fast approaching Both of them could only hope that something would turn up soon to help them find Peter before it was too late.

"Class dismissed," Remus called, doing his best to sound cheery. His last exam was supposed to last another twenty minutes, but he was achy due to the approaching full moon. So, he ended class early promising extra credit on the students that hadn't finished their exams in hopes of being able to brew a cup of aconite tea to ease his pain.

As the last few students filed of the classroom, Remus gathered a couple of textbooks and hurried as fast as he was able to, up the stairs to his office. He kicked the door shut behind him and immediately dropped the textbooks onto the top of the bookshelf, promising himself he'd put them up later.

" _Aguamenti_." With a flick of his wand, he filled a kettle and whisked it over his newly ignited fireplace, hoping the water would heat as fast as he could find aconite leaves to put into the steaming hot water. Remus groaned as he rummaged through his drawers, doing his best to find the leaves. Every motion caused him discomfort, and he begged he'd find the leaves soon enough.

It wasn't long before the Professor found the leaves, and the kettle finished heating. He waved his wand, his hand trembling slightly as he kettle poured the water over the leaves. The first sip brought him a small wave of relief. "Thank Merlin." He sighed, walking around to his desk.

Remus froze, nearly dropping his cup of aconite tea over a pile of the seventh-year students' essays. Laying right next to his framed photograph of he, Tawny, and Harry was a roll of parchment. Just like the one he had received a month prior, this one too was wrapped by a used piece of twine. Without even opening it, he knew it was from Sirius. But how did it appear on his desk?

He was certain it hadn't been there earlier that morning when he went to breakfast, so it couldn't have been dropped off the night before. But, that meant it had to of been placed upon his desk in the last two hours. Sirius was reckless yes, but was he stupid enough to sneak into the castle in broad daylight? He could've been caught! What was he thinking?

Both worried and frustrated, he carefully untied the letter and unrolled the parchment.

_This all ends tonight, Moony._

One sentence. That was all it took for Remus to melt into his chair.

_Moony_. He hadn't been called that in over a decade. Tawny hadn't used it since Sirius left, and with Harry being blissfully unaware of his furry little problem, there was no need to tip him off. Any doubt about Sirius that had begun to flood his mind over the past few months, had ceased when he read his nickname.

Shaking his head, he tried to snap out of it.  _It all ends tonight_. If he didn't hurry, Peter would die that night. He had to warn Tawny, as see if she had found anything new about where Peter could be hiding. If they didn't act fast, there would be no chance of saving Sirius.

Sending a quick patronus message to Dumbledore that he was leaving the castle temporarily, he drained the rest of his tea and flooed off to the Burrow.

* * *

Officially sleep deprived and overworked, Violet, who finally back from maternity leave (she had given birth to a baby girl, Andrea), sent Tawny home for the day. Tawny tried to put up a fight, but when Violet insisted that she would give Dolores Umbridge just as much hell as Tawny would during her visit that day, Tawny agreed to go home and get some much-needed rest.

Not long after she arrived back at the Burrow and gotten comfortable on the sofa, Hedwig flew through the kitchen window and dropped a letter on Tawny's lap. She sat on the arm of the sofa while Tawny softly stroked her wings as she read.

 

_Tawny,_

_The quidditch final was last week, AND WE WON! The firebolt worked like a charm! Slytherin tried to cheat, but it didn't matter. I caught the snitch just in time! I wish you could've been there to see it. Remus told me that he tried to get you permission to come, but the ministry has been on your case with Sirius still in the wind. Is it true that ministry officials have been visiting your office?_

_We've been taking our exams this week, luckily today they finally finished. I wanted to ask you something about divination. Professor Trelawny made a prediction during my divination exam. It was something along the lines of Voldemort's servant returning tonight. Hermione thinks that divination is a pile of rubbish, but the way she said it wasn't anything like her previous predictions about my impending doom. What do you think? There is no way any of that can be true, right? Don't answer that, it's ridiculous._

_I'm going to Hagrid's tonight. I know I probably shouldn't be out, but I have to. Buckbeak, his hippogriff, is being executed tonight because of a little scratch he gave Malfoy. I think that's a load of rubbish, but Hermione, Ron and I are going to go console him, or try to? What do you say to someone that has their hippogriff executed? Well probably just make some tea and chip our teeth on his rock-hard cookies. It'll be worth it to help Hagrid though. Do you know any teeth repairing spells? I will need them._

_See you soon._

_Love you, Harry_

 

While Trelawny's prediction made her feel slightly uneasy, she had to agree with Hermione. She let Sirius stick to the divination classes rather than sitting in on them herself. Sirius had hated the subject as well. She was sure that out of all the things to worry about, Trelawny's unreliable predictions were the last thing she should concern herself with.

Tawny hadn't been finished reading long when Remus came tumbling first through the fireplace, clutching a roll of parchment in his fist. The noise surprised Hedwig, causing her to screech and take flight out the window.

"Remus?" Tawny immediately closed her book before getting up to brush the soot off the werewolf in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you get one?" Remus asked, holding up the parchment.

"Is that from...?" He nodded eagerly. "When did you -"

"I found it just now. He risked getting caught to put this on my desk this morning. If he's willing to do that, then he definitely sent you one here. Did you get one today too?"

"No, the only letter I've gotten today is from, Harry. What did Sirius say?"

"He said-" Remus struggled to catch his breath as he got up and walked over to clutch the back of an overstuffed chair.

"Remus are you okay?" Tawny asked, rushing to his side.

"The full moon is tonight. I'll be fine." He sighed, stepping around her to sit in the plush chair. "Sirius said, that it all ends tonight. He's going after Peter. Have you found anything that can help is get to Peter first?"

"Unfortunately, no. With work and Umbridge on my case, I haven't been able to find anything. You?"

"I've checked everywhere. There's no sign of him, Tawn. I don't know how he got in, or where he's been hiding, but I can't find him."

"What are we going to do, Remus? Sirius is going to throw his one shot at freedom away tonight for revenge!" Tawny yelled, tugging on the ends of her blonde curls as she paced back and forth in front of the fireplace.

Silence lingered over them as they tried to think of a solution. Silence lingered over them, as they tried to think of a connection. Tawny scanned the pictures of the fireplace, begging one of them to give her an idea. On the far side of the mantle was one of Fred and George shooting off miniature filibuster fireworks. Next to that one, was one of Ginny riding on one of her brothers' brooms while still in her Christmas dress and stockings. Another one was of her and Remus, accompanied by Molly and Arthur in front of the Burrow, with huge smiles plastered on their faces. Tawny remembered Arthur struggling to work the camera. The photo on display was one of many attempts.

But the last photograph is what caught Tawny's eye. She recognized the photo from the Daily Prophet. Molly had cut the photo from the article on their family trip to Egypt and framed it. She skipped over most of the Weasley's but stopped at Ron.

Tawny thought back to the night that Sirius entered Gryffindor Tower. The one person that Sirius, the one person that Peter Pettigrew got close to was Ron. Why with Harry so close, hover by Ron Weasley? Ron was the key to all of this. But why? What was so special about the boy? He was just like any of the Weasley's in the photo. Fiery red hair, freckles, wearing a wide grin and waving hysterically. Unlike everyone else, Ron had a pet rat sitting on his shoulder. But that wasn't out of the ordinary. Scabbers was just a rat. A three-toed rat...

" _They have witnesses that put Sirius at the scene of the thirteen murders, as well as what is left of Mr. Pettigrew, his finger_ ," Tawny mumbled as Albus Dumbledore's words rang through her head.

"What?" Remus asked, looking up to her.

"How long have the Weasley's had Scabbers?"

"I dunno. Percy had him first, and now Ron. A long time, what does that matter right now?"

"How long, Remus?" Tawny demanded, approaching him.

"As long as we've been good friends with them, why?" Twelve years. They'd been close friends with them since James and Lily's deaths Twelve Years prior.

"He transformed. He cut off his own damn finger and transformed. Sirius found him that night, intent on killing him, but it didn't work because Peter transformed. Somehow Sirius knows that Peter is Ron's rat, he knows that Ron is at Hogwarts, and he knows Peter is there somewhere and tonight he's going to finish him!" Tawny was rambling now, thinking out loud. Remus, who could already feel a headache coming from the full moon was having trouble following her now audible train of thought.

"What are you talking about, Tawn?"

"Peter is missing a finger."

"Yes, I know. They found it at the crime scene."

"He cut it off himself!"

"Why would Peter cut off his own finger?"

"He needed proof that he died, so when the rest of his body was gone, everyone thought that Sirius killed him. He's an animagus! He transformed that night! He cut off his own finger as proof of death and transformed into a rat to flee the scene of the crime, and left Sirius to take the blame."

"What does Peter being a rat have to-" Remus paused, the realization hitting him. "Ron Weasley has a rat."

"A rather old, grey, three-toed rat," Tawny replied, taking the framed photo from the mantle and thrusting it into Remus's hands. "When Sirius broke into Gryffindor Tower, the reason it looked like he was attacking Ron was because Peter was right there with him. 'Scabbers' was on his bed, and Sirius tried to get him, not Ron. He's known all along that Peter is Ron's rat, and he made sure to follow him to Hogwarts because he knew he'd be there with Ron."

"We need to be looking at the map for places a rat could hide, not a person. Obvious places, small places, anywhere."

"Ron's rat has been missing for a while. He thought that Hermione's cat ate him. No, he's still alive. If Sirius is going after him tonight, he knows how to get him. We have to stop him before he kills Peter tonight."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." Tawny said, taking Remus's hand and apparating the two of them as close to the castle as possible.


	25. Give Me a Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This chapter includes passages or similar passages from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Those passages are the property of J.K. Rowling.

_Third Year_

The moment Hagrid let Tawny and Remus through the gates, they did their best to hurry up to Remus’s office. They had to check the map immediately. Once the map was unlocked, Remus spread it out as full as it could be across his desk. Both took a side as they scanned intently for any sign of Peter.

“There!” Tawny cried, pointing to his footprints on the map, his name hovering over them in its name banner. “Oh no. Remus, he’s with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.”

“That’s not the only person he’s with.” Remus pointed to the approaching name banner and footprints. Fast approaching was Sirius’s name banner and footprints. “We may be too late.” Just as Sirius’s name appeared, it vanished, along with Peter’s and Ron’s.

“Where did they go?”

“They must be off the map.”

“Remus, look where they are?” Hermione and Harry’s names were right beside the whomping willow, and the tunnel leading off the map.

“Sirius is taking him to the shrieking shack.”

“We have to go, now!” Tawny yelled, heading for the office door. Remus, forgetting to lock the map, followed her out of the door.

The two began rushing down the corridors, trying to find the fastest route to the shack. Tawny could remember doing the same thing years ago, following Sirius out to the shrieking shack as quickly as he could. She could only hope he didn’t make it there faster than he normally would’ve.

Just as Remus and Tawny turned a corner headed for the front doors of the castle Tawny heard, “Ms. Lovegood? What are you doing here?”

Stopping in her tracks, Tawny turned around to see Minerva McGonagall approaching her and Remus. “Minerva… I…” They had been so busy trying to get out to the willow that they had completely missed the professor in the corridor.

“Remus, Albus didn’t tell me Tawny was visiting. It’s the end of the term, Harry should be home in a couple of days. Is something wrong with him?” For the first time, Tawny and Remus could not come up with an excuse. They just stood there, searching endlessly for a reason as to why Tawny was there. But their minds were too preoccupied.

Luckily, Professor McGonagall realized very quickly what was wrong. Looking directly a Tawny, she asked the one question she already knew the answer to. “You know where he is, don’t you?”

Tawny remained silent, unsure how to answer. Would McGonagall help them? Or take them directly to Dumbledore’s office for knowing the whereabouts of Azkaban’s only escaped convict and most wanted man alive.

With a quick glance in both directions, the professor said, “Go.” Tawny’s was aghast. “Go now before I change my mind.”

“Thank you,” Tawny whispered before running after Remus.

It didn’t take long before she caught up with him at the edge of the whomping willow. Before Remus could even attempt to levitate a stone to hit the knot on the willow, Tawny left forward, transforming into her animagus and scampering up to the edge of the tree.

She had learned that trick from Peter years ago. His animagus was so small that he had been able to sneak past without signaling the willow. Although Tawny’s rabbit animagus was bigger, she still was fast enough to slip by and hit the knot, pausing the tree before it had enough time to react.

“That’s one way to do it,” Remus smirked as he followed a rabbit size Tawny into the secret passageway.

Tawny transformed back into herself as soon as Remus entered the tunnel. Noticing him struggling, she did her best to help him through.

“Lumos.” She whispered as the tip of her wand lit up, giving the pair a light to guide their way.

As they walked, Tawny’s heart was pounding. After all this time, she was finally going to see Sirius in person. If everything went well, Sirius could be a free man that night. All they had to do was get to Peter before Sirius finished him off.

Surely, they could. Even at the slow pace that they were going, they had to reach the shrieking shack before Sirius killed Peter. Not only were they not that far behind everyone, but she knew Sirius better than anyone else. He was going to have to make a dramatic speech before he did anything. He couldn’t help it. It was just his style.

“You should go on without me. I’m slowing you down.” Remus said, trying to slither out of Tawny’s hold on him.

“You said it yourself, Sirius needs us both.”

“Sirius loves you. One look at you and he’ll do whatever you say.” Tawny scoffed at his words.

“Bullocks. I begged him not to go after Peter that night, Remus. He didn’t listen then. He needs you, and I need you to make sure that he listens now. He can’t say no to both of us.”

“What if we're too late, Tawn?”

“I hope to Merlin we aren’t.”

The rest of the walk, the two remained in silence, focusing on the fight ahead of them. Tawny didn’t know what was running through Harry’s head. Was he scared? Would he believe them? Would he believe Sirius? How would they convince him? She was starting to rethink her choice to keep Harry out of the loop. She didn’t want to scare him then… but she didn’t ever think that Harry would be in the situation he was now…

“There it is!” Tawny said, pointing her wand at the trap door at the end of the passageway. Letting go of Remus, she pushed it open, letting it fall backward with a clash.

But that wasn’t the only clash she heard. She paused when she heard a loud thud come from upstairs, followed by a loud crashing and voices and gasps of pain she couldn’t help but recognize. “Remus, we have to get up there!” Tawny pushed herself up through the doorway and extending both her hands to Remus, helping him through.

Remus winced in pain as he nearly tripped coming through the door. “Bloody full moon.” He murmured as he followed Tawny up the staircase, the boards creaking with every step they took.

“Going to kill me, Harry?” Sirius' voice rang out, making Tawny’s breath catch in the back of her throat.

“Tawny and Remus believed in you. I did too. Not anymore. You may have come to kill me, but you’re not going to get the chance.” Hearing his words, Tawny practically dove through the door, her wand ready and the spell on the tip of her tongue.

“ _Expelliarmus_!” Tawny cried. Harry’s wand flew from his hand, directly into hers.

Silence fell over the room as the attention shifted from Sirius to Tawny. Harry backed away from Sirius, the sting of betrayal in shining in his eyes. “I’m sorry, Harry. I couldn’t let you hurt him.”

Remus came barreling in the room, nearly crashing into Tawny in the doorway. “What did I miss?” He asked, seeing the scene in front of him. He looked down spotting the extra wand in Tawny’s hand. “What did you do?”

Tawny didn’t respond. Instead, she dropped Harry’s wand to the floor and rushed over to Sirius. She nearly fell to the floor as he sat up, meeting her halfway. Tawny threw her arms around his neck, holding him as tightly as she could. Instantly, Sirius wrapped his arms around her torso. Tawny could feel him relaxing in her arms.

Tears began rolling down her cheeks as she buried her head in his neck. After twelve years, finally, she saw him in person. Finally, they were together again. “You should’ve told me what you were planning. I would’ve understood. I would’ve helped you.”

“I couldn’t risk you getting caught and being sent to Azkaban, too.” Tawny leaned back and cupped his face with both hands, looking directly into his eyes, now glassy with tears.

“It would’ve been worth the risk.”

“What? You would’ve helped him?” Harry’s question broke up the moment, directing Tawny and Sirius’s gaze to him. If Tawny thought Harry was hurt before, this moment didn’t even compare. “How could you? And you-” He looked to Remus. “You too?”

“Harry, you don’t understand-”

“I understand just fine. He’s trying to kill me, and the both of you, the people that I  _thought_  loved me, would have helped him at the drop of a hat!”

“We do love you!”

“YOU’RE LYING!” Harry roared. “If you loved me you’d never do this!”

“That’s not the only thing they’re lying about,” Hermione added. “Remus – h-he’s a  _werewolf_!”

“You didn’t tell him?” Sirius asked Remus, looking surprised.

“Of course, I didn’t tell him! I didn’t even tell either of you!”

“I told you she’d figure it out, Remus.”

“This is not the time to say, ‘I told you so, Tawny!’”

“So, it’s true?” Harry said, interrupting their bickering. “You really are a werewolf.”

“Yes.” Remus nodded reluctantly.

“I knew something was wrong. You haven’t been ill at all, have you? And you knew, too, Tawny. I asked you about it, and you lied right to my face.”

“I wanted to tell you, Harry. I just didn’t know how.”

“How about, ‘Happy Christmas, Harry. Let me let you in on a secret that controls my bloody life!”

“That’s one way to put it.” Remus turned to Hermione. “How long have you known?”

“Since Professor Snape assigned the essay.”

“You’ve known for that long and didn’t tell me?” Harry said, surprised.

“I was hoping I wouldn’t have to. I thought if I figured it out, Dumbledore was sure to.”

“Dumbledore already knows. So, do all of the staff.”

“What?!” Hermione, Harry, and Ron yelled in unison.

“He willingly hired a werewolf?” Ron asked, clearly confused.

“He let me attend school here as one, so yes.”

“He’s mad!”

“Some of the staff thought so. I had to work hard to convince certain professors I was trustworthy-”

“What did you do? Lie to them too?” Harry said bitterly.

“Harry, we may have lied to you about Remus being a werewolf, but that was the only thing. I promise!”

“You’ve been pretending to love me.”

“Darling you have this all wrong. Please let us explain. Sirius isn’t here to kill  _you_!”

“He’s here to kill someone! If it not me, then who the bloody hell is it?”

“Him!” Sirius said, pointing a bony hand at Ron’s chest.

“Me?” Ron gasped.

“Not you! Your rat!”

“Scabbers? Why would you want to kill him?”

“That’s not a rat!”

“What d’you mean? Of course, he’s a rat.” Ron asked, clutching a squirming Scabbers close to his chest.

“No, he’s not. He’s a wizard.” Remus said.

“An animagus.” Sirius corrected. Standing up, slowly. “By the name of  _Peter Pettigrew_.”

“Now, you’re telling me Pettigrew isn’t dead? Was that another lie you told me?”

“No, Harry, we thought he was. Remus and I only recently found out he was still alive.”

“Pettigrew can’t be an animagus, the ministry would have known about it. Professor McGonagall told us that the ministry keeps records of all the animagi.”

“Peter isn’t on the registry. Neither is Sirius. They became animagi when where were still at school together." Remus stopped, hearing a loud creak behind him. Briefly checking the hallway for visitors and coming up empty, he continued. "When James, Sirius, and Peter found out about me being a werewolf, they did everything they could to be with me during the full moon. That included becoming unregistered animagi.”

“My dad was an animagus?”

“Yes. His was a stag.” For the first time that evening, Tawny could’ve sworn Harry had smiled for a brief moment. “Once they mastered their transformations, they joined me on every full moon. They kept my mind at ease, brought me back when the wolf took over. I was able to leave the shrieking shack during the night, and travel throughout the forest, Hogsmeade and the castle grounds with them.”

“A loose werewolf on the castle grounds?”

“I never said it was a good plan, Hermione.” Remus continued, adding, “Our trips throughout the grounds and Hogsmeade gave us the ability to know more about the castle than anyone else. Harry, I told you I wrote the Marauder’s map, remember? I wasn’t the only one. Your dad, Sirius, and Peter wrote it with me. The names at the top the map: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, that was us. I was Moony because of the moon, Sirius was Padfoot, Peter was Wormtail, and your dad was Prongs.”

“That was reckless to do that! You could’ve bitten someone!”

“I know. It was irresponsible, and we weren’t thinking clearly. I wasn’t thinking straight just then. I was too caught up being incredibly happy and honored that three people were willing to break the law just, so I didn’t have to be alone on the full moon anymore.”

“So, no one else knew about you being a werewolf, and my dad, Sirius, and Peter being illegal animagi?”

“I did. So, did your mum, Harry. Other than that, no one else knew. It was our secret.”

“That’s why when I confronted Peter that night, he was able to slip away from me,” Sirius said, speaking up. “Just before he transformed when I cornered him, he yelled for the whole street to heat that I’d betrayed Lily and James. Then, before I could curse him, he blew up the street with the wand behind his back, killed everyone within twenty feet of him, and then sped down into the sewer with the other rats.”

“I’ve heard enough of this.” A familiar voice rang out. Appearing out from under the invisibility cloak, wand drawn was none other than Severus Snape. “You’ve concocted an entire story just to convince Potter and Lovegood to be on your side. They may be naïve enough to believe you, but you can’t convince me, Black.”

“Snape. I should’ve known you’d show up.” Sirius spat, his words laced with disgust.

“Severus-” Remus began but was immediately interrupted by Snape.

“I told Dumbledore that you had to have been helping Black all along. He insisted that you couldn’t have, but here you are. And you, Lovegood… You’ve probably been helping him too, haven’t you?”

“You fool.” Remus spat. “Is a schoolboy grudge worth putting an innocent man back in Azkaban?”

Snape, not seeming to like Remus’s response, aimed his wand at Remus. Silently, he cast a spell shooting ropes out the end of it, binding Remus so tightly that he was unable to keep his balance and fell to the floor with a thud.

“How dare you!” Sirius raged, charging at Snape.

“Give me a reason,” Snape seethed, stick his wand into Sirius’s throat. “Give me a reason and I swear I will.”

“No!” Tawny shouted, pushing the two apart and leaping between them, her wand at the ready.

“Get out of my way, Lovegood.”

“Make me,” Tawny said, her voice steady. She tightened her grip on her arm. Everyone in the room could feel the tension intensify, their glares filled with hatred.

“He’s a killer.”

“No, he isn’t. But if you go through with this, you will be.”

“How can you have so much faith in him? At one point you hated him just as much as I do.”

“He changed. I can’t say the same for you, Severus.”

“You think he’s changed?” Snape laughed coldly. “Black is still the same man that tried to have me killed years ago. He may not have succeeded with me, but he did with Pettigrew and the Potters.”

“I was just trying to scare you Snivellus, not kill you, you slimy git!” Sirius yelled, making Snape tighten his grip on his wand.

“Look at me!” Tawny yelled, forcing Snape to look at her instead. “If you want to kill Sirius you’ll have to kill me too.”

“The ministry will understand. They know that you would never let anything happen to Black. I explain that I was just defending myself.”

“This isn’t about going to the ministry or doing the right thing for you. You hate him, and you hate me. So, you know what,” Tawny loosened her grip, letting her wand fall to the floor between them. “If you are going to kill me, do it.”

“Tawny, no!” Sirius tried to plead with her.

“Do it, Severus. Kill me in front of my godson. Kill me in front of  _her_  son.” Even it was just for a moment, Snape waivered. That was all that was all it took.

“ _EXPELLIARMUS_!” Just like that, Snape was thrown backward into the floor, knocking him unconscious.

Looking back, Tawny could see not only Harry but Hermione and Ron with their wands raised. Hermione was wide-eyed, and Tawny could tell that she was in absolute shock of her actions.

“Harry…”

“Show me! I probably just earned detentions for the rest of my days at Hogwarts for that. So, show me. Prove to me that you aren’t lying about this. Prove to me that the man I have heard endless stories about isn’t the killer everyone says he is. Prove to me that Scabbers is Peter Pettigrew.”

“Harry – It’s Scabbers! Of course, it’s not Pettigrew! He’s been in my family for-”

“12 years,” Remus said, as Sirius untied his binds. “That’s quite a long time for a rat, Ron,” Remus added.

“I take care of him!”

“It doesn’t look like it,” Sirius added. “Look how thin he is, probably due to the stress of knowing I was after him. He’s been evading me for months, faking his death, and trying to flee the castle.”

“He’s just a rat!”

“Let us perform a spell then. If he’s really a rat, it won’t hurt him.” Tawny pleaded, walking over to Ron, who was holding the squealing rat as close to his chest as possible. “Please, Ron.”

“Hand him over, Ron,” Harry said sternly, adamant on finding out the truth.

“It won’t hurt him?” He asked Tawny.

“Not a bit,” Tawny promised. With a sigh, Ron held out the rat. Tawny had grabbed him by his tail, gripping it tightly so it wouldn’t slip from her grasp.

She returned to her spot by Remus and Sirius, holding the squirming rat out in front of her.

“Together?” Sirius asked.

“On three.” Remus nodded. “One – two – THREE!” A jet of bright blue light shot out of Tawny, Sirius, and Remus’s wands. With a flash, in the center of the three, the grey rat dropped from Tawny’s grasp and began to shake and grow, transforming back into a human.

If Harry, Hermione, and Ron were not convinced of Peter’s animagus form before, they sure were now. Their mouths were open and eyes wide, staring at the shell of a man in front of them.

“Hello, Peter.” Remus began, smirking at his old friend. “It’s been too long.”

“R-Remus…. S-Sirius… T-Tawny… my friends…” Peter reached out to Tawny, but Sirius swatted his hand away.

“Don’t you dare touch her, Wormtail.”

“So, it’s true… Everything you’ve ever told me…”

“Harry, darling, we wouldn’t lie to you about that,” Tawny said softly.

“Y-you don’t believe them, do you? P-Please, he tried to kill me. I barely escaped with my life!” Peter panicked.

“You shouldn’t have.” Sirius seethed.

“See! He tried to kill me then, and he’s going to do it now! I had to hide! I knew he would come after me!”

“You knew Sirius was going to break out of Azkaban when no one has done it before?” Remus questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“He – he’s got dark magic!”

“Save it Wormtail. Tell Harry the truth! Tell him how you were a spy for Voldemort!” Peter shivered at Sirius’s words. “What’s wrong, afraid to hear your old master’s name? The master you served for a year before you betrayed James and Lily! The moment you became James and Lily’s secret keeper you sold them out! You handed them directly to Lord Voldemort you spineless piece of filth!”

“I had to!” Pettigrew squealed, tightening into a ball to protect himself from an enraged Sirius. “He – he was taking over everywhere! He was going to find them regardless. If I didn’t help him he would have killed me too, Sirius!”

“THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED! DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, JUST AS ANY ONE OF US WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!” Sirius was standing over Peter, his wand forced under Peter’s chin. Peter was wailing, his whole body shaking as tears streamed down his face.

“I’m so s-sorry, Sirius!”

“Sorry does not bring back James and Lily! Sorry does resurrect those muggles who you obliterated in order to frame me! SORRY DOES NOT CHANGE ANYTHING!”

“If – if I could take it back, I would!”

“You’ve already admitted you killed them, there is no use in lying anymore, Wormtail! You latch on to the strongest, most powerful people. When James, Remus, and I weren’t strong enough for you anymore you moved on to Voldemort. You would betray anyone to save your skin. You wouldn’t change a single thing about that night and you know it!”

“I – I just wanted to make it out of the war alive…”

“You may have survived the war, but you won’t survive tonight.” Sirius finished, stepping back to fully raise his wand. If was possible, Peter curled up even tighter, clenching his eyes shut as he choked on his tears.

Unable to watch, Hermione turned to hide her face in Harry’s shoulder.

“No!” For the second time that night, Tawny had jumped in front of a wand. This time, her fiancé’s. Without a second thought, Sirius lowered his wand. “You can’t kill him.”

“Oh, Tawny, thank you!” Peter cried, grabbing on to Tawny’s legs.

“Peter, touch me again and your finger is not the only appendage you’ll be missing.” Peter gulped and crawled back. “I can’t let you kill him, Sirius.”

“Do you know what he’s done to us? He deserves to die!”

“Do you not think I want that? Believe me, Sirius I would love for you to kill him. You’re right. What he has done to us, to James and Lily, to Harry… He does deserve death.”

“Then why should I spare him? Give me a reason.”

“Me. I’m the only reason you need.” Sirius froze for a moment, clearly not expecting that to be her response.

“You keep saying that Peter is the reason you lost  _everything_. Yes, you lost Lily and James. Yes, you lost the ability to raise one hell of a godson. But you didn’t lose  _me_. I have never, for a second, given up on you Sirius. So, don’t you dare give up on me. Peter deserves to die, but his testimony can save you. You will finally have proof that Peter was the one that betrayed James and Lily, that he killed those muggles. If he’s dead, he can’t tell all that to the ministry. If you kill him tonight, any chance of you coming home to me dies with him.”

“Would he really testify?’

“He will testify, even if that means I have to personally pour the veritaserum down his throat. Your name will be cleared. You can come home. And instead of you being kissed by the dementors, it will be him.” Peter whimpered behind her, scanning the room hoping for an exit. Unfortunately for him, Remus’s eyes were glued to him, and his wand (as well as Harry, Ron, and Hermione’s) was ready for any of Peter’s sudden movements.

“If you’re not going to spare him for yourself, do it for me. Do it for Remus to have one of his best friends back. Do it so that you can finally help raise Harry like you should have been able to do before. Do it so we can have the life together we were supposed to have already started twelve years ago.” Stepping away from Peter, she reached forward to take Sirius’s hand. This time, she spoke more softly than before. “Please, Sirius. Let’s take him to Dumbledore.” Sirius was silent, just staring down at his and Tawny’s intertwined hands.

Tawny could see the pain and struggle in Sirius’s eyes. She knew that he wanted nothing more than to get revenge for James and Lily. But at the same time, she could sense he was coming around, that everything she was saying was getting to him, making him change his mind.

“Sirius,” Harry said, stepping forward. Sirius looked up, staring at the boy who so closely resembled his father. “My dad wouldn’t want his best friend to become a killer just for Peter. Do it for my dad.”

That was the final thing they needed to convince him. “Okay, we’ll take him to Dumbledore.” He sighed. “Tie him up, Moony.”

“My pleasure, Padfoot.”


End file.
